


TWICE Dahyun Ships

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: I often update in Wattpad, you might want to follow me there.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 121





	1. Marry You (DaYeon)

**Author's Note:**

> I often update in Wattpad, you might want to follow me there.

Dahyun's life is empty. There's nothing much she does that she enjoys. She does things out of needs and not because she loves it. It's just always like that, her life is like anybody else's, cycle. Wake up, prepare, work, go home, sleep and start over. It's tiring and boring.

Yet today, she decided to take a rest from those things. She filed a one day leave from her work which was immediately approved since her boss, Mina, also pushes her to rest from working nonstop. Mina is Chaeyoung's girlfriend, which is her bestfriend, Chaeyoung helped her apply to Mina's company for the mean time while she hasn't find something that intrigues her.

She was just driving her motorbike, no particular place to go, just driving, looking at the nature that amazingly calms her being. She's driving on the bridge where you could see the blue ocean under and hear the sound of waves caused by the strong winds.

There's not much car driving with her, she sees one or two but the place was very empty which she was grateful for. She doesn't want to get stressed of traffic and horns everywhere, she wants this kind of atmosphere, it calms her, just like the.. sound of piano she stopped playing for a long time.

She was almost at the peak of the bridge when she saw someone sitting on the side, sniffing, sobbing and wiping her cheeks from tears falling from her eyes. She drives towards her out of curiousity and stops right in front of her. 

"Are you okay?" She carefully asked. She didn't get off of her motorbike, she just look at her softly and waits for her to answer.

The girl looks up at her, her eyes were bloodshot red, her cheeks were red from crying and Dahyun felt something light caress her heart, like it was urging her to comfort the lady and protect her at all cost.

"H-help me, p-please." The lady said in between her sobs. 

Dahyun raises her brow, she look at her from head to toe but she doesn't looks like a beggar. She's wearing a peach sleeveless dress, high-heels sandals, her brown her was curled, she was pretty except for the make-up ruined by her tears.

"What help in particular?" Dahyun asked, leaning against the front of her motobike.

The girl wipes her tears, yet again. "C-can you give me a ride? I.." She cried again, "I-I was robbed by the cab driver and he left me here!" She cry out, making a loud crying sound.

Dahyun looks at her left and right consciously, "Shh. Stop! Okay, okay! Hop on!" She surrendered, removing her helmet.

"Really!?" The girl asked in surprise, walking closer to Dahyun.

"Yes, hop on be--" Dahyun didn't get to continue what she was about to say when the lady kissed her cheeks. She froze as the soft feeling still lingers on her cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The lady cried out, jumping in her place in happiness.

"U-uh, sure. Wear this." She handed her the helmet awkwardly as she adjust her sit to give her space at the back.

"Uhm.. I.." The paler girl looks at her again and saw her struggling with the helmet, she even wore it wrong.

Dahyun sighed, she shakes her head as she pulled her closer, she removed and placed it back to her head properly. She could feel the look the latter is giving her but she didn't mind it.

"Come on." Dahyun urged when she's done. The lady immediately complied as Dahyun braces herself for the added weight. 

"Can I.. hold you? I don't ride this thing often so I'm scared." She asked but she already has her arms around Dahyun's waist. The younger wants to laugh but decided against it.

"Suit yourself, Miss." She just replied, igniting the motorbike. She felt the arm tigthend up around her so she pat it lightly. "I'm a professional driver, I can show you my liscence if it'll atleast lessen your fear."

"No, your pretty face is enough to trust my safety." The lady blatantly replied. "If you can drive faster, I wouldn't mind. I really have to catch up with that audition." She added.

"Okay. Tell me which way to take. Hold tight." Dahyun said before driving carefully fast.

They were talking on their way about the audition as Nayeon, the lady's name, pointing her the way. Little by little, the road becomes familiar to Dahyun. The road she pass through to get to her work before, and as she drove nearer to the familiar place, the nostalgic feeling is hitting her. 

"There! Drop me there." Nayeon said, pointing at the exact place Dahyun was avoiding.

Dahyun stopped the motorbike on the side while staring at the five storey building with longing in her eyes. She misses the old times, but sadly, it will not be like before.

"Kim Dahyun, right? I'll find you in any possible SNS, but I really have to go there now. Thank you so much!" Nayeon said in a rush as she gave her back the helmet and fastly run inside the agency.

It's their family's agency, her grandfather's particularly, he was the one who have been running and leading it before. She even studied music just to be an employee of her grandfather because she look up to him very high. He was the one who teaches her to play different instruments especially the piano, he was the one who teaches her to write and produce songs, he was the reason behind all of those, but when he died, her passion died with him. She mourns for him so much that she couldn't even press a key because it reminds her of him. Her heart aches everytime she does.

It was a long four years ago, since the last time she was in front of a piano and it just made her cry, she didn't even tried playing it again. She even sell her high quality piano to get rid of it on her sight. She couldn't accept the lost of her grandfather. The reason of her love for music was also the reason why she stopped.

"Dahyun?" 

The pale girl tilts her head to the side to see who called her. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was. "Taehyung?"

"Dahyunie? Is it really you? Wow. You've gone prettier!" He complimented, Dahyun get off of her car to give him a hug.

Taehyung is her cousin. Like her, he is also into music and as far as she knows, he was already the one handling this agency, which she didn't protest at all because he deserves it and he's worth it.

"And you grew taller and more handsome, V." Dahyun run her eyes on her cousin's physique which was really pretty impressive with how bulk his body became.

"Why are you here? Are you finally coming back to us?" He asked, looking at her happily and expectantly.

Dahyun pursed her lips, "No, I just give someone a ri--"

"Please, Miss! Give me another chance, I can sing even without instrumental accompaniment!" They heard the girl shout in desperation, she was holding the arm of a girl who seems like the auditioner who was staring at her with no emotion.

"No. The requirements said that you should have your prepared song and by what I see, you don't look prepared at all." The auditioner replied.

"I already told you! I was robbed, my song was in my phone!" She explained, breaking into tears.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules we follow, try some other time." She turns her back at her and the girl cried louder.

"Dahyun?" Taehyung called her when she started walking towards the girl who was sitting in front of the building and the people were just looking at her symphatetically.

"Nayeon." She called the older, "C'mon, stand up! The people were looking at you." She said, pulling Nayeon's arms to help her stand up.

"I-I lost the opportunity, D-Dahyun." She cried as she circle her arms on Dahyun's neck, embracing her and startling the latter.

"No, you don't. I'll help you." Dahyun said in determination, which she herself was shocked. Where was that came from? Why is she offering her a help? What can she do? She couldn't even look at a piano, what help could she give her?

Nayeon looks at her in confusion, "You'll help me? How?" She asked.

Dahyun was conflicted to answer, she was thinking of another way aside from playing a paino which was her original idea, but she suddenly got fear that she backed out from the thought.

"If you'll play the piano again, I'll let her in." They both look at Taehyung who has been watching them ever since.

Dahyun's lips turned into a straight line, she knew what her cousin is up to, and she doesn't want to give him that, but when she looks at the girl beside her, who has tears stains on her cheeks, eyes are red and tired, and looking at her expectantly.

Dahyun glared at V before shutting her eyes close, "O-okay. I'll play."

"Really!?" Nayeon exclaimed, yet again.

Dahyun nods, "Yes. What song are you going to sing?" She asked, looking at Nayeon who was..crying again.

"I'm sorry.. I was just.. so happy." Nayeon apologized, "I'll sing Marry you."

The proceeded inside the agency's practice room, with just the auditioner and Taehyung inside who will judge Nayeon but Dahyun felt like she will also be judged by them, and she was more nervous than Nayeon!

Her fingers are trembling as she placed them on the keys, her lips are pale and her heart keeps on hurting as she thought of the person who taught her that. She looks up when Nayeon held her hand, her hand radiates its warmness on her's, plus the rub that calms her.

"I'll treat you something after this." She whisphered patting Dahyun's head as she signals her to start.

\---

Dahyun stretches her fingers, she let out a sigh before placing her fingers on the keys like those were made for that. She closed her eyes and feel each keys as she started pressing it, creating a calm and familiar sound that resonates all through the four sides of the room.

"I remember how we first met. Dahyun had been so kind since that day to me, she has been the reason of my turning point. She has been the reason why am I in this industry, there wouldn't be It Girl Nayeon, if she didn't drive me to the agency, if she didn't helped me pass the audition, if she didn't play this song for me." They both look at each other lovingly with a smile and tears on each other's faces.

"This is the song I sang on my first audition, this is the song Dahyun ever played again after four years of abandoning the piano. This is the song that connects us together, and I couldn't believe that this will also be the song that we ended up at now. The words I didn't expect would come out of her mouth instead of mine... 'Marry You'."

Dahyun pressed the last key of the prelude and Nayeon started singing. The audience or visitors, which was their friends, relatives and family who witnessed the love they shared all throughout the year 'til now, watch them with a smile on their faces.

Life is easier when you have someone to help and stay with you to get through the hard times and share and celebrate the happy times. Someone who would love you despite of your flaws, someone who would be your breakthrough and someone who's consistent enough to stay with you forever.

Nayeon and Dahyun found it with each other.


	2. Valentine (DaJeong)

Cards, gifts, flowers, red shirts, couple shirts, sweet music, annoying squeals from girls and the usual things that happens every Valentine's day has Jeongyeon been witnessing since she arrived at their school. She wants to puke by the couples she saw kissing under the tree and throw them the signage of 'No kissing' or 'No PDA' she saw at the front gate.

"Jeongyeon, for you." 

Jeongyeon halts her steps when a guy approached her, holding a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped chocolates. Jeongyeon is known for her charisma, beauty, personality and leadership. She was the dream girl of all the students, may it be girls or boys, but sadly, she doesn't care. 

"I'm sorry, I won't give you false hope so I won't accept it." She said before she walked past through the guy who have his shoulders down but he still expected it like that.

Jeongyeon doesn't accept any valentine's gifts each year, she just give out to her friends the gifts left in her locker and throw the cringy letters in the trash, ofcourse when no one is looking, she's not that heartless to let them watch her throwing their letters.

She, again, halts her step and look at the commotion not too far from her. Guys and girls are raising their gifts and screaming to the person to receive their gifts. Jeongyeon squints her eyes to see who from her friends was causing the fuss, but from her squinting eyes, it turns into a glare and her brows also furrows.

She exhaled as she stared at the girl in disbelief. Ha! Is she really enjoying this!? I can't believe her!

She glared once more at the commotion and marched towards the School Council room with a scowl on her face. She thought those couples kissing would ruin her day, but that girl did it more.

"What's with your face, Yoo Jeongyeon?" Nayeon asked while suppressing her laugh upon seeing the dagger looks she's been shooting anywhere.

The latter glared at her, "Don't talk to me, Nabong." She said, sitting on her designated seat as the Vice President of the SC, next to Park Jihyo and Myoui Mina on the left who was the President and Secretary.

Nayeon chuckles, "Aww, is someone gonna be bitter all day?"

"Hmm.. I think I saw Momo talking to the guys--"

"What!? Where is that girl?" Nayeon cut her off.

It was now Jeongyeon's turn to laugh at her. She knew her weakness, there's no way she won't tease her back. Momo and Nayeon are couples, and by what she saw Nayeon was wearing, it was a couple shirt. Eww.

"I'll kill you, Yoo Jeongyeon. Now, I have to look for her." Nayeon said before forcing out of the room leaving Jihyo, Mina and her.

"I bet it's about Da--"

"Don't mention her name." Jeongyeon said, raising her hand to stop Mina fron saying the name.

Jihyo stops from writing and look at her friend, "Why? What's wrong with Kim Dahyun?" 

Jeongyeon groaned, "I told you, don't-- fine!" She surrendered when Jihyo gave her a serious look, "She's receiving the other's gifts again!" She grumble, combing her hair in frustration.

Mina hums, "I don't think there's something wrong with that."

The Vice President shot her a look, "What do you mean 'there's nothing wrong with that'? We have mutual feel--"

"Yup! Just mutual feelings, she wasn't officially your girl because You. Are. So. Slow." Jihyo cut her off that completely caught her off guard.

It's true, they have been going out for many times and act like what couples do but they don't really have that 'label', they don't know if they were girlfriends or was just flirting, either way, they were enjoying each other's presence.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Jihyo teased, smirking at her that has Jeongyeon rolling her eyes at her.

"I don't know how, okay? I'm scared and nervous, she might not want to commit with me." The oldest of the three confessed, nibbling her lower lip that she always does whenever she's nervous.

Mina rests her back on the chair, "If you were thinking of something fancy, quit it. Dahyun isn't that kind of girl, she's simple and wherever you bring her, she'll be happy as long as she's with the person she likes. Invite her hear now, blurt it out and the rest depends on her answer." She lectured.

"I wonder why you were thinking like that but Mina is right, just give it a try, Jeongyeon. If Dahyun rejects you, then it's clear for you now. And if she say 'Yes' then you won't be this jealous every Valentine's day." Jihyo added, getting back from signing the papers she needed to finish.

Jeongyeon fell into her own thoughts. Conflicted between asking Dahyun, whom she knew she loves at first Date and fell even harder upon knowing her deeper, of becoming her girlfriend. But she doesn't know what Dahyun really feels yowards her. Kim Dahyun is hard to read, too secretive, all she knew was she likes to smile a lot and make her heart pound hard. She sometimes shows a lot of emotion but she has no expression often. 

But like what the two told her, it will give her enlightenment if she would ask Dahyun now, it might hurt her if she rejects her but the possibility of saying 'Yes' is much higher. She hopes.

She sighed, "Help me."

+++

Dahyun was walking on the darkness of the School's hallway with her phone as her only source of light. She was creeping out inside and if someone tried surprising her she would probably run back home while screaming.

She looks at her phone, hoping to see a message from Jeongyeon but there was none. Only the one she sent saying that she should go there at Seven o'clock in the evening, because she was stuck inside the Council Room due to the pile of works she has to finish today, on a Valentine's day! 

Dahyun was a bit annoyed and sadden because she didn't even saw a glimpse of Jeongyeon the whole day but she understands her duty. Honestly, it was one of the traits she likes about the older, despite of her business, she still finds a way to date her. Though they are not officially girlfriends, which she often thinks about these days like thinking of being the one to ask her, she's still good, she could feel the affection the latter is giving her.

"Dahyunie."

"Waaahmm!" Her screams were stifled by Nayeon's hand who popped out of nowhere.

"Sshh! I'm not a ghost, gosh!" She remarks letting go of Dahyun's mouth.

"You shocked me! What are you doing here?" Dahyun asked, wiping her mouth.

"I don't know either but I'm heading home. Jeongyeon is in the Council Room." She nonchalantly said, going past through her but stopped again when she remembers one thing. "I forgot, here."

She handed her a small green envelope, "What is this?" She asked opening the envelope but when she look back at Nayeon, the latter was already walking out. 

Love is a beautiful thing, and you're beautiful.

Dahyun chuckles at the sweet message. Then she remembers one thing, "Wait! Is this from Nayeon? Why is she giving me this?" Then she gasped, "Oh no! Does she have a crush on me? No, no, no! She already have Momo unnie, get yourself together Dahyun!" 

She started walking towards her destination, she received the same kind of green envelopes with sweet lines written, her cheeks is already stretched out from smiling widely that she can't seems to stop.

She turns to the left but was about to scream again when she bumped into another person but she was shushed immediately.

"It's Mina, Dub. Here." She gave her another green envelope and exited the hallway not letting Dahyun say a word. 

Dahyun furrows her brows but still opened the envelope.

To think that the sun is the brightest star but I'm more blinded by your smile. I'm not complaining.

Oh my gosh! Dahyun thought. She wants to chuckle but she has to hurry. She wants to see Jeongyeon sooner, she knows she's behind all of these, she loves green and she could smell the faint scent of Jeongyeon's perfume on the envelope.

She came at the Council Room, she saw Jihyo standing in front with her hands on her pocket. When the latter saw her, she handed her the familiar green envelope and exited immediately just like the others.

Happy Valentine's Day, Dahyun. I missed you. You better throw the gifts you accepted this morning or I'll eat them myself. Come in.

Dahyun shakes her head. She let out a sigh before twisting the knob. She walks inside and saw Jeongyeon standing in the middle of the big heart of rose petals, hands behind her with balloons and candles everywhere.

"Hi?" Jeongyeon awkwardly said, slapping herself mentally for being nervous.

Dahyun raises her brow, but smile. "Hi."

"Do you like it?" The older asked.

Dahyun slowly nods, "I love it, especially the cheesy lines that I didn't know you have inside of you." She joked, stepping one by one towards Jeongyeon.

"I have tons of it. I'm ready to say it all to you everyday." Jeongyeon offers, stretching out her hand for Dahyun to take.

Dahyun chuckles "Really, huh? I wouldn't mind then, as long as it's you." She fasten her pace and accepts her hand. Her heart is hammering against her chest, her cheeks never gets tired of smiling from ear to ear, the romantic vibes the room is exuding makes her wants to pull the older into a kiss.

"Valentine's not ending yet, so here." Jeongyeon revealed a bouquet of flowers and the green card, handing it shyly to the latter.

"Ohh.." Dahyun giggles, wiggling her brows to brighten the atmosphere. She accepts it and look at Jeongyeon before opening the envelope.

Will you be my Valentine?

It took Dahyun long enough to process what's written. She stared at it for a minute that made Jeongyeon tensed every second that passes. 

"If you didn't get it, I was asking you to be my girlf--"

"I get it, Jeongyeon." Dahyun said while chuckling, "Finally, you've asked. I was actually planning on asking you myself." 

Jeongyeon was baffled, "Really?" She couldn't believe that even Dahyun has grown weary of being asked as her girlfriend.

"Yes." Dahyun answered, "And yes." She added. "Of a year we've been dating, I learn to love you, deeper and harder, Jeongyeon. I'm so happy I could finally say that you're mine and I'm yours." She said, staring at Jeongyeon with her eyes shining of tears.

"I love you too, my Valentine."


	3. One Kiss (DahMo)

It will only take one kiss to change everything.

One kiss for a start of something new.

One kiss to let all the feelings out freely.

One kiss to level up.

But that one kiss is too hard to do when both of them were too shy to move.

"Just kiss already!" Jeongyeon shouted from behind of the two who are having their own world with forehead to forehead close proximity, which at the moment jumped in surprise and immediately separate.

Someone laughed, "Jeongyeon, you shouldn't have disturbed them, you should have just pushed their heads together." Nayeon who came with Jeongyeon commented, sitting across the couch the two were seated.

Nayeon observes the two in front of her. Both of them are blushing and couldn't look at each other's eyes, one is fidgeting and one, by the movement of her jaw, is biting the inner of her cheeks. 

The oldest sighed, she was as much as frustrated as Jeongyeon, well, the other members as well. They obviously have feelings for each other, it wasn't just a mere flirting or whatever. They love each other, yet they couldn't move to the next level. They hug, eyes to eyes, cheeks to cheeks, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, but the one thing left that has the members been waiting for, that they want them to commit was the lips to lips that until now, of five years they've been together, still not happening. It was just frustrating.

"I thought you have errands to attend to? Why are still here?" Momo asked, sounding a bit annoyed for the interruption of their little world.

Jeongyeon sits in between the two, sliding both of her hands on each napes and headlocking them, making them groaned and squeal.

"We thought of going to amusement park and since you have nothing to do here we want you to come with us. Go change into your comfortable ones." She said letting go of the two who instictively held their necks.

Frowning, Dahyun shakes her head, "I don't like to go out today, unnie. Just invite Momo unnie." Dahyun refused, slouching down the couch.

Momo looks at her, "Why? Do you have something to do tonight?" She inquired,reaching the younger's hand although Jeongyeon is between them, who by now is rolling her eyes at them.

"No, I'm scared of--"

"You don't have to be scared of anything, I'm here." Momo cute her off, squeezing her hand while looking straight to her eyes.

This time, Jeongyeon didn't hold back, she fake like throwing up and purposely breaking off the two flirty people beside her.

"Before I puke, for real, change now and let's go. I'm having chills with your flirtings." Jeongyeon remarks, pushing the two out of the couch.

Momo and Dahyun tut as they complied from the older's command. They both went inside their rooms to change. Dahyun wears her yellow plaid pants and a hoodie while Momo wears tank tops and tight pants.

When they are all ready, they head out of the dorm to the known Amusement park. A lot of people are in every booth and rides, the place is full of laughter and smiling people, it's also the perfect place to be free and do whatever they want and that's what the four girls did.

They played the games they didn't even know the names of, they lined up with every rides they could ride, they tried eating street food there were. Overall, they enjoyed. They were currently seated at the bench under the tree with full of lights after they ride the loop coaster that had Dahyun's sight whirls, Momo amost lost her voice and the two strong ladies laughing at them, while munching their hotdog sandwiches, resting for now so they could be ready for the last ride they haven't been on.

"You're still good, right? Tell me if you need something, Dubu." Momo asked the younger while rubbing her back.

Dahyun smiled at her, "No, I'm good. I know you're there to catch my vomit." She joked which made Momo laughed.

"Please don't talk about vomits while I'm eating. Disgusting." The oldest chimes in with clear disgust on her face while staring at her food.

The two chuckles. Momo slips her hand on Dahyun's and intertwines them. Squeezing from time to time as she look up to the sky then back to Dahyun. She really loves the girl beside her. She loves her baby smell, how her eyes shapes into crescent when she smiles, how her lips curls up when she talks to her, how her white fair skin turns into crimson red when she kisses her cheeks and how her bright aura lifts up her energy as well. If not only she was too scared of her reaction once she confess, if only not the latter panics whenever she tries moving closer, she was so scared of her reaction.

"Let's go." Momo heard Jeongyeon said, pulling her away from Dahyun and started walking towards their last destination.

Dahyun was left astounded by the lost of contact, Nayeon poked her cheeks and also pulled her to start walking. Clearly, the two oldest have plans on their mind.

"You should do it tonight." Nayeon said, clinging her arm to Dahyun's.

Like it was scripted, it was also what Jeongyeon told to Momo.

"What do you mean?" Momo answered in confusion.

Nayeon sighed and throw her hand in the air, "The move!" She said.

"Ehhh??" Momo answered, looking at Jeongyeon in bewilderment.

"It was now the perfect time to do it and to level up your relationship with her. It's been five years! Be official!" Nayeon exclaimed, persuading Dahyun as much as she can.

Dahyun and Momo fell into deep thoughts. True enough, it was the perfect time to do it, to confess, they wll be alone together in the Ferris Wheel.

"Why do I have to make the first move, unnie?" Dahyun asked with a puckered lips.

With just thinking of it, she could already feel the fast beating of her heart and the coldness of her hands.

"Dahyunie, you always panick when Momo does the works and I know by now she's scared to try again. So if you don't want Momo to get tired of your set-up, take this chance and bloom together." Nayeon advised the younger, pushing her towards Momo who was already waiting for her in the queue.

"You told her, right?" Nayeon whisphered to Jeongyeon while looking at the two in front.

"Yes. It'll now up to them. I really hope this succeed." Jeongyeon whisphered back.

"It will, trust me." Nayeon said, leaning against Jeongyeon's shoulders and the latter automatically drape her arms over the older's shoulder.

The two awkward ladies has come their time to ride the Ferris Wheel, Dahyun went it first then Momo. They sit side by side and just sit there quietly, processing the words of the oldies and planning the way how to confess.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked when Dahyun shifted to her seat facing her.

Dahyun nodded, "Yeah. H-how 'bout you?" 

"I'm fine. Are you afraid of this?" The older looks at the younger worriedly as she observe her.

The pale girl smiled, they were now 120 degree of the circle. "I am." She answered.

Momo held her hand, "Don't wor--"

"But I'm more afraid of losing you." Dahyun added, staring straight at Momo's eyes. 

Though it is already night, she could still see how the older eyes' shines and how the universe reflects to them. She could clearly see how bright the world is through Momo's eyes, it's the kind of eyes she wants to see everyday.

Momo was baffled by the picked up line, she has her mouth wide open and hearts beating fast in happiness, "O-oh.. Thankyou." She said with a bow.

Dahyun chuckles at her, she never thought it would be her reaction, she expect her to kiss her cheeks like she always do when she's embarrass or blushing.

"Really. It's true Momoring. I don't think I could stand a day without your affection, without your touch or kiss. I know this just started with some sort of a joke and flirting or like an affection sisters do, but as we go on, as we continue doing this, as we keeo on getting on each other's arms, I'm falling inlove. I'm inlove with you, with your whole, everything about you. I love your warmth, your touch, I'm so used to it that I can't afford thinking of you doing it to somebody else, so I will take this chance to secure you to myself. " Dahyun confessed, squeezing Momo's hand.

"Let's take it to another level." She said before she pulled the older into a chaste kiss. 

Not on the cheeks, not on the forehead, not anywhere but it's finally on the lips. The kiss they have been wanting to do ever since.

It only takes one kiss to change everything.


	4. Sweet Talker (SaiDa)

One

Dahyun was sitting quietly while folding her clothes on her bed while Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on their own beds with their phones when Sana opened the door of the Maknae room. The three look at her curiously but she was just there peeking through the slightly opened door.

"Dahyunie.." She called, "Aren't you tired?" She asked the younger with her small voice.

Dahyun furrows her brow, she looks at the clothes on her bed then back to Sana, she just started folding her clothes and she barely moves, this kind of work doesn't tire her that much. "From this? No--"

"From being beautiful all day?" Sana cut her off with a pick up line as she laugh in a her high pitched laughter and closed the door after.

The two chuckles while Dahyun pursed her lips and shakes her head. She heave a sigh and continue what she was doing as a small smile forms in her lips. Typical sweet talker Sana.

It has been a day to day agenda of Sana to tell her a pick up line and she couldn't seems to get used to it. It always caught her off guard and make her laugh through the older's contagious laugh. She doesn't remember when this started and where were those pick up lines came from but by now, her day wouldn't be complete without those lines from Sana.

Two

The next one was when they gather at their living room for lunch. The others were deciding which food to order and the others were scrolling through their phones. 

Dahyun was slouching on the sofa beside Mina, she was looking through their instagram and twitter, laughing occasionally whenever she finds something funny and she sometimes shows it to Mina.

She was currently laughing and the members were dialing the delivery when Sana squeal while looking on her phone.

"You scared me! What is it?" Nayeon asked trying to peek through Sana's phone.

"I discovered another world!" She exclaimed in a hyper tone.

The members furrowed brows, confused at what they just heard. Momo, being the bestfriend who have known Sana for so long, face palmed.

"Where Satang?" She boredly asked, silently supporting the other's antics.

"There. My world." She answered pointing at Dahyun who was again didn't expect it coming. 

Dahyun was out of words, she was just gawking there at Sana and blushing. Mina even has to close her mouth. Sana really choose the time when she wasn't ready and in an unexpected manner. She also has a way of inserting it on every possible way.

She didn't know what to feel, she knows those were meant for jokes and entertainment that she unluckily was the receiver of. But she knows it slowly affects her, it has slowly coming with an impact that gone straught through her heart. What's funny was that, she wasn't guarding it, she was letting it beat in happiness together with the butterflies in her stomach. She knows she's in danger, but she likes the feeling.

Three

Dahyun was preparing for her breakfast, she was toasting a bread while mixing her hot chocolate. When the bread toaster ding, she immediately get the bread, put it on the plate, get the chocolate syrup in the cabinet and started eating. 

"Goodmorning, Dub." The other members came one by one, doing their own breakfast as they seated with Dahyun.

"I was thinking..." Jihyo started, looking at Dahyun while munching her salad. "What do you feel whenever Sana flirts at you?" She asked that makes the other girls except Sana and Nayeon who was, she guess, still preparing.

Dahyun swallowed the bread she was eating before she answers, "Uhh.. I don't know?" She said.

Dahyun never tells anyone about how she feels. She's so secretive and quiet, it's not like she doesn't want to share to her members or she doesn't trust them, it just that she wants to talk about it one on one to someone who would ask, she doesn't feel comfortable when everyone is looking at her.

"Well, figure that out...now." As soon as Jihyo said it Sana came inside the kitchen, pouting while holding her arm.

"Dahyunie.. Would you grab my arm?" She asked, massaging her arm while looking at Dahyun with a puppy look.

Dahyun melts, she felt her heart jumps as her lips instantly curled into a smile just by seeing the older. With that look, who would be able to resist?

"Why unnie?" She asked in confusion. Reaching her arm mindlessly.

"So I could tell my friends that I've been touched by an angel." She answered laughing afterwards.

Dahyun pursed her lips again and closed her eyes acting like she was surprised. She kind of expected it coming but she was still amused by the cheesy lines she was telling her. 

"Don't you think we get the answer we want, Jeongyeon?" Jihyo asked with a grin plastered on her face though she wasn't looking at anyone and just eating, Dahyun knew it was about the question earlier.

Well, Dahyun wouldn't deny. She has really fallen inlove. She wasn't born yesterday to not realized this kind of feelings. Aside from the pick up lines that she thinks she can't live without, she always searches for Sana first thing in the morning, she loves hearing the sound of her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes whenever she finds something funny, the feeling of her body whenever she hugs her, and the lingering feeling whenever Sana's lips touches her cheek.

She wishes, Sana meant those pick up lines. Which she think was impossible.

Four

It was after their schedule, all were back in their dorms, tired from dancing yet, they weren't TWICE without energy so they were still laughing and giggling while on their way home until they reach their dorm. Ofcourse, they wouldn't be laughing without reason, and ofcourse again, it was Sana who was the source of their laughter. 

Apparently, from the very start of the day, she keeps on throwing pick up lines to Dahyun, from time to time, she almost never leave the younger's side if not for their performance, she would still be on her side, teasing her.

Dahyun remembers how she made her catch a heart plushie while shouting, 'Dahyun, catch my heart!'. She almost freaked out thinking that it was something else she threw at her.

The members find everything funny and entertaining, from Sana's pick up lines to Dahyun's flushed reaction. They were the one who hyped out Sana every time she throw her lines, which Sana would jump along with them.

"Sana, stop with your cheesy lines and let Dahyun rest tonight. We're heading off to our rooms now." Nayeon said, patting Dahyun and Sana's head before going inside their rooms, the other members followed leaving Dahyun and Sana alone.

"Aren't you going to sleep now, Sana unnie?" The younger asked while looking at the older who was also looking, I mean staring back at her.

"I think something's wrong with my eyes." Sana replied, still looking at the younger.

"What? Do you want me to get an eyedrop at Jeong--"

"I can't take them away from you."

Dahyun looks at her in disbelief, she thought it was now serious this time that she was about to get an eyedrop to Jeongyeon's magic drawer. She didn't thought it was still a pick up line.

"Unnie, aren't you tired from it? Seriously, where did you get that and where was this all coming from?" Dahyun asked, shaking her head and sit back again.

"It was all coming from my heart, Dahyunie. And I won't stop unless you became perfect." 

"Perfect?" Dahyun repeated, not getting a slight idea of what the older was talking about.

Sana nods, "Yes, perfect. Everything is perfect about you except one thing." She criticize, scanning Dahyun's body from head to toe.

"No one is perfect, everyone has a flaw. But what is this only thing I lack of?" The paler curiously asked.

"My surname." 

Dahyun's mouth fell open when she said that. This is too much for Dahyun's heart to take. It was like she was asking her to marry her plus the fact that it was only them there. She doesn't know how to react, she was just there, mouth agape.

"I.. Don't get it. My.. Heart can't take it unnie. If you have no plans on being responsible for this, please stop it now." Dahyun warned, holding her chest. 

"Why?" Sana asked softly, "Did you fall inlove with me just because of all of those?" Her tone was a little bit off for Dahyun, she couldn't perceive what's with her tone but she knew something feels not right.

Dahyun slowly nods, "Yes. Because of your stupid pick up lines, I fall in love with you. I'm begging you to stop it now, unnie." She plead, sadness and disappointment could be found with it.

Sana looked at her, no expression could be seen on her face, that hurts Dahyun more. But when she stood up, turned her back and faced the rooms, made Dahyun's heart breaks. She knew it, those were just all flirting and there's no way the older would held responsible for it. She knew--

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you.." Sana started, still not looking at her.

Dahyun stared at her back, knitting her eyebrows while waiting patiently at the next sentence.

"I'd take my last breath to say 'I Love You.'" She said before she run away from Dahyun, because of embarrassment and too much happiness. 

"I love you, Dahyunie!" 

Sana's voice echoed in Dahyun's ears. She heave a sigh of relief. She held her heary again and look at where the older's room was.

What a way to confess.


	5. Secret

Being the girlfriend of the daughter of a famous competitive business owners and soon to be CEO whose whole life is broadcasted in the whole country, always in danger and always receives death threat is never easy; Secret dates with wigs and disguise, secret meetings in a hidden place, secret relationship to avoid fuss and threats, and all other things couples do, but in secret.

Sometimes, it's stressful and tiring, sometimes it's fun and exciting especially when they didn't see each other for a very long time, but sometimes, it could also cause them the start of a fight. One wants to reveal their relationship, ready to take all the risks but one wants them to keep it in secret until they're safe.

"Babe, we've already talked about this." The next CEO in line sighed as she held the arm of her girlfriend who was currently mad.

"We did, Jihyo. What was it? 'I'll tell them about us in the right time.' and it's been what? A year, Jihyo! An ef--"

"Don't cuss, Kim Dahyun." Jihyo cut her off, warning her through her eyes.

The pale girl rolled her eyes, "Get my point, Jihyo! My point!" Dahyun shouted in anger, her face was red and her eyes were teary. 

She removed the wig she was wearing from their date earlier and throw it harshly on the floor of the condo they bought as their secret home. She felt like her patience that was long tested were bursting little by little. The grudges, insecurity and dissatisfaction were now showing.

Jihyo was shocked by the sudden outburst of the lover, it was her first time seeing her like that. Whenever they fight, she was usually silent and prefer to ignore her rather than arguing with her with words, she wasn't the type who speaks what's inside her mind but you'll just know something is wrong when she became silent. She must have really reached the peak of Dahyun's patience.

The older huffed, "Dahyun, let's talk about this in a calm manner. This won't help you think properly." Jihyo tried calming her down, she reached her head and gave it a massage.

Jihyo was trained with this, not the massage but about handling things in calmness. The brain doesn't function properly when a person is angry or mad, but will only spit words that they don't mean at all and will cause damage and worsen the case. It should be one of the skill a future CEO possesses.

Dahyun seems to calm down a bit, she wrapped her arms around Jihyo's waist and burries her face on the crook of her neck. Dahyun fell silent, and Jihyo thought she calms down, but when she heard her sniff and her neck dampen, her heart tightened as her breath became ragged.

It breaks her heart seeing her girlfriend cry, it hurts her twice knowing that she made her cry. She doesn't want her precious little love shed tears because of her, or if she wants, it's because of joy. But it isn't, it's the complete opposite, she was hurting from their status.

"I'm sorry, please stop crying." She comb the younger's silk blonde hair and rains her temple with kisses. 

"I'm tired of this set-up, Jihyo. I want us to do what couples do in a normal way, I want to tell everyone that you're already taken, that I'm already taken, and I understand that we can't do that. What I don't understand was you haven't told your parents about me. Why? Are you ashamed of me? Am I only for a short relationship and I'm not worth of--"

Jihyo didn't let Dahyun finish. She cupped her cheeks and slam her lips on hers. She knows she's wrong, she knows Dahyun only wants assurance of their relationship, and she was so dumb not giving it to her.

"I'll tell them sooner, Dahyun. Once they step down from their position so I could do whatever I want without them telling me what to do. Hold on a little longer, baby. You know how much I love you, right?" Dahyun nods but the uncertainty in her eyes didn't get unnoticed by Jihyo.

"I heard it." Dahyun opened, her hands gripping Jihyo's white shirt.

The older's brows creased, "What?"

"The merging of Park and Kang." Dahyun simply said, removing Jihyo's hand on her cheeks. She walks towards the wig she threw earlier and picked it up.

"Dahyun.. I can handle it. I will make sure to not get involve my freedom from it." Jihyo assured, reaching Dahyun's arm but the latter wags it away.

"You're going to marry the Kang. You have no power to refuse because your parents were still in the position. This is what I have been thinking for long, if you have had told them about us, there wouldn't anything like this." Dahyun moped.

"They will be mad, Dahyun. It's not like they won't like you. We keep on getting death threats, knowing my parents, they do not want to have someone to be used against our family. You're vulnerable, they can instantly capture you especially that you're an artist and everyone knows your schedules. You should understand it, I keep on telling you that." Jihyo explained, she heave an exasperated sigh when Dahyun wore her wig again. "You're leaving me here?"

"I'm ready to take all the risks for you. If you tell your parents, it's not like they'll tell everyone about it. If all you want is to protect me, then let's stop seeing each other." She get her bag on the couch and wear her glasses.

"Dahyun, that's not what I mean. Don't leave me, I love you." Jihyo plead.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm giving you time to fix what you have to fix. Focus on your work and I'll focus on mine, in the mean time." Dahyun firmly said, she gave Jihyo a peck before dashing out of their condo, leaving Jihyo at lost of words.

+++

Jihyo hasn't been doing well since the day she went home from meeting Dahyun. She often lose her focus and her mind flies into a certain pale girl. Her heart is breaking whenever she missed her girlfriend but when she woyld call her, she wouldn't answer, enough to ruin her whole day, and sometimes she unintentionally pours it to her sisters.

Her parents could see the changes of their older daughter's attitude, from always calm and compose to irritable and frowning. They could see how she always stared at her phone and would throw it sometimes. To think that it's a month now since she became like that, they decided to ask and meddle in.

"Jihyo." Her dad called her while they were eating their dinner. "You're brows were near from connecting. What's wrong?"

Jihyo swallowed her food before answering in a monotonous voice, "None, dad." 

But ofcourse, her parents and sisters wouldn't buy it, "Seems like there is for us. We're family, Jihyo, you can tell us whatever. Plus, you have to gather your mind today, you'll talk to the press tomorrow." Her mother urge her, reaching Jihyo's hand.

Jihyo's lips turns into a frown, she have to let the media know about her, taking over the company next week, but she feels like she wants to cancel it because of her state of mind.

She sighed, "I just want to ask, mom, am I going to marry the son of Kang Family?" She ask, as she met the eyes of her parents.

Her mother clicked her tongue and shakes her head, she looks disappointed and angry so as her dad that made Jihyo confused.

"That family were the traitors, they were the one behind the death threats we were receiving. They are greedy and selfish. We already filed a case to them." Her father explained, they could feel how angry he was to the other family.

Jihyo's eyes shine by the news, "So that means, I'm free? I mean, we're free? There's no more threats?" She ask with excitement.

Her parents look at each other, amused by the sudden change. "Yes, Jihyo. You're safe now. What's with that?" Her mom asked.

"I know this will be so sudden and will get you mad but I'm dating someone for a year now." Jihyo admitted like a bomb. Her family gawk like a fool at her and her sister even dropped her utensils.

"For a year!?" Her sister, Seoyeon, repeated in disbelief.

"You hide it for a year!?" Her mother followed with the same tone.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you. I don't want her to be involved with the threats our family were receiving." Jihyo explained, looking guilty for hiding it from her parents.

"We understand. Who's the lucky gu--"

"Girl." Jihyo cut her father off.

"A girl!?" They shouted in chorus. She immediately handed her mother a glass of water when she started coughing.

Jihyo tensed. Don't they like me liking girls? Are they against it? Those thoughts came in her mind.

"Yes. We met on a conferrence you organized two years ago, we talk and get to know each other, until we decided to meet secretly and level up our relationship a year ago." She smiled at herself upon remembering the happy moments from before, but it fades immediately when she remembered that they weren't talking for a month now and she missed her so much.

"I supposed you fought, she wasn't answering your calls that's why you throw your phone and the very reason why your mood changes every time." Mr. Park concluded, shaking his head in amusement.

"So, let me repeat, who's the lucky girl?" Her mother asked.

Jihyo gave them a smile, an inlove smile, her eyes were shining and her whole aura radiates positive energy, "It's Kim Dahyun."

For the second time, her parents' and sister's mouth went agape, she feels like everything that she'll say, they'll react like that. What's amusing with her loving another girl?

"The famous Kim Dahyun? The model? The singer? The pianist? The rapper? The dancer? For short, the multi-talented, Kim Dahyun?" Her mother over-reacted. "I'm a fan! Is she going to be my daughter-in-law? Invite her now, Jihyo! Hurry!"

Jihyo rolled her eyes at her mother. She wasn't answering her call, how would she invite her? If it's from different time, she would probably do it but they are not in good terms.

"How did you get such beautiful lady, Jihyo? You've got the taste. Invite her now." Her father added. 

"Mom, Dad, remember? She wasn't answering unnie's call. They weren't in good terms. Unnie probably messed up big time." Jihyo looked at her sister in disblief. Did she just take Dahyun's side without knowing the story? What a sister.

"Ah, right. Anyway, I'm not against your relationship, I'm happy you found someone that'll make you happy. Whatever happened between you, I know you know what to do. But for now, look through your script again and be ready for tomorrow." Her father told her, which she responded with a nod and smiled.

She was happy that she finally get the chance to come out and let them know about Dahyun. But the problem is her girlfriend herself, how would she share the news if she wasn't answering her call? 

And right there and then, she thought of an idea.

+++

The media conference is already near to its end, Jihyo was professionally answering questions and Dahyun is watching her from national television. 

She couldn't keep her eyes from the TV that even her favorite food in front of her couldn't take her eyes away from it. She missed her girlfriend, she missed her warmth, her kissed, her hugs, her voice, everything about her, but she have to control herself for the sake of them both. 

Her next move, if she will alreadyctalk to her or..will comoletely break apart from her, depends on what news will come out from Jihyo today. That's why she's listening attentively.

"Thank you, Ms. Park Jihyo. We wish your company all the luck and success, there is." She heard one reporter said, as far as she remembers, that was the last one and it was finally done.

"Thank you. Before I end this conference, I just want to call out something." Jihyo said, asking for the reporters if it's okay to take some time, when they nod she stared right through the camera. "Since we're free from threats now, I want to tell everyone that.. I'm taken and going to marry soon."

Dahyun's mouth almost reach the floor upon hearing the news, her heart shatters as if someone has been squeezing it tightly. Her breathing became ragged and her tears started brimming out of her eyes.

"Dah--"

"It's Kim Dahyun. We had a little fight so she wasn't answering my calls, so I bet she was shocked and must be crying now. I'm sorry, baby. But call me immediately if you're watching this now and tell me your answer. I want to marry you and be officially a Park." 

Dahyun's mind went blank. She thought.. It was someone else. She thought the merging will continue. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears right now, she couldn't believe Jihyo would announce it and ask her in a national TV, if it wouldn't for her manager who smack her, she wouldn't wake up from her thoughts.

She immediately stood up form her chair and get her phone, she dialed her girlfriend's number and with just one ring, she immediately answered.

"Yes, Jihyo. Marry me."


	6. Half a Heart (MiHyun)

Dahyun was meandering at the seashore alone, occassionally burying her feet to feel the warmth the refined sand is giving her. She missed it, the salty and cold breeze of air, the sunlight hitting her pale skin, the way how her hair danced along with the waves of the ocean. She loves everything about beaches, oceans and sea. 

If she only have a choice where to live, she would probably choose a peaceful island rather than a polluted city. Her work forbids her to do so but another more dominant reason was her past forbids her. 

There were a lot of people, locals and foreigns, enjoying the beauty of the meeting of the sun and the ocean like her. She feels so happy to witness this sight again after a lot of years, the sight that she almost forgot she has witnessed before. The sight that brings floods of memories back in her mind. The sight that she enjoys watching so much before, not because it was more beautiful in the past years, but because she was watching it with someone she loved beside her.

It was Dahyun's first time again for about five years in coming back at places as such, especially the beach where she was right now. The beach that bears the memories of her past, of their past, that she does or doesn't want to remember at all.

Her heart swells again after remembering the years of being left alone, right exactly at that place, it sure had left a big impact on her that she can't even move forward for years. Especially that she was left without even receiving a word of explanation, or even a single 'bye' from that someone. She just ran away, without turning her back once more, bringing half of her heart with her and leaving the half shattered in her.

She stopped at a particular spot to give a moment for herself to watch the beauty of sunset. The orange light that reflects to the sea is also reflecting to her eyes. She momentarily closed her eyes to feel the warm breeze of air, the cold water on her feet and the calmness of the place.

"Mina!"

Dahyun shot her eyes open when she heard someone shouted the name she hasn't heard for long. She furrows her brow thinking that it was just her mind because she, herself, was thinking of her earlier. But when she heard it again for the second time, her heart raced again. Especially that when she turned her head on the side, she saw her. 

The woman she didn't see in five years. 

The woman who left her.

The woman she loved for so long. 

The woman who bring half of her heart with her.

Myoui Mina.

"It's you!" The taller girl exclaimed, pointing happily at Dahyun with her eyes sparkling like a kid who was given an ice cream by her mom.

Dahyun was perplexed and confused, she just saw the girl after her many years of missing in action and how could she act like she never abandoned her? She also notices her thin body like she could fall even with just a whip of air, how her lips were paler than usual, how her eyes got deeper and has bags under, how the fluffy cheeks became into boney one. She furrows her brow at her state.

"W-what--"

"Mina! I told you stop running, you are not fully healed yet." A girl with a frown and wrinkled forehead, approached Mina.

"Nayeon, it's her! The one who keeps on appearing in my dream!" Mina said enthusiastically, about to give Dahyun a hug but the latter steps backward and avoids her.

Her dreams? Me? Why is she talking like she didn't know me? Dahyun mentally asked herself, so much questions were circulting in her mind.

"Oh? The one you keep on telling me before?" The girl with Mina asked, looking at Dahyun with a faint smile.

"I never thought she's real. It's my first time seeing her in person. I'm so happy. But.. Unnie, my heart is aching." Mina said followed by her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nayeon panics, she rubs her back as she make her stop, "Shhh. Mina it's okay, calm down. I didn't bring your meds so let's get back to the hotel." 

"H-How about her? I want to be close to her, I want to talk to her." Mina whines, looking at Dahyun who was full of confusion and mind clouded with questions that shows on her face.

She was just looking at Mina like she was some sort of an alien. Like the Mina she knew was gone, she doesn't know what happened to her. What happened after she left. She never hearf a thing about her for five years and with the way she was acting like know, she knew something was wrong.

There's no way that I would be that easy to forget, right? Even though she left me, I know she had loved me so much. Plus I was her first girlfriend. How would she be able to forget me? Dahyun thought.

"I'll talk to her later, Mina. We have to go back now, okay?" Nayeon said, she turned her head to face Dahyun, "I know you're confused. If you want your questions to be answered let's talk tomorrow at lunch. We're on the same hotel."

Dahyun just stood there. Watching their retreating backs. The sun has set and the night sky overtakes the horizon. She saw Mina look back at her with sadness in her eyes, like she was longing for her for so long. And even her, couldn't take her eyes off of her. 

The moment their eyes met, her heart beats again, the butterflies that was long gone was back. The familiar beat of her heart that only Myoui Mina can pull off in her, she felt it again. Like all of what she felt before came in a second. 

And that's when she realized that the half of her heart is back.

+++

"What happened to her?" Dahyun asked the girl in front of her who was currently eating.

Like what the girl said yesterday, they meet at lunch at the hotel's dining area. Dahyun also learned that the girl, Nayeon, was the friend doctor of Mina.

Nayeon swallowed the food first before she answered, "I'll be straight to the point, Kim Dahyun. She suffered from Brain Inflammation due to some virus that infect her cancer cells. I remembered, she consulted to me saying that she often experience severe head aches, dizziness, and she also forgets things. I insisted on cheking her in the CT Scan and that's where I found out about her sickness." She explained.

"If you could remember the date of your consultation with her, was it.. May 27, 2016?" She asked slowly, clenching the napkin so hard.

Nayeon looks up, remembering the date. "Uhm, yes. I remember it was exactly five years ago yesterday that she flied back in Japan for treatment."

The younger bit her lip, her hands were shivering and her heart is pounding hard, "Yesterday also marks our fifth year of break up." She solemnly confessed.

It was her birthday, they decided to celebrate it at the beach together. But it happened, she broke up with her the next morning after spending one whole night with her. It was also the very reason why she didn't bother spending her birthday anymore.

"I know. She cried in the plane, cried in the car, cried in the arms of her mom, cried while having her treatment, cried while looking at your pictures. She suffered with you, until she can't remember anything at all after her surgery." Nayeon stared at her food, reminiscing the hardship of Mina's journey to fight her sickness. She's glad she fought and consulted on her the earliest.

Dahyun sighed, closing her eyes from the too much information handed in her. "But.. What does she mean about dreaming about me?" 

"She's slowly gaining her memories back but she still has no idea about it. I was really ready to find you as soon as we get back here in Korea to help her but she insist on coming here, and I bet she saw this place in her dreams." Nayeon explained, stuffing her mouth with steak.

Dahyun looks at the sea side. All her five years she thought Mina did not really loved her, she blamed Mina for the hurt she caused her, she hated Mina for leaving her just like that without any second thought. But with the reason explained to her, she was now blaming herself for being neglectful girlfriend that she didn't realize something was wrong with her. 

Her gaze went to the door when it opens, it was like the whole world stops and slowed, she saw how Mina's eyes shines when their eyes met, how her eyes and lips forms into a smile as she gave her a wave. Dahyun was like back from scratch, from the days she was just having a fat crush on Mina, the familiar heartbeat, sparks, excitement, happiness, and butterflies she feels towards the former girlfriend. She feels like she's whole again, her half heart that despite of being put together was still never whole and something was still missing was now back into whole again. Oh, how she likes and misses that feeling.

"Hi! You're here! I'm glad you didn't leave." The angel snapped her from her thoughts, she almost got blind by how bright her smile was and like there was an energy oozing out of her.

"Uhm, yes. I have one week as my treat for my..birthday." She answered quietly, still staring at the beauty in front.

"Really? That's cool! What's your name? Can we be friends?" She asked looking at her in anticipation. She also get her face close to her that she has the chance to spot the beauty marks she adores from the older.

She looks at Nayeon when she saw her move, Dahyun rolled her eyes at her when the older made a heart through her hand while wiggling her eyebrows. She look back at Mina again and smiled at her. There's no way she would reject a cutie in front of her.

"You have the half of my heart and I have to get it back from you, so sure. Let's be friends."

Or more than that.


	7. Saved (DubChaeng)

Son Chaeyoung is the trusted sheriff of one town. She always wear a cowboy hat, a black shirt with a longsleeves tied around her waist, shorts and boots. She has short hair and a rifle tuck on its small bag, clung on her shorts.

There were almost no criminal cases reported in their town because of her, the people fear her. The people respect her. Everyone admires her, there were men who tried hitting on her but she didn't give them even a single chance, nor give them a slight hint that she liked them. You can't talk to her if not about her work.

That's because she has set her eyes to the most untouchable, reseved lady who got more admirers than her, even though men hasn't even seen the lady, with just by hearing the name, they were already swooned and inloved. 

"Sheriff, the Mayor's car is coming." the barricader told her, getting inside the small control room to operate the barricade.

Chaeyoung put back the gun into its case and get down from the car's hood. She always monitors the people going in and out of her town, she makes sure to not let wolves came in to wreck her humble town.

She saw three cars approaching them, she put her hands inside her pockets as she waits for them. 

"Goodafternoon, Ms. Son." The Mayor greeted her from the backseat's window.

"Goodafternoon, Honorable Mayor Kim. If you don't mind me asking, I see two another cars, who were these people?" She asked, looking to the cars behind the Mayor's car.

"Oh. The one behind me was the family of my friend, they will stay for a week in my house. And the last one was my daughter's new car. She was driving it." He answered. Chaeyoung immediately shot her eyes towards the last car, she suddenly feel giddy and nervous, she felt her heart leap upon the chance of getting to see the untouchable lady of the town. 

"Anyway, do what you need to do, they'll comply. Thank you for your hardwork as always, Ms. Son." The Mayor dismissed, smiling fondly at her which the sheriff gave a smiled back and a salute before letting them drive in.

"Hi, may I see your licence? Though the Mayor already introduced you to me, I still need to check on you." She smilingly said as soon as the window were downed.

"Sure. Do it fast." 

Chaeyoung almost raised her eyebrow when a man in his twenties shoved the papers to her rudely. She saw the man's parents at the back bit they seems to not care by their son's behavior. She shakes her head as she looked through the papers then give it back to him.

As soon as she gave it back, the man didn't thank her or even spare him a glance but just drive away. She couldn't help but be suspicious and mad at the same time. How could the Mayor befriended these kind of people?

She instantly forgot about the anger she felt inside her when the last car arrived in front of her. The window is already down so she easily get tp see the beauty inside the car. 

Kim Dahyun. 

She's wearing a violet shorts and violet sweater, a sunglasses, her brown hair was curled flowing freely to her shoulder.

"Y-your licence, p-please." She stuttered from nervousness. She gritted her teeth and quietly pinched herself to get herself together.

"Sure, Beautiful." Dahyun replied, or flirted, getting her licence from the small compartment of her car. 

Chaeyoung's ears perked from the compliment, she doesn't know if she was being delusional or she heard it right. Nonetheless, she admired the side profile of the lady, her pointed nose was so fascinating and her cheeks looks cute up close.

Kim Dahyun is a homebody, Chaeyoung barely see her and bet she doesn't even know her. She only has the chance to look at her whenever the Mayor came inor out of town, her daughter was seated at the back who never spared him any glance but was staring on the other side of the car.

But now that she was talking to her, One. On. One. She was panicking inside, for the very first time of her lifetime since she was known for her calm and composed self, she's not far from messing things right now

"Here. Take your time so I could take my time staring at you." Dahyun, once again, flirtily said as she lowered her sunglasses to her nose and propped up her elbow on the window to look at her.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but blush. She didn't expect the person who men were getting crazy and head over heels at was more flirty than them. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and fold the papers then give it back to her, "You can come in now." She said.

"Hmm. Thanks, sheriff." Dahyun huskily said but still with her innocent face. "Ah, I remember! We have night party tomorrow. I don't know if my dad has told you about it, but please come."

Chaeyoung tilts her head, the Mayor has not mentioned about it and maybe her forgot so she just shrugged her shoulder, "If there will be no extra work at that time, I'll come." She answered.

Dahyun sighed in disappointment, "I hope there were none. Anyway, I'll still wait for you. Ciao."

Chaeyoung watched the lady drive away, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. It was her first time in years of being the sheriff to talk to the daughter of the Mayor, actually no one in the town except for those who were in their house has talked to the lady, so she was really surprised.

"I hope I don't have work tomorrow." She muttered to herself.

+++

Chaeyoung huffed and puffed in annoyance when she looked at her watch. She's currently leaving the police station after her extra duty. Unfortunately, of all the days to do a crime, it was today the thieves had chosen so she had to tend to them and investigate the theft in the town's bank happened in midnight that they tried locating the suspects until night.

It means, the party she was invited by the lady she likes herself was missed. She was really internally cursing the thieves that she even told herself to knock them some senses once she detained them.

She bit her lip and groaned when she looked at her time again, it was already ten in the evening. She doesn't know if the party is already over or not. She was now battling to herself if she would check or go straight home since she was also tired. 

"I think she would understand if I didn't show up tonight." Chaeyoung told to herself, igniting her car's engine.

She was driving the way to her house when she heard the police radio sound. She immediately get it and pressed the PTT.

"Radio Check. Radio Check."

"Read you loud and clear. Go Ahead." She answered, listening attentively. This might be an emergency since she barely receive calls like that at night.

"This is the Mayor's head security guard. A mess is currently happening at the Mayor's place. The family he invited kidnapped the Mayor's daughter and were the ones who stole from our bank. Please guard the boundary of our town. Over."

Chaeyoung gritted her teeth and clenched the steering wheel. She was right, she knew those rude family has no good intention and the feeling they give were not her vibe.

"Wilco. On my way. Over." She said turning to the other side of the road, away from her house.

"Over." She heard the guard said before the radio call ended. She stepped on the gas pedal while calling on the radio.

"Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. This is Sheriff Son, requesting a back-up at the boundary. The Mayor's daughter was kidnapped. Over." 

"Copy. We'll be there. Over." 

Chaeyoung arrived right in time. She has just parked her car when she saw the criminal's family car driving fastly from the side mirror. She immediately get off of her car and get her rifle.

She closed her eyes as she raised her gun towards them, she breathe in an air as she opened her left eye and pointed the gun on one of the tire while the car was approaching her.

"You messed with the wrong sheriff's town and girl, people." She uttered then pressed the trigger two times simultaneously boring holes in the two tires in front causing the car to wiggle left and right and finally stopping at the field on the left.

The people inside furiously get out of the car and gave Chaeyoung death glares. The young man harshly opened the passenger seat and pulled the beautiful lady on her hair, causing her to muffled a groan due to the tapes on her mouth, her hands were also tied and she was crying.

"If you won't let us through, I'll kill her." The man said, pointing his gun on Dahyun's head, earning a squeak and afraid look from the latter.

Chaeyoung's heart softened and angered at the same time. Looking at the girl's soft and weak side has kicked something in her. The latter was looking at her with tears, fear and worries on her eyes, like she was pleading to help her.

Chaeyoung pursed her lips, "Give the lady to me and I'll let you go." She offered, silently praying that the police came in time. Not too soon and not too late.

"Son, let that girl go, we don't need her. We already had the money." The woman persuaded, looking at her left and right.

"But I like her, mom. You told me I could make her my queen?" The son bantered with a wrinkled forehead.

"You can have all the girls in the world with how much money we got. Let her go and let us go!" The old man scolded him and turned her gaze to Chaeyoung, "Put down your gun sheriff. We'll let her go in exchange of your car."

Chaeyoung tuts and rolled her eyes. She didn't hesitate to throw her rifle on the side and motioned her hands towards her car.

"All yours."

The two oldies gave their son a meaningful look which the latter only scowled. She harshly pushed Dahyun that made her stumbled on the ground as the three run to Chaeyoung's car and Chaeyoung run towards Dahyun.

"Are you okay?" She carefully removed the tape on her mouth and the ropes tied on her hand. She heard her car's engine and the three criminals cheering.

"N-now that you're here." Dahyun silently replied. "Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked pertaining to the leaving car.

Chaeyoung fixes the lady's brown hair. She heard the police siren and saw four cars coming. She pointed the way the criminals went and the police immediately got her signal.

"They will handle it. My car's gasoline won't last longer than thirty minutes anyway." She answered, there was one car stopped for them to pick them up. "Can you walk?"

Dahyun nods, "Yes, but I still want you to carry me." She answered softly, eyes tired of crying.

Chaeyoung giggles, "Okay. As a payment for not attending at your party." She immediately carried her in a bridal style and Dahyun instictively placed her hand around the sheriff's neck.

"Thank you for saving me, Sheriff Chae." Dahyun whisphered, slowly being engulfed by sleepiness.

"You're welcome. You're mine to protect, anyway."


	8. Height (DaTzu)

Dahyun is currently inside the Supermarket Mall, buying her necessities and groceries for her new home. She's pushing the push cart on her one hand while she's looking through her list in her phone.

"Geez!" She said when her phone buzzed and saw the face and registered name of the person who is currently calling her.

"Hello?" She answered. She continue walking towards the meats and vegetables section while her phone is on her ear.

"Where are you?" Dahyun heard her clicked her tongue, sounding so pissed and annoyed. If she's with her, she knew she's rolling her eyes.

"I'm shopping, Tzuyu." 

Dahyun put three packs of different flavor of marinated chicken in the cart and proceed to get porks.

"Tofuuu! I told you to wake me up when you do!" Tzuyu whines, and Dahyun knew she was pouting and stomping her feet cutely.

Dahyun laughs, "I'm sorry, cutie. Why? Do you have something to buy as well? I'll just get it for you." She offered, still busy putting everything she thinks she needs.

Tzuyu huffs, "That's not it, Dub. We've been doing this stuff together ever since, how come you didn't ask me this time? Can you reach the upper shelves now? You barely grew one centimeter!"

Dahyun moved her phone away from her ear and scowl. Truth really hurts, huh.

"You don't have to slap the reality to me, Jotzu. It isn't my fault that the world is too big for me." She defended, looking around the racks and shelves that were foot bigger than her. "I'm busy, Baby. Bye!"

She put back her phone in her pocket and went to her favorite part of the supermarket that she considers as 'heaven'. She's now at the Chocolate Section, choosing what brand should she choose today and what should she stock for the month. She never forgets these precious food everytime she goes for shopping, she would forget the most important one but not chocolates.

She crouched down to get the jar of branded chocolate paste she finds interesting. "This would be a great pair with Tzuyu's bread."

Chou Tzuyu is her friend turns to girlfriend. She was her very close friend back then. The girlfriend she never thought she would have. The most precious, purest, cutest, tallest and most beautiful in the whole world.

They met back when they were in highschool when Dahyun was a top student who was assigned to assisst one of the exchange student from Taiwan which is Tzuyu. They hardly communicated at first since the only Mandarin words Dahyun knew were 'Nihao' and 'Wo ai ni' and she was not that fluent in English. but as time goes by, as they get along with each other, Tzuyu has gotten better in Hanggul.

It was just short amount of time, they hadn't time to bond outside of their school that time, since Tzuyu was just an exchange student, she had to go back to Taiwan and leave Korea. She even cried so much while Dahyun just smiled sadly at her on their farewell. Saying that they will see each other again if fate would allow them, Tzuyu left in slightly heavy heart.

But it did. Due to Tzuyu's consistent bugging to her parents to allow her continue her studies in Korea, they agreed. Tzuyu enrolled in the school where she was just an exchange student before and the first thing she did was to find Dahyun in the first day of school.

Tzuyu found her in the library, tiptoeing, arms immensely stretched upward, making an annoyed face and clearly having a hard time reaching a book on the highest shelf. So she walked behind her and get it for her, earning a very shocked face from the older when she saw a goddess when she turned her back.

Since then, Tzuyu lived with Dahyun who rent in the same apartment as the younger. One thing that they enjoyed doing together was shopping. Tzuyu was assigned to get the things that Dahyun couldn't reach, that's why Tzuyu has been really necessary for Dahyun when it comes to doing the groceries.

In three years of living together, it was Dahyun who have fallen in love first towards the Taiwanese beauty, but the twist was it was Tzuyu who confessed first. Dahyun couldn't bring herself admitting her feelings. As those times became tough for them because they started becoming secretive towards each other and Dahyun became closer with Chaeyoung who knows all about her secrets, that leads Tzuyu to confess and bring back what's hers which was to make her hers.

That's where they started. They are now through with their Second Anniversary last month and still going strong.

"Good old days." Dahyun muttered to herself, getting herself out of reminiscing. 

She get up and places two jars of chocolate paste in the cart and continue choosing her favorites. In her every shopping, she always takes her time in choosing chocolates than in any other things. You would really put time and effort to the ones you love and value.

"Wow! Choco pie!" Dahyun's eyes instantly turn to heart shapes when she saw boxes of her all time favorite Choco pies in the world lined up on the upper shelf of chocolates.

She tried reaching it but her height isn't enough. She tried jumping but to no avail. She scowl and sighed, she took one step backwards and look at her target, thinking of a possible way to get it.

She shakes her head and tried again with her fullest tiptoes and even held with the other shelve, she stepped on the lowest shelf and did the tiptoes there.

"Tofu!" Tzuyu called in horror when she saw what her girlfriend was doing. She decided to follow her because she knew things like this would happen, but she was now late.

Dahyun smiled in victory when she get a hold of one box, she forcefully pulled it but what she didn't expect was the other boxes of Chocopies became misplaced causing it to gravitate on her. She immediately steps down and crouched down to protect herself.

Dahyun felt a body engulfed her body, she heard the thumps from the boxes falling above and a grunt from the person who was hugging her. With the familiar perfume and voice, she knew even without looking who would protect her at all cost, who would risk her safety and life for her, the person who would choose to be hurt than her.

"Tzuyu." She whisphered, she placed her hand on Tzuyu's head to protect it.

When the falling boxes stop, Tzuyu stands up. There are people around them, starting to help them picked those boxes. If this is in another scenario, Dahyun would be happy that it was raining of chocolates, but with Tzuyu's emotionless face while apologizing and picking up the boxes back to its place, she knew she messed up.

After they fixed everything, it was Tzuyu who pushed the cart to the cashier while Dahyun was just silently trailing behind her with head hang low in shame.

Until they reached their own cars, Tzuyu put the groceries in Dahyun's compartment, closing it a bit loud making the latter flinch.

"Head straight home." Tzuyu muttered without looking at her before proceeding back to her own car.

Dahyun heaved a sigh while watching Tzuyu's back. She just get in her car and drives home. Tzuyu barely gets mad at her, but when she does, she'll give her a cold shoulder and a silent treatment, which is the worst for her.

Dahyun reached their new house, it was their parent's gift for their second anniversary. She saw Tzuyu's car already parked and the gate is still opem, she saw Tzuyu resting her back on their front door. 

Dahyun parked her car beside Tzuyu's. She get off of her car and opened the compartment to get the bags of their groceries. Tzuyu still helps her with it.

That's what she loves about Tzuyu. Even though she's mad, she still look out for her. She still helps her with everything. She still shows her love even how mad she gets. She's just so pure.

"I'm sorry, Tzu." Dahyun uttered in almost inaudible voice. They are at their kitchen, placing the goods to their places.

Tzuyu didn't answer. She just continue putting the vegetables and fruits in the refrigirator. 

Dahyun pursed her lips and frowns. She opened the cabinets hanging on the wall and put the cup noodles and cans inside. She gets tired of tiptoeing and looking up so she had an idea.

"What are you doing?" Tzuyu spoke for the first time, brows furrowed while holding Dahyun's cloth to stop her from what she's doing.

"It's uncomfortable to put these cups in, these cabinets are so high for me." Dahyun answered, lifting her feet up to the sink but Tzuyu carried her away from it.

Tzuyu put her down, made her sit and towers above her. She put both of her hands on her waist like a nagging mom and Dahyun knew.. she is.

"You never learn, Dubu. You almost got pin down by those chocopies and now this? You really want to get hury, don't you? Did you forget that you have a tall girlfriend to help you?" Tzuyu nags, red from her sudden burst out.

"No.." Dahyun answered in a small voice. But can't help looking at her hot girlfriend in front of her.

"Then why are you doing things alone? Don't try doing the things I always do for you, such as this, because I won't ever go anywhere and won't ever get tired doing these for you." 

Dahyun looks at her in teary eyes. That was so smooth and so sweet to say. Knowing that she was mad and still say those kind of things instead of those hurtful words. She knew she's with the right person. The kindest and purest girlfriend that she would only be the one to experience.

"What are you cryi--"

"I love you." Dahyun said while crying on her hands. Her heart is full and overwhelmed. She wants to cry in happiness knowing that she was the luckiest.

Tzuyu stand in bafflement while looking at her girlfriend. She doesn't know what has gotten to her and ctied suddenly. Is she just trying to escape from my rant? She asked to herself.

"I love you too but I'm not done yet, Dubu." Tzuyu said, but she knew the annoyance she felt earlier about Dahyun almost getting hurt at the mall fades like magic when Dahyun told her those three words.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Eh?" Tzuyu confusedly asked.

"I'll get crazy if you leave me." Dahyun continue speaking, still her face buried on her hand.

"I told you that won't happen. Now, listen to m--" Tzuyu got cut off when Dahyun speaks again.

"I love you so much, Tzuyu."

That was the last straw for Tzuyu. She put down her arms on her side and stared seriously at Dahyun. She kept interrupting her and even got cut off by her sweet words, which was definitely Tzuyu's weakness.

"Stand up and kiss me."


	9. WKOG Nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just some part of my works. You can read more on my wattpad account. TWICYYY06

What kind of Girlfriend is Nayeon to Dahyun?

Dahyun woke up by the kick on her leg and an arm wrapped on her neck. She huskily groaned as she lightly takes the arm away from her neck that seems to strangling her and peek through her one open eye.

She saw the back of the head of the person beside her, she was lying on her stomach, legs spread all over and arms both on her side, her head is on the other side so Dahyun couldn't see her face, regardless, she knew she's still cute even when asleep.

Dahyun closes her eyes for a moment to gather all her senses, she opens it again and looks at the clock. It was still too early to wake her girlfriend up so she just let her have more sleep and moves out of the bed first.

Im Nayeon, her girlfriend of three years. The very first girlfriend she would ever have. The perfect looking girl who can do everything. One was making her fall for her, without even doing anything.

She walks on the other side of the bed but only to burst into fit giggles when she saw Nayeon covered with her own hair. Dahyun even gets confuse as to where her face was. 

She leans towards her, brushing her overly sprawled hair away from her face, giving her the chance to see her own sunshine who is kind of unfairly still beautifully sleeping with lips slightly parted. 

Dahyun's lips instantly forms into a smile upon seeing the same face, though three years have past, she won't get tired of seeing first thing in the morning. The same person she wouldn't even dream of being replaced by anyone. She only wants her, the one and only person whose name is Im Nayeon.

The pale girl leans towards the older's forehead and planted a light kiss there making the latter stirs in her sleep but still not enough to wake her up.

Dahyun smiles and stares at her girl for not more than five minutes before deciding to leave the room and prepare for their breakfast. She knows how Nayeon loves being cared and spoiled. She loves Dahyun babying her and loves seeing how she gets soft when Nayeon does her aegyo.

She turned on the song playlist on her phone and started doing her magic in the kitchen. She's thinking of preparing only fruits and salad since they will be going out today for a date. Knowing Nayeon, she will try every food she'll see and squeal when one is tasty and frown when one is not.

"Daaahyunieee!"

Dahyun turns her head to her back when she heard a cute whine from behind. Her queen is finally awake. She saw Nayeon walking down the stairs with a tousled hair, a pout and stretched arms, like a child waiting for a comfort hug from her mother.

Dahyun chuckles at her girlfriend's cuteness. She continues slicing the apples as she felt the tight hug of arms on her waist, a face plops on her shoulder next to hers, as her nose fills with her favorite familiar scent coming all from Nayeon.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Before I sleep, I was thinking of cuddling you early in the morning but you weren't beside me when I open my eyes." Nayeon rants, stomping her feet as her pout became longer.

Dahyun kiss the pout away from Nayeon's beautiful face, earning a gasp from the latter. She looks at her in confusion when she steps backward covering her mouth.

"Why?" Dahyun asked with her brows furrowed.

"I haven't brush my teeth yet! Oh my gosh, so embarassing!" Nayeon exclaimed, sprinting towards their bathroom to brush her teeth.

Dahyun laugh loudly, amused by her girlfriend's actions. "I don't mind it, baby! I'll still kiss you even when you wear dentures."

While waiting for Nayeon, she prepared the fruits and salad on the table with a glass of water and cup of hot chocolate for her. She settled herself on one of the chairs and waited for Nayeon not for long.

"My set of teeth are still good, I'll only wear dentures probably when I'm old." Nayeon came back to the kitchen while wiping her face with a face towel.

"Exactly. I'll still kiss you even when we're old." The younger smoothly said, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

Nayeon chortles at her remarks. She plops down beside Dahyun and leans forward with her lips pouting. "Kiss me now."

Dahyun blushes at the latter's antic but still complied, giving her a peck on her forehead then to her pouty lips which made Nayeon smiles from ear to ear.

"You'll only do that to me, 'kay?" The older said while softly caressing Dahyun's cheeks. 

"Ofcourse."

+++

The two were inside the mall, holding each other's hands while window shopping. If they see something interesting they would check it out but most of their time, they spend it on arcade, upon Dahyun's request. 

They were now heading to a particular restaurant after they spend all their tokens. Dahyun was carrying a three small stuff toys from Nayeon's tricky win against the claw. She's the most competitive Nayeon, her desire to win is unbeatable, she'll cheat if she have to especially that her girlfriend is watching her.

"Dahyun? Nayeon?" The couple was interrupted from their chatting when a fine lady called their names.

As soon as Nayeon heard that voice, her brow archs and her hold on Dahyun's hand tightens.

"Oh! Momo..unnie." The pale girl awkwardly calls back the lady. Nervously glancing over Nayeon's side when she felt the sudden change in her aura.

Momo beams, "Long time no see. How are you two?"

"We--"

"We're doing fine not until you call us." Nayeon cut Dahyun off and answers Momo instead with a sharp tone.

"Nayeon." Dahyun warns through her eyes but Nayeon just shrugs, looking away from them, but still, holding Dahyun's hand tightly.

Momo snorts with that. Shaking her head, "I see. Someone's still haven't moved on from the past, eh?"

"Unnie." The younger calls Momo this time. Shaking her head, signalling to not push the oldest to her limits.

They heard Nayeon snicker, looking at Momo amusedly. "So you're saying that you haven't moved on from the past? Because I did." 

But Momo didn't back down, she gave Nayeon a smirk and looks at Dahyun. The latter stood frozen on her spot when Momo held both of her cheeks and was about to kiss her, but even before Momo leans in, Nayeon was fast to pull Dahyun to her back like protecting her from the bad people im front of them.

Momo burst into an uncontrollable laughter, holding her tummy at what has just happened. "You're so funny, Nayeon. I'm just going to give her a forehead kiss, like what I always do. I missed my friend."

"We almost broke up because of you. You can't blame me." Nayeon spat, giving the latter the attitude.

Hirai Momo is Dahyun's super clingy friend who always rains her with kisses and sticks with her anywhere. Momo tried kissing Dahyun on her lips one time when the latter was sleeping, if not for Nayeon pushing her away from her girlfriend of six months.

"See? You haven't moved on yet. I already said my apologies." Momo replied. She looks at her phone then to the couple's back after reading a message. "Looks like you'll have a hard time today, Nayeon."

"Momori-- oh, Dahyunie, Nayeon unnie!" 

The two looks at the direction of the voice. Dahyun mentally face palmed while Nayeon almost rolled her eyes at the girl walking towards them.

"Satang." Momo mumbles with a laugh.

Sana engulfs Momo with a hug, then turns to Nayeon who just hugs her back and to Dahyun whom she gave a kiss on the cheek and another bone breaking hug.

"Hey! That's enough." Nayeon complains, pulling Sana away from her girlfriend.

"You're so possessive, unnie! That's not good for Dah--"

"No! I love it!" Dahyun stops her, not wanting Nayeon to think of it and eventually change.

She loves Nayeon for being herself, she loves how possessive Nayeon could get when someone's trying to flirt with her. She loves how the latter not letting go of her hand in a crowded place, placing her jacket around her when she shows too much skin, kissing her in front of everyone to tell them that she's already hers. It's not being possessive, it's protectiveness.

Sana went silent. Silently being jealous of Dahyun's love for Nayeon. But when she looks at Nayeon, she became more jealous by how the oldest look at her girlfriend. It was full of love. She hopes she finds someone who'll look at each other the way that couple does.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Momo breaks in. "Let's just eat here." She pointed the restaurant on the side.

"No, we're eating separately." Nayeon started pulling Dahyun away from the two but the latter stops her.

"Baby, they're still our friends. Let's just leave the past in the past. I'm still yours. A kiss won't change the fact that I'm inlove with Im Nayeon for the rest of my life. Let's not forget our friendship with them because of one mistake." Dahyun persuades, squeezing Nayeon's hand to calm her.

Nayeon looks at her girlfriend, then to the two who was looking at them. She sighed. Momo and Sana has been part of their lives ever since, somehow, the brought laughter and happy moments in their lives. It would be a lie if she say, she doesn't miss them.

"Okay." She surrendered.

But she really shouldn't have agreed with this. She instantly regretted it as soon as they entered the place. By how noisy the two gets from their banter and the slight touches of the two from Dahyun. Nayeon couldn't help but feel annoyed.

And it grows more when their food arrives. Instead of eating on themselves, they are assissting Dahyun, putting food on her plates from time to time. And as the kind girl Dahyun is, she can't complain about it. 

The only thing Nayeon enjoys was the look of the two when Dahyun would occasionally feed her and assist her with her food. She loves how Dahyun isn't shy from shoving to them that she already got a girl.

"Dahyun, here. This is your favori--"

"Stop!" Nayeon burst out. Putting down her chopsticks in a somewhat harsh and loud manner, making the three jumps in shock.

"Nayeon.." Dahyun calls her, trying to calm her down by grabbing her hand.

But Nayeon stared blankly at the two girls in front of them who seems a bit afraid of Nayeon's burst out. Then looks at Dahyun who was looking at her worriedly. 

She pulled her girlfriend's clothes and slams her lips on hers. In front of the two silly girls. Nayeon tilts her head to deepen the kiss for a little more then finish it with a peck. The three were dumbfounded by what Nayeon did but Nayeon snaps them out of it.

"Kim. Da. Hyun. Is. Mine. Stop your antics or else! You'll get what you want."


	10. WKOG Jeongyeon

What Kind of Girlfriend is Jeongyeon to Dahyun?

"Aish!" 

Dahyun groaned when she saw the weather outside through the company's window. It was raining hard and the skies are so dark, she could clearly see the lightning and also hear the faint sound of thunder from the inside. 

She's currently in the company, practicing her piano performance for their concert. She was with their mentor a while ago but left when she was called by the management so by then, she's alone. 

She sighed as she picks up her phone and purse. She suddenly feels gloomy. The cold slowly penetrating in her sweater and pants and the only thing she could do is to rub her arms warm as she walks towards the elevator. No manager has come with her this time, she came from their house and only her brother drives her to the company.

She bowed to the other staffs who were with her in the elevator. While on the corner, she decided to call the managers to pick her up but their phones were cannot be reached. She tried again but to no avail. So she just left a message to the kakao group of the members and the managers telling them to contact her if someone's available to pick her up.

"Wah, is there a typhoon? It's really raining hard." She said to herself when she saw how hard the rain pours from above.

She checks her phone but there isn't anyone chatting back at her. She pouts as she scrolls down her contact, she stopped to a particular name-- Jeong❤. She slowly reach the call button but abruptly stops midway. No, she's in a schedule.

She released an exasperated sigh as she put back her phone in her pocket. She just stared at the sky from the entrance of the company and decided to just wait for the rain to stop. 

There are other men offering their umbrellas to her and ready to be soaked by rain, but her conscience is stopping her from accepting them, she couldn't bear being healthy while the person who lends his umbrella was suffering from cold. It's her fault that she didn't bring hers so she must face the consequence, alone.

She stayed for thirty minutes standing outside the entertainment, freezing and shivering, but the rain seems to have no plan on stopping. She clicked her tongue as she put her hoodie on her head, secure her purse under her clothes and readied herself to dash to the nearest bus station. She couldn't waste another thirty minutes waiting for nothing.

She felt the rain fastly soaking her whole body. She frowns when the gust of strong winds blew which adds to the cold she was already feeling. When she saw a small shed, she immediately take shelter and stops for a while to rest. She would really get a cold from this, but well, she's not scared of getting sick.

She jumps in shock when her phone rings under her clothes. She stumbles from taking it out from her purse as she immediately answers it with a shivering hand.

"H-hello?"

"Dahyun! Where are you? I'm here in the company. Did someone pick you up already?" Her tears welled up when she heard that voice. The voice that full of worries and care towards her. The voice that brings comfort and peace in her heart. The angelic voice coming from the angel herself.

"I'm- Achuu!" She sneezed then followed by another one. She groaned and sniff before she answers, "I'm on my way to the bus-"

"You walked under this kind of weather!? Are you out of your mind!?" 

Dahyun flinched as she take the phone away from her ear because of the loud roaring voice of the latter. She kind of expected this but not this sooner. She thought she wouldn't find out because of her scheduled photoshoot today so now, she wonders why she's in the company when her photoshoot would end in the evening.

"I don't have any other choice. I waited for thirty minutes but no sign of our manager, and I badly want to go home now." She explained, pulling the lace of her hoodie to tighten it so only her face could be shown.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Her voice this time is a little calm. Dahyun heard a hurried steps and her slight breathing, followed by the sound of the door of the car being closed.

"You're busy--"

"I can ditch them for you. You should know it by now, Dubu. You are more important than anything. So now, tell me where are you?" 

She fell silent. Jeongyeon isn't the type of girlfriend who says sweet nothings, and if she does, she was the first one to cringe at her own words and would fake like throwing up after. But this time, she sounded so serious..and worried. Which was the very reason why Dahyun's heart drums like crazy and butterflies went wild in her stomach.

"Stupid, where are you?!"

And yes, just like that, all those feelings burst like bubbles. Yoo Jeongyeon has sweet bones inside her but her insolent self dominates.

Dahyun sighed and sulked. "I'm at the waiting shed not too far from the company." She answered with a frown.

"Wait me there." The older said and ended the call, making Dahyun tuts.

She hugs herself while waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She smiled when she remembers what she said earlier. She knows she's always there for her when she needs help. One call or message, she'll say yes without hesitation. Or even when she won't ask for something, the older would give her the favorite things or food she loves. Dahyun feels so lucky to have Jeongyeon in her life, she couldn't ask for more, she only needs her.

"You look like a smiley crazy stray cat just now."

Dahyun's smile fades as she look in front of her only to see a Yoo Jeongyeon laughing at her. She gave her a glare and another frown. There's no really time when they were together that Jeongyeon didn't laugh at her or make fun of her and pisses her off.

"You come to fetch me not to piss me, right?" Dahyun questioned.

She eyed the latter from head to toe, she's still wearing a black fitted dress under a leather jacket, a black high heels, has her make up on, her hair is pushed back and clean, and she's carrying an umbrella and a jacket on her arm.

Jeongyeon chuckles, "It always comes with me, love. Especially that you're so cute when you're pissed." Dahyun rolled her eyes but smiled at the remark, "Anyway, here's an extra umbrella and jacket, I'm sorry I can't hug you because you're soaking wet and I have to go back to the shoot I just run away from."

The younger was enveloped with guilt and worry. She knows the staffs and the managers would come after her and are now beeping her phone, but she's still here, acting like she didn't do anything and is still happy.

She slowly accepts the jacket and umbrella. "You know you don't have to. You may get a bad reputation because of this."

Jeongyeon shrugs, "So what? It's your eyes I only want to get, not theirs." She held Dahyun's hand and pulled her towards her car, opening the door for her before switching to the driver side.

Dahyun's heart flutters again. Jeongyeon may said it nonchalantly but it hits differently in Dahyun's heart. But again, it pops like a bubble when she sneeze and cough.

"Have you ever think of the aftermath like this even before you swam like a fish in the rain?" The older asked while igniting the engine. She gave a box of tissue to Dahyun who once again sneezed and put around her the leather jacket.

"I did, but I know you're here to take care of me." She answered cockily, only blowing a kiss to the latter because she doesn't want to contaminate her with her virus.

"I won't. You're not thinking so take care of yourself alone."

+++

Ofcourse, Jeongyeon didn't mean that. As soon as she came back to the dorm from her shoot, she immediately went upstairs to where Dahyun's room is located. She didn't even greet or look at the other members. She stride inside the room and checks Dahyun's temperature and as she expected, she's sick.

Since the younger was sleeping, she went down to ask Jihyo if Dahyun has eaten something after she drives her home, but the latter shakes her head so she prepared a soup for her, with the help of Momo, and a medicine. 

She went back in Dahyun's room and wake the sleeping baby up. She brush the hair from Dahyun's face as she caress her cheeks and hugs her body that was wrapped with thick blanket.

"Love, wake up. You need to eat." She whisphered. 

Jeongyeon traced every part of Dahyun's face, too mesmerized by how smooth, fair and flawless her skin was. "Love." She called again, raining Dahyun's face with kisses this time. It's too hard for her to resist it when her girlfriend is that cute even when sleeping.

Dahyun twitches from the tickling she felt from the kisses. She hardly opened her eyes and was welcomed by the most beautiful sight she could ever ask for. Jeongyeon.

"Aww." She groaned when her Jeongyeon flicks her forehead.

"That's what you get for doing something without thinking." The older scolds but kisses that part as well, "And that is for being a cutie. Now get up and eat so you can have your meds."

Dahyun shakes her head and pouts, "I don't want. Food are tasteless." She reasoned as she closes her eyes again.

"Okay. Be sick all you want but I won't kiss you, not until you're fully healed." The older offered, retreating her hands that was wrapped around Dahyun and just sits beside her.

The younger tuts, "You never initiated a kiss, remember? You dislike it." 

"Not if it comes from you, especially your lips. Too bad, I can't do that now since you're--"

"Feed me." The younger cuts her off as she open her eyes and slowly get up to sit.

Jeonyeon chuckles at her remarks, "Oh. You really like kissing me, don't you?" She teases, she gets the bowl of hot soup and blows each spoon she feeds on the latter.

When Dahyun was done and has drank her meds, she gets back from laying down because of her heavy head and sleepy eyes. She taps the side of the bed when Jeongyeon got back from the kitchen, signalling her to lay beside her.

Jeongyeon only sits on Dahyun's bed as she fixes her blanket and checks her temperature again through her hand. 

"You said, you won't take care of me." Dahyun said in a hoarsed, sleepy voice with her eyes closed.

"And you know that's a lie. There's no way I won't." The latter replied, tucking herself under the blanket, beside Dahyun.

Dahyun stirs and encircled her arm on Jeongyeon's waist and buried her face on the crook of her neck. "I know."

They fell silent. The taller hugs Dahyun's physique much more tighter that she could feel Dahyun's hot breath and high temperature. She combs the younger's hair using her finger as she hums a particular song.

"I love you, Jeong." Dahyun whisphered, sleep is ready to take her.

"I know." The older just replied with a smile.

"You're colder than my cold." Dahyun remarks gaining a slight giggle from the latter. Those words barely left her mouth, but Dahyun could feel the love much from her action so she's more than fine with it.

"I love you too."


	11. WKOG Momo

What Kind Of Girlfriend is Momo to Dahyun?

"Dahyun-ah~"

Kim Dahyun stirred in her sleep when she felt someone showering her face with kisses. Though this wasn't new to her anymore and have been experiencing this since before, she still feels the tingling and tickling sensation in her. She chuckles when even her neck receives kisses from the person on top of her.

"Dahyunie~ wake up." The lady repeated, still not getting off of Dahyun's top and not stopping from kissing the soft chubby tofu-like skin of Dahyun.

"Hmm. Moguri, I'm still sleepy." The pale girl answered with a dry voice, trying to flee herself from the older's attack.

Momo stops, she pulled her head a little as she stared at her sleepy girlfriend, "I prepared breakfast in bed, Dubu. I woke up early just to prep-"

The latter shot her eyes open and smiled widely at Momo.

"I'm now wide awake so move, food shouldn't keep waiting." Dahyun said as she push Momo to get off of her but the latter didn't budge instead pressed her body on Dahyun more. "Ugh! How could I get up when you put all your weight on me?"

Momo pouts, "I gave you the one year worth of my goodmorning kisses." She implied.

"So?" 

Momo pursed her lips. She aggressively put both of Dahyun's arms on top of her head and intertwined their fingers as she bring their faces into a very close proximity. She purposely rubs their noses then stared into Dahyun's eyes lovingly.

"So give me my kiss?" She whisphered, moving in to kiss Dahyun's lips but the latter seal her lips tightly as she tilt her head, making Momo's kiss lands on her jaw.

"Moguri, I haven't gargle yet." Dahyun shyly said as she squirms under Momo's body.

Momo pouts again as she let go of her hands and get off of her body, settling herself on the edge of the bed with a sulking face.

Dahyun immediately gets off of the bed and runs towards the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, gargles, and washes her face. As soon as she came back in her room, she lunges towards Momo and cups her face then lands a breathtaking kiss on the former sulking lady.

The two separate when they needed to fill in their lungs with air. Momo couldn't hide the big smile after the kiss, she tasted the paste and gargle Dahyun used and its addicting, especially that it came from her girlfriend.

"Now that you got what you want, get what I want." The younger points the tray of her breakfast as she move to rest her back on the headboard.

Momo complied as she carefully placed the small table on both Dahyun's side and placed the tray above. Dahyun hums when she smells the aroma of her chocolate and the food Momo made for her.

Momo is a catch. An overall girlfriend who can do everything for Dahyun. She studied cooking all by herself to cook for her everyday because she knew Dahyun and her is a foodie. She's a wife material plus the looks. Though it's not obvious from her actions because she always acts cute and childish, she's mature in handling relationships

Dahyun is so lucky to have Momo as her girlfriend. Aside from the food she always cooks for her, it's the clinginess and love she's giving her in the fullest. Momo never holds back in loving Dahyun, she gives what she can give and loves her with all her heart, the very reason why she gets hurt easily.

"Jagiya~"

Momo turns her head at Dahyun's side when she heard her talk, one morning in their home while she's eating a fresh tuna with avocado on top. She stared at her girlfriend who was smiling from ear to ear with her phone on her ear as she listens to whatever they say.

"Jagiya~" Dahyun repeated, not aware of the look the other is giving her.

"Oh! Dahyunie.." It was Sana.

"Jagiya, are you still sleeping?" Dahyun sweetly asked, finally looking at Momo who just arc her brow at her.

"Yes. I just woke up." Sana replied in a hoarsed voice.

"I miss you, Jagiya~" Dahyun said making the lady beside her put her food aside and look at the laughing girl intently.

"Me too." Sana replied making Dahyun laugh in humour.

But she didn't stop there, "Who do you miss?"

"Da!"

"Da? Dahyunie?" The younger girl joked making both of them laughed in their own world.

But it was immediately cut off when Momo snatched the phone from Dahyun's hand and put it on her ear.

"We'll go there later, Satang. Bye." She said before pressing the end button then look seriously at Dahyun.

"Why?" The latter asked in confusion from the look her girlfriend is giving her.

"Why are you calling Sana like that? You didn't call me Jagiya ever since." She straightforwardly asked, she crossed her arms and legs and rest her back on the couch.

Dahyun laughed out loud. Cannot believe that her girlfriend is actually sulking and jealous of her one-sided endearment with Sana that is meant solely for humour. 

"Yah! Answer me!" Momo demands but Dahyun just continue laughing. Momo frowns, clearly hurt by the refusal of explanation and by the endearment that she never heard was called for her from Dahyun.

She picked up her Tuna Poke again and focused her all attention on it. All she can have right now is food, and food never leaves her. She's thankful that food exists, if not she would have choke Dahyun until she answers her.

"Wait, are you being seriousky jealous right now?" Dahyun asked in disbelief. Momo stayed silent. "I thought you just want to be called by your nickname?"

"That's because you also want it that way!" Momo uttered then looks away, whisphering to herself, "I want endearment as well..."

Dahyun smiled to herself. She wants to pinch and coo over Momo's cuteness but she needs to be serious in times like this because when Momo becomes like this, it means she's really jealous, insecure or mad, though in a cutest way.

Dahyun breathe out, "B-baby.." She called, moving slowly to get nearer as she was slightly embarrassed. "I love you."

Momo pursed her lips but was obviously blushing. She looks back at Dahyun with a pout, "Kiss me." 

Dahyun cupped both of her cheeks then gave her a peck. She tasted a faint smatch of Avocado from her Poke.

Momo is confidently perfect, and she knows it herself. But sometimes that confidence becomes too much to handle for Dahyun especially that she's a little conservative and Momo isn't.

"Baby! That's too much, I can see the strap of your bra, look!" Dahyun whine as she pointed the strap of Momo's brassiere from the back.

They were arguing for a while now because of Momo's clothes. She's wearing a black sleeveless crop top and a denim pants because of the hot weather but Dahyun seems to have a problem with that.

"Dub, that's only strap. That's unnoticeable."

"If it is, then why am I having a fuss right now over that?" The younger sarcastically asked as annoyance is visible on her face.

"Because you keep on tampering and overreacting with the way I dress when you shouldn't even have to. Let me dress the way I want, Dahyun!" Momo outcried, throwing her hand in the air in frustration. And was too late to realize the hurt on Dahyun's eyes.

"Fine." Dahyun breathe out in a monotonous voice, "I'm sorry for meddling in your personal stuffs. Dress however you want, Momo." She said with bitterness as she started walking out.

"Dub, I'm--"

"By the way, I'm using my own car." Dahyun beat her to whatever she'll say and stride out of the house, keaving her stunned and regretful, hitting her head multiple times.

She knows she only wants to protect her and do not want anyone to eye her like a prey, and that's so sweet of her! So Momo really regrets telling her those things like she has no rights to meddle with her businesses.

She hit her head once more and called herself a stupid, before she decided to ran back to their room and took out a white longsleeve blazers to top her croptop.

When she go out, Dahyun's car wasn't there already. She immediately went inside her car while calling someone.

"What?" The lady said as soon as she answered the phone, without even greeting her.

"Jeongyeonie, are you already at Sana's?" Momo ignites her car and started maneuvering it while her phone is on speaker.

"Yeah, are you guys on your way? Hurry so we could go to the airport together." The nine friends decided to have get together in Japan so they have to fly.

"No, listen Jeong. Do not let Dahyun enter Sana's house not unless I came, got it?"

"Wait, you're not with her?" Jeongyeon asked in confusion that made Momo rolled her eyes and almost wanting to say 'Obviously'.

"We fought." She fill her in, "Just do what I say. Bye."

Momo drives fastly and carefully to Sana's house. She huffed when she remember again what she said. Stupid!

She reached Sana's house at a certain time, she parked her car behind that seems to be Mina's. She wears her blazer before going out of the car to be get Dahyun's approval and runs inside Sana's house.

She saw Mina standing not too far from Dahyun who was banging the door and shouting to let her enter the house.

"Dahyunie." She called the pale girl.

Dahyun looks at her for a while, especially to her top, but just get back from banging Sana's door like nothing happened.

"Jeongyeon unnie! Let us in! Mina unnie's waiting." Dahyun shouted as she knocks again.

"Momo! Get your girlfriend out of the door so we could let Mina in!" Jeongyeon said through the window.

Momo sighed, she walks towards Dahyun and held her arms, pulling her aside to let Mina walk inside the house.

"Do it quick so we could all go now." Nayeon said before closing the door.

The two outside left in silence. Momo is still holding Dahyun's arm but the latter wasn't giving her a glance.

"Baby.. I'm sorry." Momo apologized, shifting from just holding her arm to hugging her from the back. "I know your intentions so I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'll try to change--"

"No. Like I said, dress however you want." Dahyun said in finality.

"Baby, don't be mad. I love you." The older softly said, giving the latter a soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"I'm not mad, Moguri. I'm wrong too. You can dress however you want, and if it's too revealing, then that's where I will enter. I'll protect you with all my might." Dahyun assures, she flinched when Momo's kiss reached her ear. "And please stop now or they'll lock us in a room and will leave without us." 

Momo chuckles as she face Dahyun to her. "I think that's more preferable." She joked that made Dahyun hit her arm.

The younger fixes the blazer that falls into her arm and places it back to her shoulder. Momo leans in to kiss Dahyun's lips but before she could even do that, the other girls open the door and separate them, Momo was being pulled by Sana and Nayeon while Dahyun was with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

"Wait! Are we in a separate car?" Momo asked in confusion when the maknaes pulled Dahyun on the other side.

"Yes, we don't want to watch live.. you know." Nayeon said, pushing Momo at the backseat.

Momo just rolled her eyes at them. At least Dahyun and her are now good. It doesn't matter if she's far or near. Her love for the younger won't change.


	12. WKOG Sana

What Kind of Girlfriend is Sana to Dahyun?

"Dahyunie!" A high hyper voice echoed in the living room where two young ladies were in.

Dahyun immediately looked back to where the voice was coming from despite of getting too absorbed from reading a book and saw the person who called her. It was... The typical Sana.

She adjusted her reading glasses and raised both of her eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Dahyun suppressed the laugh from escaping her mouth when Sana started shooting hearts at her direction, followed by a series of flying kisses, all while dancing. She wasn't smiling, she's seducing and flirting through dancing and ofcourse being her usual hyper self right at the start of the morning.

Dahyun chuckles after her performance. For her, a good starter for the day is to smile and to see Sana's smile.

"Do you have something scheduled today?" Sana asked, walking closer to Dahyun, as the latter closed her book and removed her glasses, setting it aside on the glass table.

The pale girl looks up and think, she rests her back on the chair and crosses her legs but the lady untangled it as she sits on her lap. Dahyun smoothly wraps her arms around the lady's waist like it was meant to do that as the latter encircled her arms on her neck.

"I don't think I have. Why?" She answered after thinking of her schedule. She placed her head on the latter's shoulder and closes her eyes. Her eyes becomes dry often even with just by reading, so she gets sleepy every now and then.

It was only seven in the morning and no one is up yet except for the two, or someone's already up but still not going out of their room, etheir way, it's favorable for the two that it gives them time for them alone.

"I was thinking of shopping today. Would you come with me?" Sana sweetly asked, she combs Dahyun's hair that makes the latter hums in delight.

"Sure. I'm your bodyguard, right?" Dahyun joked which gained a chuckle and a slight smack on her shoulder.

"What are you saying? You're most suitable for being a baby than a bodyguard." Sana remarks, pinching Dahyun's biteable chubby cheek and stretches it like a gum.

The short girl frowned, she opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at the same intensity as hers, with full of love.

"I'm already your baby, ain't I?" Dahyun asked while supressing a laugh, she wiggle both of her eyebrow and a cute smug look plastered on her face.

Sana giggles at Dahyun's face, she coos at her cuteness that she couldn't help but to land a kiss on both of her cheeks and hugs her tightly after.

The two are girlfriend. Unsurprisingly, Dahyun fell for Sana. And no one could blame her. With Sana's continuous flirting and seduction that she only does with her, everyone knows where they would end up. Fortunately, Sana has the intention to catch and return the love the pale girl has for her.

"What time are we going out? And what are you going to buy?" Dahyun asked in a few silence. She reached for Sana's hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Maybe at Ten, shops often open at that time. I'll buy body wash and shampoo, lotion and maybe scented candles too." Sana excitedly answered, the sparkle in her eyes shines while thinking of her favorite things that Dahyun wonders if she goes like that whenever she thinks of her.

Dahyun creased her forehead, "Didn't you just bought those last week? Where were those?"

Sana rolled her eyes, "Baby, seven days have past! I take a bath two times a day, ofcourse It'll all be used up." She reasoned out in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever." Dahyun just replied. "Should we sleep some more while we wait? I'm still sleepy." She leans on Sana's chest as she closes her eyes.

"Sure." The older agreed, but still not getting off of Dahyun's lap. "Carry me."

"Eh?" Dahyun reacted, looking at her weirdly, "Aren't you way taller than me?"

Sana nodded, "Yup, but you know how clumsy I could get. C'mon, darling." She urged.

"Okay. But only through my back. I don't trust my arms enough to carry you in bridal." Dahyun surrendered.

Sana nods and excitedly stands up and even helps Dahyun too. She immediately steps on the chair as she turns Dahyun and jumps on her back like a kid.

Dahyun groans slightly but managed to carry and balance themselves. "Which room?"

"Mine." Sana replied and Dahyun started walking towards Sana's room.

They saw Jeongyeon going out of her room and the first thing she does was to eye them with disgust when she saw the two, especially Sana, placing kisses on Dahyun's nape and cheeks.

"Good thing I didn't witness their PDA a while ago." She said to herself.

+++

"Are you sure you needed all of these?" Dahyun asked Sana for the nth time while looking at the products she keeps on adding in the cart.

For over an hour, they haven't been into any shops but that one and only shop they were in now. Sana is crouching down or tiptoeing everywhere whenever she finds something interesting and would smell and almost smelled all the products aligned on the shelves.

"This is worth a month, Baby. You can sit and wait for me on the couch, if you're tired." Sana said without looking at her and still busy smelling a lotion.

Dahyun sighed, "Okay. Just call me when you need me." 

Sana nodded so Dahyun leaves to sit on the couch meant for people waiting. She saw some people gathered outside with their phones and cameras so she waves and greet them that makes them squeal.

She was just scrolling through her phone and occasionally checking her surroundings when a woman approaches her. She has album and pen with her, clearly asking for an autograph.

"Hi, Ms. Dahyun. I'm your fan. You're so beautiful!" She squealed and gawked, like she cannot believe her eyes that the Kim Dahyun is in front of her.

Dahyun shyly chuckles, "You're more beautiful."

"I'm nothing compared to you. Anyway, can I get a sign?"

"Of--"

"While I stare at your beautiful face?" The fan cut her answer off.

Dahyun laugh at what the fan said. She lent her the seat in front of her as she takes the album and pen. She could feel the stare of the lady while she was signing, she was a bit embarassed and uncomfortable but she's Kim Dahyun.

"How about a staring contest?" Dahyun offers. She slowly closes the album and firmly placed it on her lap. She then smile seductively and stared at the girl who was caught off guard by Dahyun's sudden change of attitude.

"E-Eh?" The girl stuttered.

"You're so pretty. Beautiful." Dahyun compliments while checking the girl out.

They didn't know, Sana was looking at them with an amused face. She almost raises her brow when she saw Dahyun bit her lip and looks up and down at the girl. 

She couldn't believe her eyes that she decided to meddle in, she smiles to the people calling her outside as she walks towards the two flirting people. 

"Excuse me?" She said, breaking the staring contest off as Dahyun looks at her, caught right handed.

"Oh! Sana unnie! Can I have a sign?" The lady asked.

Dahyun hands the album and pen to Sana that she immediately signed before giving it back to the female. She bowed and thank them before exiting the shop happily.

The two looks at each other for a while before Sana breaks it off and huffed.

"Pay for me." Sana just said, she walks towards the cashier while pushing the cart full of the things she likes.

"Me? Why me?" Dahyun asked, she trailed behind Sana as she helped her push the cart.

"Why you? Why not you?" Sana asked back. Her face is kind of annoyed but still composed.

Dahyun furrows her brows but just shrugged it off and paid nevertheless, Sana often pay for their dates because she was also the one who invites her to it. So this is a rare happenings that Sana demanded her to pay for her things.

"Let me help you." Dahyun said, reaching the other bag. But before she can even touch it, Sana pulls it away and walks ahead of her.

"No, I can do this."

Dahyun's forehead creased, she stared intently at her girlfriend's back and wonders the sudden change of attitude. She was fine before she left her, and she hasn't done anything while waiting except for the fan.

"Are you..jealous?" She asked in disbelief, but Sana didn't even look back at her. She just walked faster to their car.

Sana barely gets jealous, or if she does, she will say it in a not so serious manner, but atleast, will say it. She doesn't get mad like this. But she knows, this will come to a period and they'll talk in the car. Sana isn't the type to let their fights last into a day, even though Dahyun is at fault, Sana would approach her first.

They reached their car in silence, Dahyun trailing behind Sana, and Sana walking emotionless. The older placed the bags at the compartment as Dahyun gets inside the car at the driver's seat.

"What's the matter, Sana?" She asked as soon as Sana gets in the car.

The older turns her gaze on the latter, ears perking up at what she heard. "Sana?" She repeated.

Dahyun tensed up. The intensity of Sana's eyes boring into her. "I-I mean, baby. What's the matter?"

Sana glared at her, yet still, she looks so pretty and cute in Dahyun's eyes that made her smile a little, but was gone immediately when Sana snapped at her.

"Why are you smiling? Did I tell you to smile?"

"No. But you're just so cute. I can't help it." 

"Fair. But did I tell you to flirt with anyone than me while you wait?" She asked that made Dahyun stared at her in amusement.

She snorts, "You didn't, and even if you do, I won't! I do not even know how to flirt!" Dahyun burst out, her tone sounded like Sana said the most funny joke she has ever heard.

Sana huffed, "You do not know how? Then what did I just witness back then? The stare, the checking out, the lip bite!?" She said, emphasizing the last one.

"I'm just reciprocating the fan's action. I'm sorry." Dahyun apologized, reaching Sana's hand to intertwine it to hers.

"You didn't do that to me. You always avoid my eyes whenever I seduce you, you swayed it off like you don't want it, then I would see you flirting someone else, other than me?" Sana let out her thought, still a little sulky.

Dahyun breathe out, she looks at Sana and breathe again. She swiftly moved right on Sana's lap facing her, places both of her hands on Sana's shoulder and made their foreheads attached together.

"This is how I flirt, Sana." Dahyun lowly said, then lunged forward to kiss Sana hungrily, making the other froze in shock. But before Sana could even respond to her, she stopped and said in a little breathy voice, "And that's how I seduce. If I did that to anyone but you, punch me in the face."

Sana was out of words. She was caught off guard by Dahyun's boldness in this kind of intimate affection. She wasn't used to this, but she was starting to love it.

She stared at Dahyun before letting out an amused chuckle. She placed her hands on Dahyun's cheeks as she softly pats them.

"Aigo. My Dahyunie's getting daring little by little." Sana coos. The jealousy she felt a while ago dissipates as a surge of affection from their position and the new knowledge of Dahyun's attitude came in.

She pulled Dahyun closer to her, which cause the latter to yelp a little. Her hands settling firmly on the younger's back to lock her and forbids her from moving. Their faces are just centimeters away as a smirk and playfulness plastered on Sana's face.

"As much as I love that side, Dahyunie," Sana started, drawing circles on Dahyun's back, making the other whimper by the tickling sensation, "Sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that, I'm wayyy more dominant."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she gave Dahyun a one long breath hitching sloppy kiss as she pulled Dahyun's soft body more to her body. It went down to the younger's jaw, to her neck and back to her lips that lasts long for another minute.

They stopped with a flushed face and plump lips. They stared at each other for a while as they catch their breath before bursting into laughter upon seeing how messy they had become.

Dahyun moved back to her seat and fixes her hair and clothes. She looked at Sana who is looking at her as well. 

"I want to eat." Sana said to her, with cute pleading eye.

Dahyun chuckles at her, "Sure. What do you want and where?"

"I want Dubu. In my room." Sana playfully replied as another smirk breaks off on her face.

"Okay. We'll order and just eat it in your room." Dahyun answered not getting any hint of what Sana's implying. 

The older rolled her eyes as she shakes her head, she sits properly and looks in front. She wants to hate Dahyun's innocence but that's what makes Dahyun being herself. Her innocence is as cute as her face.

"If I'm not inlove with you, I would rather eat Dubu here, right now, in my car."


	13. WKOG Jihyo

What Kind of Girlfriend is Jihyo to Dahyun?

"Hello?" 

Dahyun asked in a hoarsed voice and annoyed tone to whoever called her in the deepness of her slumber. Her eyes still shut and brows knitted. She doesn't want to be disturbed, especially when she's sleeping, and no one dares, except one.

"It's Eight in the morning, Kim Dahyun. If I reach your house and you didn't open the door for me, I'll tell your family that you cheated on me." 

"Who cheated who?" Dahyun asked in dazed. She rolled to lay on her stomach as she buried her head on the pillow and started screaming and thumping the bed in annoyance.

"I'm near your house so better prepare. Bye." The latter just said then ended the call. 

Dahyun huffed and groaned and stayed for another minute before sluggishly gets off of her bed. She went straight to her bathroom and did her morning routine.

Her girlfriend, Jihyo, could really be bossy sometimes, well scratch that, all the times she means. There's no way she could oppose the latter's decision because she knew everything than Dahyun does. Or she just tends not to contrast because she's kind of scared to where she will put into once she does.

"Morning, Mom, Dad." Dahyun greeted her parents while she just fist bumps her older brother.

"It's Saturday, Dahyun. You're unusually up early. Why's that?" Her father inquired, he was dipping up and down the tea bag in the cup of hot water.

And as soon as she was about to say the reason, the doorbell rings. She sighed and stands up, motioning her hand towards the gate, telling her dad that the reason is here. Her dad chuckles and wave his hand off to send her daughter to her owner.

Dahyun opens the door and runs a little to their gate and opens it for Jihyo, who was just by standing already looks so powerful and intimidating.

"Goodmorning, my lovely girlfriend." Dahyun greets her enthusiastically, ready to give her a hug and kiss but the latter just swat her arms away and proceeded inside with the two bags of probably souvenirs from JeJu on her hand.

Dahyun pouted and glared at the latter's back but swiftly changed into a tight lip smile when the latter looks back at her.

Jihyo halts right in fronf of the door. She put down the bags of souvenirs and motioned Dahyun to come closer. "Come here."

Dahyun obeyed like a kid, she walks slowly towards Jihyo who pulled her to give her a peck on the lips.

"I missed you." She said and gives another one before proceeding inside, leaving Dahyun blushing.

"Jihyo!" Dahyun's mother happily welcomed Jihyo and engulfed her into a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm very well, Mom. How about you? Hello, Dad." Jihyo greeted Dahyun's father and hugs him too.

Amusingly for Dahyun, her parents is very fond of Jihyo, that she even questioned who was their real daughter between the two. They always asks where Jihyo was, what is Jihyo doing, when is she gonna come at their home so they could prepare her a meal. They would even blame her if they would ever break up.

"We missed you. How's the business meeting?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"It went very well. They agreed on investing in my company. Anyway, I bought all these things for you." Jihyo put one bag on top of the table.

"Oh dear, you don't have to!"

Jihyo smiled at her, "No, that's all for you. Take it as a thank you gift for giving birth to Dahyun." She whisphered and they both laughed loudly.

That was the very reason why Dahyun's parents likes her. Aside from the fact that she has her way into getting them with her words, they could see how Jihyo loves their daughter. They know Dahyun is in good hands with Jihyo.

Dahyun watches them with amusement. She was weirded out and kind of curious to what they were whisphering about that will make them burst into laughter.

But needless to say, she likes seeing Jihyo bonds with her parents. She loves watching Jihyo talks and smiles, she knows how tight her work is and by talking to her parents she knows she's loosening up.

She decided to take Jihyo away from them after lunch. They are not the only one who missed her, out of all of them, she missed her the most, but it means ofcourse, the queen is back and her role as her servant is also back.

"Give me spare clothes. I need to take a bath. I went straight here right after I landed back." Jihyo demanded as she enters and closed the bathroom without even waiting for Dahyun's reply. Well, she could be rude too at times, but Dahyun is very well used to it.

She prepares her clothes and undergarments and placed it on top of her bed. She then fiddled with her phone while waiting. 

She appreciates her effort to see her first thing after being away even for not too long. She knows how busy Jihyo gets in work and if not for Dahyun, visiting her in her office often, she would only see her once in a blue moon. Though she can tell Jihyo to see her whenever she misses her and the latter would immediately come, she doesn't. They both need to be matured and understanding.

Not long after, Jihyo calls her so she gave her what she needs. She even saw a part of her perfectly blessed curved body that made her blush a little but shakes her head for unsolicited thoughts.

Jihyo got out of the bathroom with towel wrapping her wet hair. She sits beside Dahyun who was too focused on her phone. She saw her typing and occasionally chuckling from whoever she is talking to. 

"I came all the way here without any rest just to see you laughing with someone else over the phone?" Jihyo asked while staring at Dahyun's phone.

Dahyun could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice, she turns to look at her to see her reaction but Jihyo just sighed and shrugs her shoulder as she made her way towards Dahyun's cabinet to get the hair blower.

Dahyun turns off her phone and put it on the bedside table. She then walks towards Jihyo and snatches the comb from her and does the work.

"I'm sorry. It was just Chaeyoung sharing about her failed dating life. I didn't mean to make you jealous." Dahyun snakes her arms on Jihyo's waist and hugs her from behind, smelling the strong scent of her shampoo.

"I'm not jealous." Jihyo countered her sentence, being defensive.

"Sure, you're not." Dahyun said sarcastically. 

Jihyo never admits those kind of things. She thinks ignoring her wasn't part of jealousy, she even reasoned that she does that because she just wanted to, which was so lame for Dahyun.

"I really am not." Jihyo insisted even though Dahyun already agreed. 

"I know you're not." Dahyun mumbles with her lips on Jihyo's shoulder. "Maybe just a little." She backed up.

Jihyo turns off the blower and faced Dahyun. She put both of her hands on her waist and raises her brow to her, making the other swallow the lump in her throat, not because of fear but because of how hot her girlfriend is when she does that.

"I'm not jealous, Kim Dahyun. I just hate the fact that you always spends time with Chaeyoung whenever I'm gone with meetings and now that I'm here, your attention is still with her. Where's the fairness?" She let out an exasperated sigh as she walks past her and throw herself on Dahyun's bed.

Dahyun followed suit. She also throw herself beside Jihyo and crawled closer to her. She placed her one hand on her waist and threw her legs above Jihyo's. The latter, hinting about the cuddle Dahyun wants, scoots her more. She lay Dahyun's head on her arm and buries her head on the crook of her neck.

"Hmm. I missed this. I missed you, I love you." Dahyun said as she nuzzles Jihyo's neck.

Jihyo, despite of being the one who needed the rest, combs Dahyun's hair. They obviously missed each other's presence, they rarely have time to each other, and once they have, they'll make sure to spend it for themselves alone.

"Dahyun." The older called, now lightly massaging the younger's scalp.

"Hmm?" Dahyun hums, slowly drifting into sleep.

"Come with me on my next meeting in Singapore. That's supposed to be two days only but I'll book for one week for vacation."

Dahyun just nods and planted a light kiss on Jihyo's neck then let sleep take her.

+++

"Is this her? The 'Girlfriend' you keep on telling us about, Jihyo? You've got the taste!" An old man happily remarks while looking at Dahyun and Jihyo simultaneously.

There are also other people seated on the chairs of the conference room, agreeing with what the man told them. They are the focus of the attention as of the moment while the meeting hasn't started yet.

"Yes, Mr. Chan, she's Kim Dahyun, my one and only." Jihyo proudly introduced her as she grabs Dahyun's waist.

Dahyun bowed at them and shakes their hands one by one, listening to how they say she's very beautiful and respectful, warm and radiant, just like how Jihyo described her to them.

When the attention changes to someone else, Dahyun turns to look at Jihyo who was smiling and listening to whatever the others say and casually chiming in when she has something to say.

"Don't you think you were too inlove with me that you even brag me to your business partners?" She slyly said, smiling widely with her eyebrows wiggling.

"Don't flutter yourself too much, someone's been hitting on me so I have no other choice but to tell them I'm taken with a real beautiful woman but unfortunately has some mental problem, which is you." Jihyo banter, sipping the glass of champagne.

"No other choice, huh." Dahyun nods her disappointment away, "And someone's hitting on you? Why did I only know about this now?" She inquired, squinting her eyes to the unbothered Jihyo.

"I don't want you to overthink while I was away, the least thing I want is to receive a break up message from you because of your insecurities. I might ditched these meetings just to have you take those back, if it ever happens." Jihyo explained.

Dahyun roam around her eyes and come eye to eye with one person on the far left, looking at them. She looks at his small name tag on his right chest, Daniel.

She looks at him once more befote turning to Jihyo, "It's him, right? Daniel?" 

Jihyo side glanced her and nodded, "Yeah. But I already told him to back down." 

"Why? He's handsome." Dahyun said in a half smile. She gets her phone and fiddled with it, she doesn't like the feeling inside her. It burns her heart and makes her want to tear up.

Jihyo chortles, "He is. But he's not Kim Dahyun." She implied, placing her hand on top of Dahyun's leg.

"Yeah. He's better." Dahyun turns off her phone and meet Jihyo's eyes, she gave her a forced smile and then looks away.

This is what Jihyo was talking about, she knows Dahyun would react like this. She thinks lowly of herself and always thinks she doesn't deserve Jihyo's love and deserves more. Jihyo always finds Dahyun trying her best to be better for her, she didn't kniw she was already the best girlfriend for Jihyo.

"Excuse us for a second." Jihyo excused themselves as she pulls Dahyun out with her. 

"Where are we going?" Dahyun asked in confusion while being dragged somewhere, but Jihyo didn't answer.

The older pushed the door of one room, which was the bathroom, and locked it. She then pushed Dahyun and cornered her on the wall.

Jihyo heaved a sigh. She leans her head on Dahyun's shoulder as she speaks, "Good, better and best are subjective, Kim Dahyun. One may think that he's better, but one may not. You may think that he's better than you but I don't, you are the best for me. Put that in your mind. I may not always say this but I love you. I can't love anyone but you, I won't love anyone if they're not Kim Dahyun."

She looks up and stared at Dahyun's eyes. How she loves those monolid eyes only darted on her. The eyes that will only look at her with love.

"Only your name is encrypted in my heart, Kim. Da. Hyun." She said, then captured her lips.


	14. WKOG Mina

What Kind of Girlfriend is Mina to Dahyun?

"Dahyun, Mina!" Jeongyeon exaggeratedly waves her hand in the air upon seeing the two women walking hand in hand towards them.

The other girls turn to see them as well and greeted them with the same enthusiasm. They were all wearing a casual attire; Pants, sweaters, shorts. Except ofcourse Myoui Mina.

"Dahyun, you look like a sugar daddy of a beauty queen." Jihyo commented which gains laughter from the others.

Dahyun was wearing a white longline that falls through half of her thigh, a red pants, her hair was tied into a low pony, and has her shades on, plus the way she walks is just like a man. However, Mina was wearing a classy casual dress with her bag clinging onto her arm.

"I don't mind being one, if Mina is the beauty queen." Dahyun retorts with a sly smile on her face.

She turns her head to see Mina who just giggles at her remarks and squeezed her hand.

"Ugh, corny." Jeongyeon snorts and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." 

They started walking inside the mall where they decided to see each other. With all that happened in their lives, they needed to freshen up and catch up with each other's lives, after all, they're family.

After going inside some particular shops and bought the things the liked. They were at the stuffed toys shop upon Momo's request and decided to look around.

"Babe, can I buy this?" Dahyun raises the eagle stuffed toy near her face and smiles appealingly to Mina.

Mina from looking at the small keychains glanced at her but went back to looking at something before saying a brief, "No."

Dahyun pouts and placed back the toy to its shelves. Not long after, she picks up another one, a penguin, and did the same to Mina, "How about this?"

Mina stared at the penguin plush toy for a little while, then shakes her head. "Still no. I thought you want to buy a new piano?"

"Yes.." Dahyun answered with a pout while not tearing her eyes away from the stuffed toys beside them.

Mina and Dahyun has just move to their new house, everything is settled and complete but Dahyun still thinks something is still missing, and that's when Mina told her of putting a Piano in her Ballet room.

"Don't make that face, Dahyunie. And where are you planning to put these stuffed toys by the way?" Mina inquired, crossing her arms and putting her weight in one foot as she raises her brow to Dahyun.

"Well, on our bed. It would be cosier if we have fluffy toys around us, don't you think?" Dahyun still appealed, angling for her opinion.

"You think so?" Mina put her hand under her chin and acted like she was thinking, "Hmm. How about we buy this--"

"Really?" Dahyun beamed and claps her hands.

"Yes, baby." Mina smiled at her, "And then we will buy another bed." Her smiley face earlier turned to a stoic one. "Then sleep with these stuffed toys alone."

Mina walks past Dahyun who was now has her mouth agape to frown at the realization. She immediately follwed Mina and clings on her arm like a kid.

"I changed my mind. We know how those annoying stuffed toys occupies most of the space, right? We're definitely not gonna buy them." Dahyun debunked the fluffiness of the stuffed toys.

Mina chuckles at her and intertwined their hands, "You have to know your top priority, Dahyunie. You can hug me instead of the stuffed toy, but I can't produce music so we have to buy--"

"You can! Your moan--"

Dahyun didn't get to finish her sentence when Mina covered her mouth, her face is crimson red from what Dahyun was about to say.

They heard chuckles from behind and saw Nayeon and Jihyo stiffling their laughters. Mina removed her hands on Dahyun's mouth and hides her face instead from too much embarassment.

"Don't worry, Minari. We'll pretend we didn't hear that." Nayeon assures her but still struggling from letting out her laugh. "That you can actually produce music. Isn't that a talent?"

"Unnie!" Mina whines huffing to herself as the blush became more evident on her face.

Even Dahyun couldn't help but chuckles at Mina's cuteness. She tried removing her hand from covering her face but she's too adamant to hide, so she just gave up.

"Let's stop now, Nayeon unnie. The rest are waiting outside. You two, c'mon. We'll have now our lunch." Jihyo chimes in, pulling Nayeon as the two followed them behind.

They went to one restaurant on the second floor as they requested for an extended tables for nine. It's funny how everyone stopped from eating just to see them walk towards their place and how like everyone's mouths were drooling by seeing group od angels in front of them.

However, they didn't mind the stares. They were just laughing at whatever story Nayeon was telling them. One waiter gets their order and talks about Dahyun and Mina while waiting.

"Aren't your anniversary just around the corner?" Sana asked as the two nodded.

"How'd you know that, Sana? Are you their fan?" Jeongyeon asked and Sana rolled her eyes at her.

"With Mina's constant bugging of what idea should she do for their every anniversaries, I took it to myself marking that day for five consecutive years worth of alarm on my phone, and probably needs to be renewed next year." Sana teased while looking at the couple who was chuckling at her.

"Dahyun had a crush on her back then and it was because of her sweet surprises, so I used it for my own welfare." Mina said and the others couldn't help but feel amazed by how smart the girl is.

"So all those times it was Sana unnie's ideas?" Dahyun asked in a low tone. The others stopped talking upon hearing Dahyun as they felt the atmosphere changes.

Sana laughed awkwardly and reaches Dahyun's hand, "It was mine but Mina executed them all. She prepared all of those without anyone's help."

Dahyun looks at Mina and then back to Sana. "Oh, Okay." She removes her hand fron Sana's grip and wraps them on Mina's shoulder, she even gave her a peck on her cheeks, "I want to see yours this time, baby." She whisphered as Mina smiles and nods at her sweetly.

Before the others could even react at the displayed sweetness in front of them, their food arrives. They become silent as soon as they started eating. Mina always assists Dahyun from eating and likewise making the people around them feel bitter.

"Hi, ladies." Their gaze from their food turns to the guy who approached their table, smiling widely.

"Yes?" Jihyo, as the known mother figure, asked on their behalf.

The others started eating while Jihyo was talking with the guy. They don't care enough to stop eating just for him, Jihyo is just too kind to ignore him.

"Well, uh, I will take all my courage and maybe ask for her number, may I?" The man pointed at Mina who was just beside him because she was seated at the edge of the table as he handed her his phone.

Mina stops eating and raises her eyebrow while Dahyun looks at the guy within less than a second before going back to eat again.

"Why aren't you reacting? Someone's trying to flirt with your girlfriend!" Sana whisphered at her but the latter just chuckles at her. She then mouthed 'Watch her' to her and started devouring her double patty burger.

"Which?" Mina asked while wiping her lips.

"Huh?" The guy asked in confusion.

"Which number? One or two?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest and resting her back on the chair.

"Wait, Mina. Are you seriously going to give him--" Jeongyeon was silenced by Sana who nudged her and motioned her to just listen.

The man smiled widely, "Uhm.. One? Whatever, as much as it's yours." 

Mina hums and nods, "37." She said gaining a fit chuckles from Dahyun as the other stifles theirs. It was Mina's favorite number, and its hers.

"What?" The man asked in bafflement. His forehead were creasing and he obviousky got annoyed. "How about Two?"

"Hmm, 010.." The man eagerly typed it on his phone with a smile as he waited for another, "378.. I have a girlfriend so get lost." Mina ended, void of emotion.

Dahyun couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she burst it out loud. She knows this will happen, there's no way Mina would give her number to anyone. Nine plus her family's numbers are only the ones saved on her phone and only few knew her contact. Plus the fact that she trusts Mina so much that even though she wasn't around, she will still dumped the guy, or anyone.

+++

"Dahyunie.. Wake up."

Dahyun hums dryly as her eyes slowly open from the sweet call and sweet scent went through her sysytem. She saw Mina's face above hers, hair slightly wet, wearing semi-formal attire, and a light make-up.

Dahyun's brows furrowed at these, "Are you going somewhere?" She asked groggily, sliding to rest half of her body on the headboard.

Mina frowns while nodding, "An employee called, there's an emergency in the company and they can't solve ut without me." She explained.

Dahyun's brows furrowed more, "I thought you filed a leave today? That's not fair." She said as a scowl started making way on her pretty face.

Mina reached for her hand and kissed it, "I'll go home as soon as it's done, baby. I'm sorry." 

The younger just avoids her eyes. She has planned their whole day yesterday and the first one was cuddle at morning, seems like everything will put into waste. 

"You sure know that it's our fifth anniversary today, right?" Dahyun turns her head to look at Mina's reaction.

"Ofcourse, baby. How will I forget the day you asked me to be yours?" Mina said in a smile, reminiscing the day how Dahyun was a stuttering mess while asking her to be her girlfriend.

Dahyun, despite of still being against Mina leaving, still smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't bring herself getting mad at Mina, she knows she's also against the idea of leaving her in their anniversary.

They pulled apart and Dahyun was again pouting, "It won't take the whole day, right?" Dahyun hopes. She didn't know what to do if it will.

"It won't. Don't worry."

Yet, it is. 

It's already six in the evening but Mina hasn't come back home yet. She called her one time but only to say that it'll take longer than she expected which results to Dahyun sulking and disappointed the rest of the day. She didn't get to be with her on their day. But nonetheless, she just said it's okay even though it's not.

Dahyun was munching on her chocolate and watching spongebob to atleast try to lift her mood when her phone rings and Mina's name registered in it. She frowns and didn't answer it. She just open another chocolate and eat it fastly, clearly upset.

She looks at her phone when it rings for the second time. She sighed and decided to answer it.

"Did you purposely ignore my call?" Mina said as soon as Dahyun answered the call. Her voice was with a hint of disbelief, normally, Dahyun would answer it in one ring.

"Did you call again just to remark on that? I'm hanging up." Dahyun deadpans, biting harshly on the poor chocos.

"No! Okay. I'm sorry, baby. I'm going home soon--"

"Soon you mean, another twelve hours? 'It won't take long' huh." Dahyun was obviously pissed. She just want to throw herself on the bed and sleep until this day ends.

"Calm down, Dahyunie." Mina sighed, "Okay, listen. This might be so random but turn on the Television and change to JTBC Channel."

Dahyun's brow arcs. She huffed, "Mina, all I need is you, at home, now. I have been watching all day long just to forget how boring this day is. So please, save me and come home!" She burst out. 

"I love you, Dahyun." Mina sweetly said that rings through her entire ear. She felt chills on her body as her heart beats faster. "Now that you seems to calm down, do what I said. Grab the remote and change the channel to JTBC."

Despite of not getting hint of any idea, she flounced for the remote and still followed Mina's word and changed it to JTBC channel.

"What? You want me to watch a drama--" She stopped from ranting when she saw it got cut and changed into something.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Sana and Nayeon in it. They were awfully acting like fools.

"Mina unnie, I like you." Sana said in the television. 

And that's when she realized that they were reenacting their love journey. Sana as Dahyun and Nayeon as Mina. They reenacted everything except ofcourse the more private and intimate ones.

After the will-do acting, it was now Mina who showed in the TV. Her semi-formal wear this morning was now gone and changed into a violet sleeveless dress, her hair is curled and the word elegance is oozing out of her presence.

"Dahyun, baby.." She looks at her phone and realized that Mina hasn't ended the call yet. Her voice is sync in with the Television so she knows.. Their conversation is being broadcasted.

"I know your mad earlier because I didn't spend the day with you. You told me, you want my own idea and not Sana's, right? So here it is. My idea is to drag the whole country to this and let them know how much I love you." She chuckles and Dahyun too. "I love you, Kim Dahyun. And I will always love you with and through all my life. Are you still there?"

Dahyun sniffles and cough because of crying. She swallow the lump in her throat and answered, "I'm here, Minari. Watching you." 

Dahyun heard her voice on the TV and she couldn't help but to cringe on her own voice. 

"With that being said.." Mina revealed her one hand and Dahyun gasps, tears started streaming down on her cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

"Mina.." Dahyun cried. She couldn't believe she was being asked in front of everyone, and couldn't believe she wasn't there to wear the ring right away. "I will.. I will marry you." She answered.

She saw Mina held her chest as she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my gosh, that scared me. Anyway, your parents is here to accept the ring on your behalf."

And there, she saw her mom and dad waving as her Mom wears the ring for her. She couldn't help but laugh and be embarassed at her parent's continuous wave.

The regular show went back but Mina is still on the phone. She looks at her phone and realized that they take one hour and ten minutes of the time on TV.

"So baby, are you still mad?" She heard Mina asked her.

"If you wouldn't go home right now, probably it's frustration that I can't kiss you now is all that I will feel." Dahyun answered, earning a soft chuckles from Mina.

"I'm now on my way. Anyway, I want to know something." 

"What?"

"Who's sweeter? Me or Sana?"

Dahyun laugh at her question and rolled her eyes. "No one beats you, Mina. I'm sure everyone now thinks that you're the sweetest person living."

"That's good to know. Wait me there, 'kay? I love you."

"I love you, Minari.. So much."


	15. WKOG Chaeyoung

What Kind of Girlfriend is Chaeyoung to Dahyun?

"Don't move!" Chaeyoung desperately demanded for the nth time to the girl sitting on the stool. Her eyes were focused on the palette she was holding but she could still see her moving.

Dahyun shuts her eyes and huffed, "I have been sitting here for the whole day already! If I ever get a stiffed neck after this, I'm twisting yours, Son Chaeyoung." Dahyun who was facing the side, allowing Chaeyoung to draw her side profile, threatened as she cracks her neck again.

"I said, don't move! Aish!" Chaeyoung cutely glared at Dahyun but her hand is still busy moving and doing its own magic, "I'm trying to draw you beautifully. And mind you, we just started half an hour ago, stop exaggerating."

"Am I your girlfriend right now or just your subject? Please clarify so I can walk out if I'm just a subject of art." Dahyun still ramble, but didn't make unecesassary movement right when she was told.

"Both. But if you won't keep on moving maybe we will try to level it up from just an art to masterpiece." Chaeyoung joked but still focused on the canvas.

The older girl rolled her eyes, "All of your arts are already masterpiece." She said in a matter of fact with a genuine smile, still looking sideways.

Chaeyoung snickered, "Why, because all of those were you?"

The older chuckles, "Didn't think of that one, but yeah, thanks." She replied, smiling widely.

Chaeyoung stopped from working, instead she takes her time staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. Her lips curling upwards, eyes sparkling, chubby cheeks rising, perfect. She really doesn't need Dahyun to pose in front of her, she'll be able to paint her even when her eyes were closed. Dahyun's image is already encrypted in her mind, so in her heart. She memorizes every sngle detail of her face. She just like listening to Dahyun's rant about sitting in a certain pose for hours.

"As much as I want you to look at me like that for the rest of the day because you make my heart flutters by the way your eyes full of admiration. Please, baby. Finish that now, I'm starving." Dahyun said with a frown while looking at Chaeyoung who seems to wake up from admiring Dahyun's beauty.

"Ah, right." Chaeyoung immediately went back to work with a tinge of pink on her face, "Let's just eat outside?"

Dahyun arcs her brow, "No. Cook for me, pay for my numbed neck." Dahyun insists as she rolls her eyes, "And please, no strawberry ingredient even just for today." She added.

+++

"Dub, wake up.." Chaeyoung shakes the heavy sleeper Dahyun as her voice sounds like whining. She has been waking Dahyun for a while now but the latter would just shift and get back to sleep. "You said you'll accompany me to the vintage shop I want to go to."

Dahyun hums groggily. She looks at Chaeyoung with half-lidded eyes and raises both of her arms upwards. "Five minutes cuddle." She said sleepily.

Chaeyoung shakes her head as a slight smile made way on her lips, "You're lucky I love you." She said before slipping in Dahyun's arms and settles herself above her.

Dahyun breathe in the natural scent of her girlfriend, she placed her hand on her hair and combs it softly. Good thing, they are just on the same height, Chaeyoung isn't too heavy for her.

"Laziness doesn't hit you yet, right? You'll still come with me?" The short haired girl asked, levelling her face above Dahyun's.

Dahyun let out a playful smile on her face and fake like she was thinking. Chaeyoung groaned and pouts, "You promised!"

Dahyun laughs at her cuteness. She couldn't erase the similarity of an angry cub and a whiny Chaeng. Too cute for her heart to handle.

She circled her arms on Chaeyoung's nape and smiled at her. She saw Chaeyoung's eyes stare down to her lips, and went back to her eyes.

"You're so pretty to be left alone shopping, Chaeng. I should atleast keep you close to myself." Dahyun said, running her fingers on Chaeyoung's short silky hair.

"Really? Is it me? You were the one who makes men follow us wherever we go." Chaeyoung claims, once again staring at Dahyun's pinky lips.

"And you make women follow us too." Dahyun whispered on their almost touching lips. Couldn't contain herself, she pulled Chaeyoung's nape and cohere their lips much in Chaeyoung's favor.

The latter angled her face and deepen the kiss, biting Dahyun's lower lip and tugging it through her teeth making the other giggles lightly. She always does that whenever they kiss, thrilled at how soft Dahyun's lips were against her. 

Chaeyoung's hand was halfway through Dahyun's chest but the older immediately holds her hand in place. She breaks free from the kiss as she takes a few moment to breathe.

"Hold your hoses, Chaeng." Dahyun chuckles, "We're going to shop, right?" She playfully smirk while Chaeyoung just pouts.

The short haired girl pecks her one more time before she gets off of Dahyun's bed and pulled her to stand with her. 

"You're such a tease. Go, take a bath while I can still hold my horses." She sarcastically said giving her a tight-lipped smile. Then she remembers something, "Ow, right! I'll prepare your clothes today, okay? I'll leave it here." 

"Why?" Dahyun asked in confusion.

"Just because." She replied and started searching on Dahyun's closet.

The older just shrugged and made her way to the bathroom. It's not like she minds it, but it's a rare occurrence that Chaeyoung will decided what she would wear outside. 

Chaeyoung isn't the type of a controlling girlfriend, and so as Dahyun, she lets Dahyun do what she wants because she knows to herself she doesn't want to be controlled as well. She supports Dahyun with everything she does and tries not to be a hindrance to her goal. But when she feels something isn't right and would cost their relationship, that's where she meddles and fixes it immediately together. It's just like vice-versa, so they barely fight over things.

Dahyun finishes after an hour or so. She saw a red dress on their bed, a pair of socks and shoes, and also their set of cosmetics were there. Chaeyoung silently telling her to put a light make-up atleast.

Though confused, she just followed. Wearing the clothes present to her, letting her blonde hair falls on her shoulder, applying light make-up and all. When she was contented, she went out to find Chaeyoung.

"Yes, we're not home at ten onwards. Make sure--" Chaeyoung's eyes grew wide when she saw Dahyun walking down the stairs, she immediately ended the call and hides her phone.

"Are you talking to someone?" Dahyun asked when she reached her place.

The latter laugh in nervousness and shakes her head, "No, I mean, yes, yes! It was Nayeon unnie, she was asking if we're going somewhere today." She answered and let out a stiffed smile.

Dahyun looks at her weirdly but again, shrugs it off. She smiled widely as she turns around, "How do I look?" She asked, holding the sides of her red dress like she's some sort of a princess.

"You don't have to ask. You know you're still pretty even if you're wearing trash bag." Chaeyoung compliments. She gets her 'kind but not soft' bagpack and wears her bucket hat making Dahyun coos at her cuteness. She was wearing a long white vintage skirt, a blue vintage sweater, and a boots.

"Shall we go, my princess?" Chaeyoung asked, offering her arms to Dahyun.

The older cringe a bit and giggles. Chaeyoung is really one of those romantic old style people that is very hard to find in the world today.

+++

"What exactly are we searching, Chaeyoung?" Dahyun asked impatiently, her brows furrowed while being dragged somewhere.

They just finished buying vintage clothes and stuffs, well actually it was just Chaeyoung, and she thought they were going to eat or going home now. But Chaeyoung pulled her in to a jewelry shop and they've been walking around for a while now.

"Something to complete your outfit." Chaeyoung vaguely replied, she was looking left and right.

"What else is left with my outfit? I'm pretty much fine with this. C'mon, let's eat--"

"Found it!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, cutting off Dahyun's sentence. She was pointing at the pair of puzzle necklace hanging on the wall next to its box, which was seemingly for couples.

A saleslady approached them as Chaeyoung immediately requested for the necklace. She was too eager and excited that her eyes sparkles upon having it in her hand.

"Try it, Dub." She handed it to Dahyun who was hesitant at first but Chaeyoung went to her back and wears it to her. 

Dahyun looks at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of her. She stroke the puzzle pendant as Chaeyoung put the other beside it, making it fit on hers.

"It suits you perfectly." Chaeyoung uttered. She pushed Dahyun's hair to her back and stared at her lovingly making Dahyun blush, not minding the saleslady smiling fondly at them.

"Stop staring, Chae. If you're gonna buy this, then let's go to the cashier." Dahyun said in half embarassment when Chaeyoung took her time staring at her.

"I'm painting you in my mind. Smile for me." Chaeyoung seriously said. Dahyun gives her a smile but still with a faint blush.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go." Dahyun pulled her towards the cashier as Chaeyoung gave her credit card, she paid even without taking out the necklace from Dahyun's neck.

"Are we finally going to eat?" Dahyun's smile went back to her lips while they were going out of the shop.

But only to be wiped off again.

"Nope. One last destination."

"Chaeng!"

+++

Dahyun's face almost reaches the ground because of frowning. She was leaning against the car while waiting for Chaeyoung who was talking to someone over the phone, she doesn't understand why she has to walk away from her just to talk to that person, so now, she's sulking.

"I'm sorry, let's go inside. Ow, wait. I'll buy you everything you want to eat today, just smile for me." Chaeyoung offered.

"Everything? As in everything?" Dahyun asked, suppressing her smile, but when Chaeyoung nods, she smiled widely again and had a mental note to buy a whole chocolate shop later.

They went inside the art fair, held by someone Dahyun didn't bother asking who, with Dahyun's hands clinging onto Chaeyoung's arm. 

Though Dahyun wasn't that much fond of paintings, she still appreciates the beauty of each artists' masterpiece, especially that her girlfriend is one of them, she knows what types of arts and materials were used in each painting she sees.

There are more people than Dahyun expected but what's weirded her out was they were looking at her then will murmur and whisper to their friends as the other will nod and stare at her until she passes by them.

"People here are creeping me out, Chae. Why are they looking at me like I'm an ex-convict who escaped through jailbreak?" Dahyun whisphered to Chaeyoung while still looking at the people staring at her.

Chaeyoung chuckles, "That's not it. Maybe they find you beautiful, which I commend because they're right." Chaeyoung told her but she was still weirded out.

"Ms. Son, can you come with me for a while?" A woman in forties approached them, smiling fondly at Dahyun as she looks at her from head to toe.

Chaeyoung turns to look at her with a smile, "Enjoy yourself while I'm gone. I'll be right back after few minutes." 

Dahyun nods and smile slightly. She watches them walk out and when they're out of sight, she started walking around, admiring painting and all, the look of the people is still there but she decided to not mind.

Her forehead creased and eyes squinted when she saw a particular room. Attached on the side wall was the words Strawberry Princess. Out of curiousity, she peeks inside the room as her jaw almost fell down on the floor.

She walks in further in astonishment. Her eyes wandering around the room. There's no more other people inside, they left when they saw her.

The room is filled with paintings-- Chaeyoung's painting of her. All of those bears familiar scenes-- like the painting Chaeyoung painted last week that cause her neck numbed, the time when she was cooking and Chaeyoung's painting her. It brought her flashback that she couldn't help but smile while looking at those.

But one thing caught her attention. The one on the center of the room hangs the painting that looks exactly like her, like her dress, her hair, her smile and blush, the puzzle necklace.

She was confused. She was with Chaeyoung the whole day, they just bought the necklace, she never saw her left to paint this, so how?

I'm painting you in my mind. Smile for me.

"What do you think?" 

Dahyun turns to look at Chaeyoung who was standing behind her. She put down the another canvas she was holding on the floor in an upside down so Dahyun didn't see what painted on it.

"How'd you paint this?"

Chaeyoung walks closer to her and gives her a cute smile with a dimple visible on her cheek. She holds Dahyun's hand and places it on her head.

"My mind does the work. I memorized your whole more than any mathematical formula." She said and Dahyun strokes her hair in fondness.

"Ohh.. Are you trying to beat me with my 'Wonder-pul, beauti-pul'? You're winning." Dahyun remarks while laughing. 

Chaeyoung pouts but her eyes are obviously smiling. She really loves the lady in front of her.

"Before we eat, I want tp do something." The younger said, inching closer to Dahyun's body.

Dahyun circles her arms on the latter's nape and smiled at her, "What?"

"This." 

Chaeyoung moves her face forward until she was kissing Dahyun. Their lips moving in sync by the passionate kiss they were sharing.

They both have their eyes closed as their lips attached to each other in front of the paintings.

And that's the exact scene Chaeyoung painted on the other canvas.


	16. WKOG Tzuyu

What Kind of Girlfriend is Tzuyu to Dahyun?

Dahyun woke up by the shake she felt from the person beside her, then followed by a soft voice calling her name. She hums dryly and just put the blanket all over her, not wanting to be disturbed.

She was in the verge of falling into sleep again but a yelp went out from her mouth followed by a loud thud and a groan. She held her butt that fell first on the floor as she winces in pain.

She glared at the chuckling girl, " Why did you kick me, Tzu!?" She asked in a frown. She rubs her back as she slowly stands up. It was early in the dawn but she's now in a bad mood.

"You won't wake up. We're going to be late if you won't get ready now." Tzuyu said, not even having a single guilt on her face.

Dahyun scowls and stomps her feet on the floor, marching towards the shower while massaging her lower back. Tzuyu, who knows her well, just chuckles at her then readied their things.

They are going to hike with their other friends. They have to be there at six but it's already past four and Dahyun hasn't been waking up so Tzuyu lost her patience and kicked her out of the bed, which was very effective.

The older got out of the bathroom with towel around her neck, the glare and frown on her face are still there. She went straight to the comb and blower without even looking at Tzuyu, she fixes herself in silence. While Tzuyu just watch her every move in amusement.

When Dahyun was done and everything seems to be ready. She carries her own bag that looks bigger than her, she grunts a little but managed to balance herself and throw a glare to Tzuyu who laughs at her. She opened the door of their room and ready to go but Tzuyu calls her again.

"What?" She asked in annoyance. "We're going to be late if you're just gonna sit there and not move. Bring my hurting butt into use." She rants but Tzuyu just laugh at her. She stood up and walks towards the door.

"Bring my bag too." She said with a sweet smile and Dahyun wants to throw her shoe at her right there.

"Are you really trying to piss me off, Chou!?" Dahyun burst out, her face was red in anger with her teeth gritted.

Tzuyu chuckles, she walks closer to Dahyun and strokes her hair. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding." She leans in and gives her forehead a kiss, "You're too cute when you're mad. Let's go?"

Dahyun rolled her eyes at her but a smile escaped her lips. Tzuyu carries her bag and held her hands on their way to their car.

+++

Tzuyu wraps her arm on Dahyun's shoulder while listening to the guide about the do's and don't's of the mountain they will about to hike. Their other friends were beside them, listening attentively.

"Ten minutes warm up!" The guide shouted.

"Don't go anywhere far from me, okay?" Dahyun reminded the younger, she circles her arms on her waistt as Tzuyu completely hugs her.

"Why? Because you're quick to be exhausted?" Tzuyu teased.

"No, because you tend to go astray and lost." Dahyun fired back gaining a pout from the taller. Tzuyu really has no sense of direction so she often lost to places she's not familiar with.

"Lovebirds, ten minutes warm up. You must have misinterpret it, not that kind of warm up, but like excercise, you know?" Chaeyoung said while stretching her arms but not looking at the two cuddling ladies beside her.

The two look at each other and blushed. They started stretching and warming up until the guide said stop and they're ready to go.

They are in the middle of the mountain when the guide decided to take a halt and rest for a while. They sit on the log as they drink water and wipe their sweats. 

"Turn around."

"Huh?" Dahyun asked in confusion. She looks at Tzuyu with brows furrowed but the latter just walk behind her, she felt the towel on her back, softly wiping off the sweat.

"Aww. How cute!" Nayeon coos, gaining the other's attention. 

Dahyun turns red but let Tzuyu. When the latter was done, she takes her hand, makes her sit beside her and did the same to her. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead, to her neck and places a peck on her lips before shifting to her back.

"Guys, look!" 

The hikers all turned their heads on the left where the guide was rushing with a rabbit on his hand. He was holding it with care and put it om the ground in upside down.

Tzuyu gasps when she saw the rabbit's tummy covered in blood. She holds Dahyun's shirt in horror while not taking her eyes away from the poor rabbit that's now been tending.

"Tzu, are you okay?" Dahyun worriedly asks. She rubs Tzuyu's back soothingly and intertwines their hands.

"Are they.. going to let it go in that state?" Tzuyu asked in a low voice, eyes are teary as she's biting her lips to stop herself from crying.

Dahyun panics. She knows how Tzuyu gets softer when it comes to animals. She tends to cry when she sees dogs with wounds or dead cats on the ground. She believes animals has life to live as well and they don't deserve to be hurt by cruel human beings. 

"This is.. their habitat, Tzu. We have to let it go for it to live." The older explained carefully, but to no avail.

Tzuyu hugs her and cried on her shoulder. She keeps on insisting to adopt the rabbit and don't let it wonder in the wild forest. Dahyun has just keep on rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings to her without anything much to do.

She motioned Chaeyoung to look at her which the latter did. She mouthed a 'Get the rabbit at all cost.' to her so Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before talking to the guide.

"We own a Vet Clinic, sir. We don't mind carrying that cutie until we get back to the city and takes care of it as well." Chaeyoung insisted when the guide has refused at first.

Tzuyu wipes her tears and watches Chaeyoung persuades the guide. Dahyun stood up as well and chimes in with the talk.

"Aside from the clinic, we can show you some proof that we also gives welfare for wounded animals. Please, let this cutie be under our protection." Dahyun pleads, pouting and clasping her hands to the guide. Anything for Tzuyu.

The man blushed, as he quietly handed the rabbit to Dahyun. The two beams and thank the guide, Chaeyoung gave him the business card of their clinic as a proof and allowing him to visit the rabbit at their clinic before walking back to their friends.

Tzuyu's teary eyes turns into a happy one when Dahyun gave her the rabbit. She immediately envelopes it into a hug as she gave it a stroke.

Dahyun frowns, "Will you cry if I got wounded as well?"

"You can patch up your wound yourself." Tzuyu answered without even sparing her a look.

The others laugh at Dahyun, teasing her that Tzuyu loves animals more than her. And Dahyun already knew that, with just Gucci, Tzuyu's dog, she couldn't even stole her attention from the dog, not unless she gets tired.

"I think if Dahyun got bitten by a dog, Tzuyu will worry on the dog more than her." Jeongyeon remarks, laughing with the others while Dahyun just snorts.

They continue walking up the mountain. They were near the peak when Dahyun wrongly steps on the small rock which cause her to slide backwards. She yelps and readied herself to fall but a hand grabs her waist and pulls her back up.

Dahyun hugs the figure in fear, her mind is too clouded with the thought of herself rolling down the mountain, she shivers in fear as she clutches the person's clothes, not minding who it was.

"Are you okay?" The man awkwardly asks. All the hikers were looking at them, but this particular pair of eyes were glaring at him. He gulps when his eyes met Tzuyu's.

Dahyun wipes her tears, she separates herself from the guy but he is still guiding her to stand properly as a gentleman as he is.

Dahyun bowed at him, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." She said multiple times. She winced when she accidentally steps her now swelling ankle. 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you until--" The man didn't finished his sentence when Tzuyu harshly gave him the rabbit she can't let go earlier.

"No, I'll carry my girlfriend." She said in a stern voice, crouching in front of Dahyun as she urges the latter to position herself on her back.

Jeongyeon gets the bag from Dahyun's back and was the one to carry it. Dahyun put her weight on Tzuyu's back as the latter didn't even grunt or groan, she just walks normally.

"Are you mad?" Dahyun asked softly. She wipes her tears with one hand and put her head on Tzuyu's shoulder.

The younger isn't talking to her. She's silent and emotionless which bothers her. She didn't know what the latter was thinking. Tzuyu is really hard to read, but she somehow understands her through her actions.

"No." Tzuyu shortly replied, but it was empty. It sounded different for Dahyun.

"I'm sorry, I'm clumsy." The older apologized in whisper. She sniffles and cried again when she remembers the fear she felt earlier.

"Baby.. I'm hear. You're safe." Tzuyu comforted and a little guilty, kissing Dahyun's hair to help her calm. She breathe out as she steps on the flat surface of the mountain which serves as the peak. "I'm just insecure, regretful and uh.. Jealous."

"Why?" Tzuyu put her down on the wooden bench and squats in front of her to see the sprained ankle.

"I should've hold you instead of the rabbit, I should've been the one to grab you by the waist to refrain you from falling. I should've been the receiver of your warm hugs and not the guy. I'm sorry, I feel so worthle--"

Dahyun lift Tzuyu's face by her chin and connected their lips. Tzuyu breathe from the kiss and started moving their lips. She smiled and pulled back when Dahyun groans upon bumping her ankle on Tzuyu's shoe.

"You're more than worthy of my love, Tzu. I'm not blaming you for your love for animals more than me and couldn't even stole you away from them. You're so adorable and I love you because of that." Dahyun pecks her lips once more then frowns, "I was just a little disappointed, how come you didn't cry now when I'm wounded while you cried like a baby on that rabbit?" 

Tzuyu chuckles, "I love you, focus on that matter alone. I will also cry if I know you'll leave me, and since I know you can't because you love me so much, I didn't bother." She explained which Dahyun just hums in discontentment.

"Be thankful you're cute." Dahyun just said and pinches Tzuyu's cheek, "So.. shall we now enjoy the view and mind the people looking at us? And alos take back the rabbit you gave to the guy and thank him for saving me." 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and sighed, "Isn't your hug enough? He's so lucky."

"You have already kissed me, we're sharing the same bed, you've hugged me from night 'til morning, and now you're complaining over one hug of gratitude?" Dahyun asked in disbelief. She stands with Tzuyu who draped her arm on her shoulder to help her walk.

"Still. Those were supposed to be exclusively mine only. Because you're mine alone." She stubbornly said rubbing Dahyun's side.

Dahyun giggles, "No one's been stealing me away from you. But yeah, I love you." 

"Hmm. I love you as much." 

They smiled at each other as they enjoy the enticing view from above the mountain and succeed on taking back the rabbit from the man.


	17. Ugly Hands (DaYeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you remember back when we were trainees, I cried a lot and almost wanting to give up. But these ugly hands wiped my tears and hold my hands until the end," Dahyun raised their intertwined hands, "Like this."
> 
> Nayeon smiled at her, squeezing their hands tighter. "I love you."
> 
> "I love you too, but I'm not done yet."

People saw Nayeon as beautiful, cute, adorable and almost perfect. Everyone loves her, sees her with hearts popping in their eyes. If you'll ask them what made them love her, it'll take forever if they will recite Nayeon's good points and assets; cute bunny teeth, cute nose, chubby cheeks, heart shaped plump red lips, beautiful eyes, pretty flawless skin, lovely smile and many more, not to mention her beautiful personality.

But what do these people know? They can't see through Im Nayeon's mind. They don't know what's going on in her mind. They may see her as such but is she aware of those facts? She may not be, but someone is ready to let her know.

Nayeon huffed for the fifth time today as she formed her hands into fist. Her big hands. The hands that she feels insecure from the others because they weren't pretty and girly. More like a man's hand, she thinks ome time.

She opened them again and stared at it. They're long and slender, pale but bony. It's as huge as her face, and larger than her member's faces. With just her hand she thinks she could slay someone just through strangling them.

She feels insecure. She wants beautiful fingers like Sana. Pretty nails like Mina. Beautiful hands like Jeongyeon and the rest. She also wants those kind of hands, not like this. If anyone would ask her what part of the body she would want to change, she will definitely answer her hands. She feels like it's a sin to have a big hand.

"Nayeon?" A small angelic voice rings in her ear as a real angel came in her line of sight. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Nayeon smiled slightly, "I'm getting something to drink. You?"

Dahyun puts her hand on her stomach with her lower lip jutted, "I'm hungry. I'll look through the ingredients and call Momo unnie to cook something for me." 

Nayeon cocks her eyebrow, "Momo? You're calling her when I'm already here?"

"You don't cook!" The younger said in a matter of fact. She walks towards the fridge and browse the raw food available.

Nayeon snorts, "Are you belittling these ugly hands?" She asked, showing Dahyun her hand.

She meant it as a joke, but deep inside, it's half meant truth. She takes it lightly on the outside but she keeps on hating her fingers.

"Ugly?" Dahyun questioned, closing the door of the fridge before her. She turns her head to look at Nayeon's face down to her hands.

"Aren't they? They're bigger than any normal woman's hands." The older whispered, putting them inside her pocket then closes her eyes.

"Are you mocking me?"

Nayeon raises her eyebrow as she opens her eyes. "What?"

"If you think your hands are ugly, then what more is mine?" Dahyun showed her small adorable chubby hands to Nayeon, "I want long fingers like yours. My hands are small, I can't even carry two things at a time with this." 

Nayeon stifled a laugh, "It suits you. You're cute." 

Dahyun smiled at her, she pulled a chair to sit beside her but Nayeon was quick enough to grab her arm and made her sit on her lap. 

"What are you doing? We're not the only ones living here." Dahyun whisper-shouted, trying to stand but Nayeon's way stronger than her.

"Let them. I'm the oldest, so what?" Nayeon cockily said, smirking at Dahyun.

"But you always lose with Jihyo unnie." Dahyun teased, sticking her cute tongue out.

Nayeon pursed her lips, gulping the lump in her throat hardly. She's controlling herself not to pull Dahyun's head to her and start a fight of their tongue, they can't do that, atleast not there.

"May I see your hands?" Dahyun suddenly ask, sliding her fingers onto the older's arm until she had a grasp of Nayeon's long fingers.

Dahyun compare their hands, raising it like they were high-five-ing. Her fingers doesn't even reach the half of Nayeon's. It's intimidating, yes, but she knows those were useful in many ways.

She places her fingers in between Nayeon's as she give the older a smile. "Your hand fits in mine perfectly, don't you think?" She asked squeezing them together.

Nayeon looks at her eyes then bring their fingers on her lips, she kissed each of Dahyun's fingers even the knuckles which cause the latter to blush, "It does. It's just that.. your hands are adorable while mine's scary."

Dahyun sighed. It was now her who kissed Nayeon's fingers.

"Do you remember when I almost fall off the stage's ladder after our performance? These ugly hands, you were talking about.. Saved me."

Nayeon smiled slightly, how would she forget how scared she was when Dahyun almost break her bones that time. Good thing that she's just behind her and was able to grab her waist even before the unthinkable would happen.

"Ofc-"

"Do you remember when we went to our colleagues party and it was very loud? These ugly hands covered my ears so it'll atleast lessen the noise. So sweet, right?" The younger continued, brushing the strands of Nayeon's hair and put it on the back of her ear.

"Do you remember back when we were trainees, I cried a lot and almost wanting to give up. But these ugly hands wiped my tears and hold my hands until the end," Dahyun raised their intertwined hands, "Like this."

Nayeon smiled at her, squeezing their hands tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm not done yet." Dahyun giggled. "Do you remember when a staff threatened me that he'll hit me if I won't go out with him? That's so traumatising but you came, and for the first time ever, you hit someone using your ugly hands. Slapping him hard and giving him what he deserves." 

They both chuckle at the memory, remembering how Nayeon's hand marked the man's skin on his face. It was so strong that his lips bled but Nayeon didn't care, she hit him once more for scaring her not yet girlfriend back then but has already developed feelings.

"Do you know how much these ugly hands of yours had done everything to protect me? Don't belittle these hands, because if you haven't know yet, please remember how much I love these ugly hands. These hands that I have no plan of letting go. Your hands that is meant to hold me, that is made just for me. I love your hands, your whole, everything about you." 

Dahyun finishes off her compliments on Nayeon's hands with a peck on Nayeon's lips, connecting their foreheads after with endearing look with each other.

"You forgot one thing." Nayeon whispered, rubbing Dahyun's arm softly.

"What?" The younger confusedly asked.

"How much these ugly hands ple-"

Dahyun's eyes grew bigger as she immediately cover Nayeon's mouth with her hand. Face is now flushed with tinge of pink.

"Let's keep this talk wholesome, please." She remarks in embarassment. 

Nayeon laughed loudly at Dahyun's cute blushing face. She pinched her cheeks and rains her face with kisses then topping it off with a one deep intimate kiss.

"Thank you, Dahyunie. For reminding me that nothing's to be insecured about, these ugly hands are perfect in its own ways. Including pleasur--"

"Please stop!" Dahyun cut her sentence off. Covering her ears this time as she runs, away from Nayeon's loud laughter.


	18. Facade (DaJeong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It won't, I promise. Just don't exhaust yourself too much and want the calls I've been receiving to lessen a bit." Dahyun said while shaking her head with a smile.
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Your people has been telling me how you scold them endlessly."

"What is this trash!?" The company's CEO voice roared inside her own office, making the employees reporting flinched in shock and fear. 

"Jeongyeon.." Jihyo called her softly, trying to calm her down but is still too afraid to get near her.

"I told you to give me innovative ideas to promote our brand but what's this?! Posters, magazines, newspaper. Really? Where are we? The nineteenth hundreds?" She strikes the table using the folder where the 'trash' reports were piled as she massaged her head.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We're going to revise--"

"You better be! Goodness!" She drums her table using her fingers to calm herself as her eyes darted to the picture frame on her table. 

Be kind and don't stress yourself too much. She remembered her wife said earlier.

She huffed before signalling them to go out, "Two days. Please."

The employees bowed at her and hurriedly went out of her office except Jihyo who was observing hed. By the looks of her friend, she needs something to calm her nerves so she fished out her phone on her bag and dialed a certain number while seriously looking at Jeongyeon who's eyebrows were knitted by reading another pile of papers.

"Jihyo unnie?" The person on the phone answered making the latter smile.

"Hi, Dahyun! Where are you?"

Jeongyeon's ears perked up upon hearing the name. She shot a questionable look to Jihyo who was now smirking at her.

"I'm at the clinic, meeting with my obgyn, why? Does something happen to Jeongyeon?" Dahyun asked, worry comes in her voice.

Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon with a raised brow, "Who's with you? Have you been attending to your check-ups without Jeongyeon?"

"Mom always come with me, but she has something to do earlier so I'm alone today. You know how busy Jeongyeon gets in the company, but I can handle myself, unnie." The younger reassured, but Jihyo disappointedly looks at Jeongyeon.

The stress CEO mouthed an annoyed, 'Why?' to her but Jihyo just glared at her.

"Do you want me to call Tzuyu or Chaeyoung to get you? It's not safe to go home alone, or might as well I'll fetch you there." Jihyo offered, finding her car key in her bag.

"Aren't you working, unnie?" 

"I am. But I'm ready to be sued with AWOL rather than letting a five month pregnant woman drive. What if you doze off? What if you hurt your body? Or worst someone bumps your car? You should take care of yourself, Dahyunie." Jihyo worriedly said, looking straight at Jeongyeon's eyes who was now filled with guilt.

Jihyo heard Dahyun chuckles, "I'm fine, unnie. But is Jeongyeon there? She could just fetch me instead so we wouldn't bother you."

Jihyo handed the phone to Jeongyeon as the latter immediately placed in on her ear, "Babe? Are you okay? Jihyo has been shooting me dagger looks."

"I'm good. Log out in time and fetch me here. Let's go home together." 

Jeongyeon smiled at herself, despite of hearing Dahyun's voice everyday, the effect of her voice in a stressful day hits differently. It's so calming and soft.

"Sure. Just one more report and done. Wait me there. I love you." 

"I love you too."

Jihyo was stifling a laugh while she gets the phone from Jeongyeon. She couldn't believe the cold-stoic CEO a while ago has turned into a soft one only to her wife and former secretary, Kim Dahyun. 

"Call the next department. Make it quick." Jeongyeon commanded, motioning her hands to Jihyo who just rolled her eyes at her before dashing out of her office.

Jeongyeon sighed and looks again at the frame. She stared at it as another smiled formed in her lips. Nayeon took the picture and framed it to give to Jeongyeon as a gift on her birthday. It was their wedding, the time when Dahyun was tiptoeing to kiss her but it only landed on her jaw making her cracked up while Dahyun just pouted amd that's exactly on the picture.

She heard a knock and so her face went back to being cold and emotionless again when two employees came in to report to her.

"Jeong!" Dahyun jogs with her arms wide open, baby bumps already visible, and a smile that radiates warmth through Jeongyeon's cold facade that also managed to break a wide smile to the older's lips.

"Hey! Don't run." Jeongyeon worriedly reminded her, meeting her midway as she enveloped Dahyun into a tight hug. She kissed her temple as she leads her inside her car. "How's baby?"

Dahyun waits for her to get in before answering, "Healthy and strong. He kicks whenever I play piano." She answered, gently stroking her tummy.

"He?" Jeongyeon asked in wide-eyed. Her heart's thumping hard as a smile slowly reached her eyes and ears. "It's a boy?"

Dahyun pouts as she nods, "I planned on surprising you but it slips." She sulked.

Jeongyeon laughed at her and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "I'm so happy." She said with now teary-eyed, brushing Dahyun's red cheeks softly.

The younger looked at her in amusement, "I always wonder how you become cold in your company and acts like this when you're with me. I feel so special with you."

Jeongyeon giggled at her confidence, "Because you are. And I'm so lucky to have you." She sincerely said, staring right through Dahyun's eyes.

The shorter girl blushed, swatting Jeongyeon's hands on her face as she squirms on her sit. "Charmer."

Jeongyeon chuckles at her and turns on the engine. Heading off to their home with a smile that only few people could witness.

+++

Jeongyeon was so tired, so exhausted from too much load of works she tried finishing the whole day. Her eyes and head hurts but she knows someone who's more tired than her.

She parked her car on their garage as she sluggishly gets off of her car. But once she opens the door, all of those negative feelings dissipates upon seeing her baby crawled on the carpeted floor with pillows all over her sides to prevent from some accidents and the television is open in a cartoon channel.

Jeongyeon's eyes shone as she immediately kicks off her shoes and coat putting it neatly on the rack then strides towards her baby, carrying him and raining him with kisses.

"How's my baby, hmm? What are you watching? Where's mom?" She cutely asked to the nine months old baby boy, Yoo Jeongdae.

Jeongyeon coos when he babbles and smiled at her, flapping his arms and feet happily. She sits on the couch with their baby leaning on her chest, she secured him on her arms before she closes her eyes for a while.

"You're home." Dahyun said merely to herself. She sits next to her and tried getting Jeongdae from her but the latter shakes her head and tighten her grip on the baby.

Dahyun rubs Jeongyeon's arms softly, as her eyes soften. She could feel how drained her wife is, with her half-lidded eyes with bags of dark circles under, she couldn't imagine how stressful her day was.

"Eat then sleep. You need it." Dahyun whispered, turning off the television when she saw her child has fallen asleep in Jeongyeon's arms.

"You need it more. You are the one who wakes up in the middle of the night to take care of this crying baby." Jeongyeon defended, reaching their hands together.

"Once he turns one year old, I'll work back as your secretary, okay? You made me rest even when I'm just seven months pregnant though it should have been before my due date." Dahyun whines, pressing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

Jeongyeon tilts her head, "I can sustain you both even when you don't work at all, babe."

The younger flicks her forehead, "I know. But I can't bear seeing you tired and drain out like this. You know I can help you with the papers, if you want I'll just work here at home to do both."

Jeongyeon seems to consider the idea, she thinks of it for a moment before asking, "Can you do both? Wouldn't it be more tiring than just taking care of him?"

"It won't, I promise. Just don't exhaust yourself too much and want the calls I've been receiving to lessen a bit." Dahyun said while shaking her head with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Your people has been telling me how you scold them endlessly. They are telling me to come back now so you will be less grumpy and cold at work. They know how I'm capable of changing your mood with just a second." She stated then looked at her sternly, "Treat them nicely, Jeong. If you don't want me to insist to work now."

Jeongyeon pouted, taking note of the betrayals happening behind her back. They knew her weakness.

"I'll do my best. Maybe just greet them back will do?"

Dahyun nods slowly, "And smile too. You'll be more approachable with it. And beautiful if I may add." 

"If you say then noted." Jeongyeon smiled. 

Dahyun leans in and connect their lips. She felt Jeongyeon sigh at their kiss so she put her hands on the back of Jeongyeon's neck and deepens the kiss carefully, not wanting to wake their son up.

"I love you two." Jeongyeon breathes out, pecking her lips again.

"We love you too." Dahyun replied, kissing Jeongyeon and Jeongdae's forehead.


	19. Attention Stealer (DahMo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby.. I'm sorry." Momo softly said, cupping Dahyun's cheeks as her eyes were also teary. "I should have keep my eyes on you. I'm so sorry."
> 
> Dahyun shakes her head softly, sniffling before hugging Momo. "It's not your fault. You came as my defense so you two basically saved me from the worst."

Out of all the things Dahyun has agreed to buy for her girlfriend--Momo, the only one she regrets on buying was the most recent. Aside from the mess it brings, the annoying noise it produces, the licks and the pettings, she hates how she was neglected by Momo as all of her attention, starting from the very start of the day to the end of the night, was always on it.

Like now, today isn't any other day, Dahyun woke up without Momo on her side, she could hear the giggles and coos and barks outside of their room. Well, it's sort of better for her than waking up face wet from the licks and clothes full of dog fur.

Dahyun heaves a long sigh as she gets up on her bed, she did her routines and rituals before going out of the room. She saw Momo crouching down while stroking and feeding the attention stealer dog--atleast for Dahyun, on the floor.

"Goodmorning, baby." Dahyun greeted, tilting Momo's head to kiss her temple.

Momo smiled at her, "Goodmorning-- Boo!" She shrieked when the latter runs to wherever and as expected, Momo follows her, completely forgetting Dahyun.

Dahyun pursed her lips and raked her hair in frustration. She heads towards the kitchen but only to see a clean table and shrink. She creased her forehead, opening the lids of a pot.

"Momoring! No breakfast, I mean, again?" She shouted, scratching her head as she couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes.

When Boo hasn't been in their house, Momo always prepares breakfast for them. Then would wait for Dahyun to wake up to eat together. But since they bought the dog, Momo wakes up to prepare breakfast, not for her, but for Boo.

Momo comes in the kitchen with Boo on her arms, she smile apologetically to Dahyun. "I forgot. I was too immersed with Boo's cuteness that I forgot the time. Wait, I'll cook." She cutely said, about to put Boo on the floor but Dahyun stopped her.

"No need. I think there's still cup noodles here." Dahyun said, opening the cabinet only to see one last cup noodle there. "Let's just share. Let's go to the grocery later, hmm?"

Momo nods, "Sure. I need to buy Boo's food too." 

Dahyun didn't answer. She kept her mouth tight as she silently poured hot water to the cup, closing it tightly to let the noodles soften.

Boo is Momo's happiness. She vowed to herself that she'll love Momo, and part of that was loving the things she loves. She's happy that she sees Momo smiles everyday and Boo is the source of it. Which was her before. 

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous over that dog. She wants to open that up to Momo but she doesn't know how, and Momo would possibly tell her to love Boo as much, which she can't because she's still afraid of dogs. She just knew now that it's not only another person could be a third party, it could also be in a form of a dog. 

Bitch. 

Ah, no. Boo is a boy.

"Baby, why are you glaring at Boo?" Momo innocently asked, shielding Boo using her arms from Dahyun's dagger eyes.

Dahyun seems to be not aware of that, shifted her gaze to the noodles. She awkwardly chuckles as she places the noodles on the table, sitting on one chair then pats the other motioning Momo to sit down as well.

But seems like Momo didn't see her because she was cooing and playing again with Boo. Giggling as Boo followed her commands.

"Momoring?" Dahyun, starting to get annoyed, called again and that's when Momo stopped, carrying Boo with her as she open her mouth asking Dahyun to feed her.

Dahyun sighed. Patience.

They finished eating and preparing after an hour or two. Dahyun was continuously calling Momo's name from their garage, tapping her shoe impatiently.

Momo came out slightly panting and beads of sweat are making way to her forehead. Dahyun creased her forehead at the sight, though it didn't lessen Momo's beauty but only heightens her hotness, she wonders what happened.

"I'm sorry, I had to put Boo in his cage so he won't run out of the house or make a mess." She explained, wiping her sweats.

Dahyun cocks her eyebrow, "He won't be with us?" She asked in curiosity.

Momo shakes her head and hugs her, "No. I could feel your annoyance, baby. I'm sorry for neglecting you this past few weeks, you know how much I love dogs so I couldn't help but cherishes Boo."

Dahyun rubs Momo's back soothingly. She understands, her only issue was she doesn't receive the same attention she gets from Momo before, but she thinks she can adjust, as long as she won't completely ignore her.

"You can bring him." She said, stepping back to see Momo's face. "Bring Boo."

"Eh?" Momo replied in disbelief. She observes Dahyun's expression if she was joking or not.

"Your mind might fly here thinking of Boo all the time we shop so just bring him so you don't have to worry." 

Momo's eyes lit up that she jumps on Dahyun and kissed her face which made the latter giggles at the tickling sensation. Momo went back inside and came out with Boo on her arms.

"Let's go?" Dahyun asked in a smile. She stroked Boo's head that made him licks her hands.

Momo leans in to kiss her lips and murmured, "Let's go."

+++

Just as Dahyun expected, she is busy putting everything in the cart while Momo is just carrying Boo with the pack of dog food on her other hand. She's just trailing behind her wherever she go and sometimes would be lost for not focusing on Dahyun but with Boo more.

Like now, she kept asking Boo where was Dahyun now. They keep on walking and peeking over the shelves hoping to see Dahyun there but they can't see her.

"This is your fault, Boo. You're so cute that I lost my girlfriend." Momo rambles to Boo, or more to herself. 

"You should lessen your cuteness so I could focus to your other mommy's cuteness, okay? I can't lose you but I can't live without her." She smiled and stroke Boo's head when he barks like he was agreeing.

"Dahyun-ah.." She called, still peeking through every valley of shelves to find Dahyun.

Meanwhile, Dahyun has been annoyed for a while now from the guy trailing her everywhere she goes.

"Please, just leave me alone. I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested with you." She said through gritted teeth. She doesn't know how many times she had told him that but he doesn't seems to care and was too persistent on getting her number.

"I can top your girlfriend and be the best for you. You haven't probably had the taste of a man yet." He said cockily making Dahyun whips her head towards him and glared.

"That's exactly why I hate men, so disgusting. Only think of women as their toys. Don't come near me or I'll cut both of your heads." Dahyun spat, pushing her cart away from the man but he held her arm tightly.

"Let me go!" She whimpered.

"No. You'll come with me by hook or by crook." 

"Don't, please. Get your hands off of me!"

Those were the words Momo heard as she immediately let go of Boo and let him attack the guy pulling her girlfriend by the arm.

The two seems to notice Boo who was angrily barking and instantly jumps on the guy who shouted in fear that he had let go of Dahyun's reddened arms to swat the dog away from his chest.

Momo ran towards the man and kicks his treasure, sending him crawled on the floor in pain. She protected a crying Dahyun on her back as couple of guards and a staff came in rescue.

"Our CCTV guard called us about a man harassing a woman in this section. We can give you the copy of the record if you will file a complaint towards this guy." The staff stated, as the guy being pulled by the guards to the nearest police station.

"We will. Please send it to me." Momo said in a low voice. Her hands were balled as her aura is so different from her soft one which she was known for.

Dahyun looks at her foot when she felt wet licks, she wiped her tears and carries Boo which snuggles on her arms like he was comforting him. She smiled at him then places a kiss on his head, silently thanking him for revenging to the guy.

"Baby.. I'm sorry." Momo softly said, cupping Dahyun's cheeks as her eyes were also teary. "I should have keep my eyes on you. I'm so sorry."

Dahyun shakes her head softly, sniffling before hugging Momo. "It's not your fault. You came as my defense so you two basically saved me from the worst."

"Let's put the guy behind bars but I will let Boo bite him first, he didn't got the chance earlier." Momo put her arms around Dahyun's shoulder, rubbing her arms soothingly to calm her down.

"I'm glad Boo is an attention stealer, you get to kick the guy on his treasure." Dahyun said, kissing Boo again and petting him.

"That's what I trained him for. Maybe he should lessen it to me now, I need to focus on you fairly." Momo answered in much of Dahyun's relief.

"Thank God, you realized." She sighed in relief.

Momo chuckles at her and kissed her forehead. Vowing to herself to not let this happen again and protect both of her babies with all her might, with the same attention they deserve.


	20. Fear (SaiDa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun heaves a deep sigh as she slowly raises her hands and reaches his head, the dog immediately licks her hand until Dahyun is now carrying the dog herself, stroking and patting it.
> 
> "She likes you, and I knew you'll like him." Sana spoke, pushing back Dahyun's brown hair to her back.
> 
> Dahyun groans when the dog licks her chin but laugh afterwards, cooing at the dog.

"Baby.." 

Dahyun whips her head to the side when she felt Sana's hands snaking on her belly, back hugging her while she was cooking. She chuckles when she started kissing the back of her neck to the side.

"Why, baby?" She hummed when her hands started going in her shirt, caressing her bare stomach. "Sana.."

"I've been thinking.." Sana removed one of her hand in Dahyun's shirt then turned the stove off for a while then shift Dahyun to face her. 

"What?" The younger asks, creasing her forehead.

Sana brushes the strands of Dahyun's hair and put it on the back of her ear, leaning her body closer to Dahyun's. The latter circled her arms on the back of Sana's neck as she looks at her in confusion.

"Let's make out first." The older leans in and claims Dahyun's lips, pulling her body impossibly closer making Dahyun graon as Sana used it as an opportunity to enter her tongue on Dahyun's mouth.

"Spill it. I know you need something." Dahyun said while Sana's trailing kisses on her neck, occasionally nipping on her soft spots that makes her moan.

Ofcourse, Dahyun knew better. When Sana is being like this out of nowhere, or would become sweet than she already is, she needs something. Now, she wonders what she would ask.

"Sana." She calls again when the latter didn't answer but continue on giving her kisses. She made a sound from the back of her throat as her hand buried on Sana's locks when the older bites her neck and runs her tongue on it, clearly bruising and marking her pale neck.

Sana pulled back to look at it as a smile crept on her lips, loving what she did to her lover. She gave her one peck before settling herself on just hugging Dahyun.

"Do you remember when we went to Jeongyeon's house?" She started to which Dahyun just hums and nods. "They have a lot of.. dogs and I was thinking of raising one."

Dahyun froze. She steps backward and pushed Sana lightly and gives her a surprised look. Her lips became pale and hands started shivering.

"A-ah, it's.. It's up to you. As long as-- I.." She stuttered, hugging herself as her eyes wide darting to Sana.

Sana's eyes's soften, she reached over Dahyun's arms and rubs it softly. "Is it too much? I'm sorry.. Let's forget it." She said as she takes her again in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

Dahyun sighed, she closed her eyes as she takes in enough of Sana's scent to calm herself. It wasn't the first time Sana asked her about having a dog, she subtly tried suggesting it but Dahyun's answer never changed. 

"I'm afraid of dogs, Sana." She said to Sana's expectation. She doesn't dislike dogs, she's just afraid of them. She flinches everytime she hears dogs barking.

"I know you'll say that, baby." Sana comforted her. "I was just a bit envious of Jeongyeon's dog, but it's okay, I understand you."

Dahyun shakes her head, "I have been thinking of this even before.. I want to overcome this fear. I know dogs are cute and I want to know why almost a lot of houses have them. Maybe.." She gulped, "Maybe we could adopt one."

Sana's almost jumped in joy upon hearing it but still made sure if she was really really sure of that. "You know I'm not forcing you, right? It's okay with me if we don't raise one."

Dahyun gives her a smile, she cupped Sana's cheek and stroke it with her thumb, "I know you, Sana. And I know you want it so badly. I could adjust, I could face my fear of dogs. Well, I have one request tho'."

The older nods almost exaggeratedly in excitement. She couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes and the wide smile from escaping her mouth. "Anything!"

"I will choose the name of the dog, if it's okay with you?" Dahyun asked, angling her girlfriend's opinion.

"Ofcourse!" Sana beamed. "You can even choose from them. Your approval to have a dog to stay here is more than enough for me. That's a big step." 

The younger smiles and gave her a peck on the lips, "So tomorrow? Shelter Pet Project?"

Sana giggles and started jumping like a kid, "Yes!"

+++

For Sana. For Sana. For Sana!!

Dahyun didn't know how many times her mind had chanted those words, and in every end it will rise in a full octave higher because of the dog's barking filling her ears, some were even growling that made it worse.

"Baby.. calm down. Stop shouting 'For Sana', everyone would know my name because of you." Sana said while stifling a laugh. She was so amused at how Dahyun keeps on repeating those words, she even finds her reaction funny and entertaining.

"Tell these scary dogs to.. Stop barking!!" She squeal the last words when three little dogs of different breeds started running towards them. 

"Dahyunie!" Sana shouted when Dahyun started running too that the dogs think she was playing with them so they run after her. "Don't run! They'll just chase you."

Dahyun didn't listen so Sana has to block her way and pulled her to a hug to stop her. Dahyun let out a muffled scream when she felt the dogs tugging her pants and jumping on her feet.

"Calm down, baby. It's alright, they don't bite. They just want to play with you." Sana soothingly comforted her while rubbing her back. She motioned the lady they are with to take the dogs for a while which the lady followed.

She pulled her away and wiped the beads of sweat on her white forehead. She cupped both of her cheeks and looks straight to the latter's teary eyes. "We can still think this through, Dahyunie. I don't want to push you."

The pale girl frowns, "You were too happy yesterday when I agreed, I can't seems to see you disappointed okce we go home without a dog in your arms."

"Your safety is more important than all of this, Dahyun." Sana leans in to kiss Dahyun's forehead thelen her lips to take the frown away. "How about I bring one here and help you pet it? How's that sounds?"

"As long as they don't bite. I don't want my fear to worsen." She muttered with a pout. 

"I won't let you hurt, I promise." Sana assured her. "I'll be back and bring the cutest here and the less aggressive, trust me."

Sana immediately runs towards the lady who was carrying the dogs earlier, she talked to her for a while then turns her attention to the dogs as Dahyun watches her pick up the one small dog with white fur. She saw how its tail wiggles while Sana is carrying the dog back to her.

"Baby! You will surely like this one. He's a boy and as white as you! Perfect match!" Sana enthusiastically told her, pulling her hand to the side as they plopped down the grassy ground.

Dahyun flinched when the dog barks. She held Sana's shoulder tightly as she scoot closer to her. She's wants to stroke him, like what Sana's doing now, but she's afraid, different scenarios keep on surging in her mind.

"Baby, talk to him. Dogs somehow understands people's feeling, they could also understand some of your words. The very reason why human prefers to have dogs in their home, theu are cuddly and comforting." Sana stated, urging her to speak while she holds her hand.

Dahyun looks at Sana who smile and nods at her so she averted her eyes towards the cute dog in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she gives him a stiffed smile.

"H-Hi.. You're so cute." She looks at Sana but the older told her to speak more. 

"My girlfriend wants to add another one in our home, are you willing to be that one?" Dahyun and Sana smiled at each other when the dog barks and licks Sana's hand.

Dahyun heaves a deep sigh as she slowly raises her hands and reaches his head, the dog immediately licks her hand until Dahyun is now carrying the dog herself, stroking and patting it.

"She likes you, and I knew you'll like him." Sana spoke, pushing back Dahyun's brown hair to her back.

Dahyun groans when the dog licks her chin but laugh afterwards, cooing at the dog. Sana smiled at the sight, with Dahyun finally overcoming her fear with dogs or atleast with this one, to the dog itself living with them which will add happiness to their entire kife of living together. She could imagine going home with Dahyun, her wife, and the dog as their son.

"Is he the one?" Sana asked, staring at Dahyun's beautiful smile.

"He's the one. And he got a name." Dahyun answered, intertwining her hands with the older's.

"Hmm.. What?"

"Ari."


	21. I'm Yours (DaHyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's talk." Dahyun stubbornly replied, removing Jihyo's earphone and holding both of her cheeks to force her to look at her.
> 
> "I'm tired. I don't--"
> 
> "I'm yours."
> 
> Jihyo creased her forehead, "What?"

Maybe it was required for a leader to always be calm and compose, able to lead their group and give them the spotlight fairly. Everyone knew Jihyo is made for that, the attributes of being the best leader is in her, no one is doubting her skills as she was one of the reason why they were so successful in their field.

Park Jihyo is the chosen leader of the biggest girlgroup made of nine members, too many for her to handle but with her leading skills and mother figure like aura, she can easily stop their antics with her word. Though she doesn't mind having too many members in a group, she does mind how clingy and sweet they are with each other-- kissing cheeks as their birthday tradition, hugging everywhere, linking arms, fan service. Jihyo is known for disliking affection in public, and she still does.

But, with how calm and compose she was all the time. She still gets stress and lose control of herself sometimes. Especially that there are 'wild animals', if she may call them that, surrounding her girlfriend.

"Sana, Momo, get your hands off of Dahyun and focus with the fans." She whispered in front of the three people like they were glued to each other for sticking to wherever one goes. 

They are currently on the fansign event, the rest are talking to the fans while the three have their own world with Sana's arm around Dahyun's waist, and Momo's on the younger's shoulder with each of their cheeks on the poor awkward Tofu who's life is at risk by now.

"Fans wants this, Jihyo-yah." Sana defended, pressing more of her cheek to Dahyun's, much in to Jihyo's annoyance.

"We're known for being the love triangle." Momo added, purring on Dahyun's neck.

Dahyun nervously laugh when she saw how Jihyo gritted her teeth and almost lose control of herself, her eyes pierced into her like telling her to do somthing or else she will be dead once they were home.

"Ah.. Unnies, I-I'll just drink water." She excuses, hoping that the two will let her go.

"Jihyo-yah, give us--"

"No!"

The two winced as the other members and the fans look at their side from Dahyun's loud voice. The pale girl became red from embarrassment but managed to laugh it off and turn the attention back to the other.

"I-I'll just get a drink." Dahyun said, leaving the three to ask for a bottle of water to their manager.

She side-eyed glance Jihyo who was now back with talking to the fans with the other members. After she drinks, she get one microphone for ger and blend in with whatever the topic they are talking about.

"Under, eh?" Momo whispered to her which cause Sana to laugh out loud gaining another attention from the other.

Dahyun pouts and leaves the side of the two, walking besides Jihyo who was following her moves through her eyes.

"What's with the pout?" She silently asked as soon as she put down and turned off the mic. 

Dahyun shook her head and just pursed her lips. She gasps when Jihyo snakes her arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she saw from her peripheral vision the fans taking pictures of them.

"What are you doing?" She anxiously asked, trying her best to act accordingly.

"So you won't go back to the two. One last straw then I'll burst out and tell everyone you're mine." Jihyo warned, making eye contact with the pale girl before going back with talking to the fans.

Dahyun felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. She kinda liked the way Jihyo showed possessiveness towards her, the firm grip on her waist, the demandingness of her voice, the slight affection she does with her in front of these people-- she could feel her love.

+++

Jihyo stared at one side with unreadable expression, her hands formed into fists hidden on her back, and trying to throw her anger on the pit of her stromach. Seems like the 'wild animals' never learn. They keep on going around the target 'food' and and would soon devour it when no one's watching.

Well, sad to say, there's someone watching. A pair of deep big eyes were darting on them. Dahyun could feel the lingering feeling on those stares and as always she feels tensed and scared for her dear life.

"Are you okay, Dahyunie?" Sana asked, hugging her back as she put her head on her shoulder. "If looks could kill, we're probably dead by now."

Dahyun chuckles. Sana and Momo knew about Jihyo and her, well, she thinks everyone has the idea as well but she only confirms it on Sana and Momo.

"Maybe I will face my death in a different way later." Dahyun replied gaining a fit of laughter from Sana.

"Knowing Jihyo, maybe she'll give you a pleasurable death." 

Jihyo's eyes turns into a glare when she saw Dahyun blush and giggles with Sana. She tried to calm herself. The event will be done anytime soon, there are so many eyes watching her so she has to compose herself. She calls the attention of everyone and told them to say their wishes to the brand they are endorsing at the moment.

As soon as the event ended, Jihyo strides back to their room, too tired and not in the mood to talk to anyone. She could feel Dahyun's stare on her but she didn't look back at her.

Dahyun, on the other hand, frowns at that. If this ignoring her is the 'death' she'll receive from Jihyo then she's definitely making her dying slowly. She hesitantly walks towards her girlfriend and held her arm but only to be swatted away harshly.

"Ji.." Dahyun softly called her. 

"Let's talk later, Kim Dahyun." The older told her before proceeding out of the room after she gathered her things.

Dahyun pouts, the other members looks at her with a stifled laugh and a teasing look while Sana looks a bit guilty and sorry.

"Goodluck pursuing the monster." Jeongyeon said as they chuckles.

Dahyun shakes her head. They know how Jihyo gets scary when she's mad, no one had ever win an argument with her, even Dahyun herself, and she would just make yourself low by pinpointing your faults.

"Wait, you knew?" She curiously asked. She doesn't tell them anything so she assumes Jihyo did.

Nayeon laughed loudly, "Ofcourse! Jihyo is our roommate, we always wonder where she goes everynight but be back on her own bed before everyone woke up so you two won't be suspicious, and these two maknaes, confirmed that they always see you sleeping together and talking at night."

Dahyun blushed, good thing that they only talk and then sleep, if that goes beyond that she would probably wanted to be eaten by the ground.

"Go after her and I'll take care of your things. Tell her I won't steal you away from her." Sana said, pushing her to chase after her girl.

Dahyun smiled and thank Sana before running towards their three cars, she saw the fans and the media waiting for them to go out. She waved at them before checking every car to look for Jihyo.

She saw Jihyo at the last car, at the backseat. Earphones on and eyes shut. She quietly came in with last wave to the fans before closing the door. She crawled at the backseat as well and sit on Jihyo's lap but the latter didn't even budge, like she knows it was her and expected that she'll do that.

Dahyun stared at her, she knows she wasn't sleeping. She held her face and rubs her cheek softly. She was taking her time staring at the beauty in front of her, the beauty that happens to be hers and hers alone to cherish. Her beautiful eyes that only darted on Dahyun with feelings of love and admiration, her lips that only meant to be on Dahyun's, her hands that only fits for Dahyun alone. Jihyo's whole is being entrusted with her, and same goes as her.

She saw how Jihyo peeked through her one eye, probably checking why Dahyun hasn't been uttering a word for a while now, but shut her eyes again when their eyes met.

"Jihyo.." 

"Don't talk." The older sternly said, taking Dahyun's hand away from her cheeks.

"Let's talk." Dahyun stubbornly replied, removing Jihyo's earphone and holding both of her cheeks to force her to look at her.

"I'm tired. I don't--"

"I'm yours."

Jihyo creased her forehead, "What?"

The younger rubs her cheek using her thumb, "You're probably jealous of Sana and I. So if you're checking if I'm still yours, then I'm yours and will forever be yours. Alone."

Jihyo stared at her full of sincerity eyes, she wants to smile but chose not to, instead rolled her eyes at her. She can't give in that easy.

"Don't flutter me with your words because you know you had done somthing. I saw how you blushed with whatever Sana was whispering to you."

Dahyun froze, her face started getting red again upon remembering what Sana had said to her. 

"See! You're still blushing! Get off of me!" Jihyo exaggeratedly reacted, pushing Dahyun off of her lap.

"Wait! Listen, that's not because of something fluttering. It's.. It's embarassing, okay? That's why I became red." Dahyun tried to explain but Jihyo just gave her a stern look.

"If you want to know, just ask Sana herself. I can't tell it to you." She added while scratching her forehead. "I'm sorry, don't ignore me even for just a second. I can't bear it."

"If Sana won't tell it to me, I'm not talking to you again." Jihyo firmly said as she cupped Dahyun's cheeks and kiss her.

Ignoring Dahyun is like ignoring her passion for singing. She can't bear living without Dahyun, she may win any argument with her but she made sure she won't hurt her with her words.

"Ahem!" The two separated from their kiss when they heard someone faked a cough. They saw Sana smirking at them, "I told you, it's a pleasurable death."

"Sana!" Dahyun shouted as they both blushed from the statement.


	22. Real Deal (MiHyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this what you're talking about?" Dahyun asked her.
> 
> "Hmm. Kind of." Mina answered, quietly stroking the pillow with Dahyun.
> 
> "Kind of? What really was your plan?" Dahyun asked curiously. She stretches her arms when something that looks like a snow fell on her head made by Sana.
> 
> "To kiss you in front of everyone?" Mina jokingly said that made them both burst into fit of giggles.

Scrolling through her cellphone, Dahyun's frown grew bigger each time she scrolls through their group's account. She was the most diligent on monitoring their fans, she checks every memes, every event, and every happenings in the internet about them, also the very reason why she is always updated with what Once wants.

Normally, she would laugh out loud and would go to Tzuyu's room to share the memes to her and they would laugh together. Yet today, isn't the day. Almost every picture she could see was this particular members' pictures-- Chaeyoung and her girlfriend, Mina. A hashtag MiChaeng was under every post.

She knows Mina and Chaeyoung were soft, they were like that even offcam, they weren't talking much but understands and taking care of each other. But they are not couple, they are just mere friends, they aren't real like what the posts have been saying. They aren't.

MiHyun is.

"What's with the frown?" 

Dahyun looks up to see Mina leaning on the door of her room with her arms crossed. She's wearing a comfortable white longline with a very short shorts that she looks like she isn't wearing any.

Dahyun frowns again upon realizing the question, her lower lips jutted out then she buried her head down on the pillow. She pushed her phone slightly, implying Mina to look at it.

The older walks towards the younger's bed, she picks up her phone and raises her brow upon seeing her picture with Chaeyoung, she scrolled more and all of those were her and the other maknae. Some were holding hands while staring at each other, some were just her looking at Chaeyoung, or the other way around. Videos of them stealing glances and more.

"Oh, these are real." She said to herself but Dahyun heard it.

"Those are real? Are you cheating on me? With my bestfriend?" Dahyun questioned, sitting up straight while looking at Mina blankly.

"What? No! Dahyunie.." Mina softly said, sitting on her bed and faced Dahyun. "The videos are real, but the feeling isn't. It's not like if we stare at each other, there's already something going on with us."

"Then why are you staring at each other? Like there's some tension between you?" The younger sulked, hugging her favorite pillow with Mina's scent in it because she often sleep with her.

"I don't know. We're not as active as you guys were. Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and me are the most quiet ones, we tend to laugh quietly with each other and as their unnie, I'm looking out for them. Try searching me and Tzuyu, they are just the same with Chaeyoung." Mina explained softly, stroking Dahyun's fluffy cheek.

"Besides MiHyun is the real deal, aren't we?" She added, smiling smugly at Dahyun which cause the latter to laugh at her.

When Mina goes like her goofy self, Dahyun couldn't help but laugh like it was the funniest joke. She rarely showed that side of hers, but when she did, it's a hit.

"You are so good at handling my jealousy, one funny face and I'll burst out into laughter. I love you for that." Dahyun uttered, she pulled Mina closer and hugs her side until they are now lying and cuddling in Dahyun's bed with the younger's face on the side of Mina's neck.

"Five years of living together, I know everyone so well, especially you." Mina said, kissing Dahyun's hair. "And maybe we could do something with your jealousy and the MiChaeng posts."

Dahyun looks up curiously, "What? How?"

Mina gives her another smug smile that makes another chuckles from Dahyun. "You'll know at our YoY fansign tomorrow, in the meantime, I want to do something."

"You really had a lot in your mind, don't yo--" Dahyun's eyes widen when Mina captured her lips hungrily. She groaned in the back of her throat when the older straddled her and pinned her hands above her head.

"I do have a lot in my mind, make them go with your magic?" The older seductively said that sent shiver down to Dahyun's spine. 

Dahyun wants to laugh but managed to control it, "The magic is right above my head, mind letting them go?"

Mina giggles, she let go of Dahyun's hand as the younger pulled her again for a deeper kiss. They were about to go to their next phase when the door burst open.

"Mi-- Oh my gosh!" 

Mina jumped off of Dahyun's body as the younger fixed herself hastily with both of them blushing so hard.

"Jihyo unnie! Learn to knock, will you?" Dahyun whines, burying her face on to her palm in embarrassment.

"What? Why me!? You should learn to lock!" Jihyo retorts, shaking the image she just witnessed minutes ago. "Anyway, please. Not now. Maybe tomorrow after our fansign. Mina, go to our room, I won't let you sleep with Dahyun tonight. Gosh!"

Mina and Dahyun stared at each other after a frustrate Jihyo closed the door. Mina stands up and leans in to kiss Dahyun a little longer. 

"Goodnight. Stick with me tomorrow."

+++

Like what Mina had said last night, Mina and Dahyun is sticking together all throughout, but still keeping it low-key. They are seated side by side but leaving atleast an enough space.

Dahyun saw Mina eyed her knowingly, the younger raised her eyebrow in confusion but when Mina started walking to sit on the floor, she got it. 

She casually followed Mina as she sits beside her, close enough to put her head on her shoulder while holding her soft tofu pillow.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Dahyun asked her.

"Hmm. Kind of." Mina answered, quietly stroking the pillow with Dahyun.

"Kind of? What really was your plan?" Dahyun asked curiously. She stretches her arms when something that looks like a snow fell on her head made by Sana.

"To kiss you in front of everyone?" Mina jokingly said that made them both burst into fit of giggles.

"Are you able to do that?" Dahyun teasingly asked, smile never fading.

"Are you able to handle that?" Mina asked back.

They heard Jeongyeon called them and told them to answer few questions before finally leaving, so they stood up and followed.

"What concept do you want to do next?" 

"Sexy!" Dahyun immediately answered, gaining 'Ohh's from the fans and members.

"Show us then." Jeongyeon challenged while chuckling. Dahyun trying to be sexy is too entertaining for her, she thinks Dahyun is too cute to be sexy.

But Mina thinks otherwise. 

Dahyun started dancing the 'sexy way' she knew but only turned out as a funny one for the members but not for Mina who stared at her from head to toe. Ofcourse, she knew how sexy the younger one is.

"Don't make it too obvious, Minari. You can have the night later, I won't disturb." She heard Jihyo whispered which made her blushed and nudged her on the side.

"Don't think of us like that, Ji. You just happen to see us in that position, we're not like those couples hungry for you know." Mina defended quietly, turning her back on the camera and pretended like doing something but she was just subsiding her red face.

Jihyo chuckles, "I know, Mina."

The fansign ended earlier than they expected. They all have went home and had the night to rest. Mina went to Dahyun's room again and found the younger focused on her phone again like yesterday but she wasn't frowning this time.

"What's with the big smile?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think your plan has succeeded." Dahyun answered, not lifting her eyes from the phone and scrolling while giggling in every picture she sees.

"Hmm? Let me see." 

Dahyun gave her the phone. Mina saw their moments earlier, Dahyun's head on her shoulder, giggling together, Mina eyeing the trying hard sexy Dahyun, the microphone she gave to her, as in every moment.

"So you won, right? The real deal is the realest." Mina remarks, couldn't help but to smile as well with how big the younger smile is.

Dahyun nods, "Yup. MiHyun is real."


	23. Tattoo of Love (DubChaeng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh!" Dahyun winced, gripping the side of the chair tightly.
> 
> Just like Jihyo predicted, Chaeyoung hastily opened the window with worried expression. She immediately runs towards Dahyun who was now teary-eyed.
> 
> "Baby, I'm here. Look at me." Chaeyoung frantically said, holding Dahyun's hand tightly. She wipes the tear that fell on Dahyun's cheek as she gives the latter a kiss on her temple.

"Coffee Shop?"

"I don't drink coffee."

Dahyun closed and opened her hand multiple times as she wets her dry lips. She heaves a sigh and chanted the words that had been circulating in her mind to strengthen herself at least.

You love her, you love Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung is kind..but not soft, and to prove that to everyone she had a several tattoo everywhere on her arms. But what's funny for Dahyun was the tattoos itself were very cute like her; carrots, flowers, lips, etc.

Chaeyoung having a tattoo doesn't matter for her, she could tats even her face and Dahyun would still love her the same. But, persuading her to have a couple tattoo is a big no-no to her, but still, here she was--

"How about a Milktea shop?"

\--Persuading Chaeyoung to go to another shop, just not the tattoo shop where they were already heading.

"I don't want to fill my body with milk or tea today." Chaeyoung retorts, smirking at the paler Dahyun who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But you want to fill your body with ink? Unbelievable." Dahyun muttered in disbelief.

"What? These are art!" The younger defended, extending her one arm as the other was holding the wheel. She showed her tattoo to the uninterested Dahyun.

"Arts through painful needles and dyes you mean. And what? Are you trying to build a whole garden on your body? Carrots, tomatoes, flowers.. What else? Oak tree? Fruit bearing trees?" Dahyun enumerated and sarcastically remarked.

Chaeyoung shrugged, "Possible. But hey! I have heart pierced with an arrow behind my ear, lips on my wrist, and a fish designed by yours truly." She proudly bragged, smiling crookedly at the older.

Dahyun rolled her eyes yet again. She huffed, she admits that Chaeyoung's really good with arts, and too devoted as well that even using her body as a material, but Dahyun is the complete opposite! She's clean with her body, do not want a single spot taints her face, she's flawless, blemish free, clear and pale, and she wants to stay as that.

But with Chaeyoung's love for arts and love for her, she's being dragged into this without even a say. She mentally noted that she shouldn't trust Chaeyoung too much to the point that she let her dragged anywhere without even asking.

"Chill yourself, Dubs. I did it multiple times so it means it doesn't hurt." Chaeyoung tried to assure but it didn't affect Dahyun.

"Do they have anaesthesia at least?" The older asked, clasping her hands in hope that they might have it.

Chaeyoung laughs at her, "What are they? Doctors? Nurses? Dubu, we're just going to have our initials tattooed on our wrist. That's like three small letters!"

"Your whole name was already encrypted in my heart, Son Chaeyoung! We don't need that." Dahyun argued, huffing and puffing in annoyance.

"Oh.." The younger reacted, "That fluttered me. But! We're here so no turning back." 

Chaeyoung parked her car near the small tattoo shop. She removed her belt and ready to get out but she saw Dahyun unmoving.

"Dubs, let's go." She urged her, unlocking the belt herself and moved to her side to open the door for her. She rarely do that-- being a gentlewoman, she just did it now to make sure Dahyun will come out of the car.

"We'll go anywhere you want to go tomorrow as an exchange of agreeing to this. How's that sound?" Chaeyoung make a deal, she remembered that Dahyun always asks her to roadtrip or fly abroad and make memories rather than staying at home and focus on her arts, she said she should balance her life.

Dahyun cocked her eyebrow, "Anywhere? Tempting.." 

People always mistaken them as just bestfriends and nothing more than that, they always banter like a normal bestfriends, go along with each other's antics, laugh with each other and all like bestfriend's goals does, the only thing that differs them from the other is when they fight, friends doesn't kiss and make out--up.

Chaeyoung stopped and stretched her arm for a handshake, "That's a deal?"

Dahyun thought for a second before accepting her hand, "With Tzuyu, deal!"

"What? Why with Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung asked in disbelief. "You'll let her third party with us?"

Dahyun smiled mischievously, "Who says you're coming? Just the two of us."

"Eh!? I'm not included? That's not how my deal goes!" Chaeyoung stomped her feet and pouted, whining at how tricky her girlfriend is.

"So?" Dahyun teased, smirking at Chaeyoung before pushing the door of the shop.

Her nervousness came back in her system as the cold air from the aircon hit her skin, the sound of the machine for tattoo could be heard from there that sent chills over Dahyun's spine.

"Dahyun! Chaeyoung!" The person in the front desk shouted their name in excitement as she welcomed them with a bone cracking hug.

"Argh! Jeongyeon unnie!" Dahyun whines, cannot move her arms as it was stucked in Jeongyeon's tight hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed you! Chaeyoung comes here often but you're not with her, I think I saw her with someone else last time."

Dahyun shot a questioning look to Chaeyoung who frantically waves her hands and shakes her head, "No! That's not true. Hyung, take it back! She'll believe it."

But Jeongyeon just laughed out loud at her, "It's true. She's beautiful, tall, slim--"

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung frowns.

"Is this where you bring your girls, Chae?" Dahyun decided to ride in with Jeongyeon's antics, teasing the younger more with her best acting skills.

Chaeyoung widen her eyes at her in horror, "N-no! I only have you! You're more than enough, Dub. Don't believe Jeongyeon unnie."

"Stop teasing the poor kid, Jeongyeon." Jihyo came out of the curtain followed by a buff guy holding his arm where the tattoo was located. "Assist this guy and you two come with me." 

"Goodluck, Dahyun." Jeongyeon smirked at her before leading the man to wherever that Dahyun would surely find out later.

"So, KDH on you Chaeyoung and SCH on Dahyun?" Jihyo reiterated what Chaeyoung has explained to her while preparing the materials.

Dahyun gulped hardly upon seeing the needles that'll soon be injected on her wrist with the pigments. She looks at Chaeyoung with pleading eyes, hoping that she'll let her back out now.

"I think I'll vomit anytime soon." Dahyun confessed, fidgeting her fingers and shifting to her seat.

"Don't worry, Dahyun. You'll get used with the pain. It's only three letters anyway." Jihyo consoled, sitting in front of her as she holds Dahyun's hand.

"I'll just go out--"

"What? No! Stay here! Hold my hand.." Dahyun said in an almost weak and pleading voice, the thought of the needles piercing her skin was enough to lose her energy.

Chaeyoung smirked, she crossed her arms and cockily looks at Dahyun. "Only if you'll include me in the deal."

The older rolled her eyes and tuts, she stick her tongue and feigned being a strong woman, "No."

Chaeyoung was taken aback for a moment before shrugging, "Your choice. I'll go out now."

The two watched as Chaeyoung goes out of the curtain. Jihyo turns to look at Dahyun, "Are you sure you do not want her by your side? I was just really comforting you at least."

"Unnie!" Dahyun frowns, "You lied?"

Jihyo chuckles, "Don't worry, when it hurts just scream. She will come here, she just drag you here anyway, you are her responsibility."

Dahyun hitched her breath when Jihyo started wiping her wrist. She bit her lip while watching the needle go near her skin.

"Ahh!" Dahyun winced, gripping the side of the chair tightly.

Just like Jihyo predicted, Chaeyoung hastily opened the window with worried expression. She immediately runs towards Dahyun who was now teary-eyed.

"Baby, I'm here. Look at me." Chaeyoung frantically said, holding Dahyun's hand tightly. She wipes the tear that fell on Dahyun's cheek as she gives the latter a kiss on her temple.

Chaeyoung rarely calls her with endearment, she often gets embarassed with those sweet names, so Dahyun looks at her with a teasing smile but the pain is still visible in her face just to tease the younger.

"You're still not going with us, Chae." Dahyun remarks, gripping Chaeyoung's hand tightly amd groaning when Jihyo moved to the next letter.

"It's okay. I promise I won't bring you here again. I hate seeing you in pain." Chaeyoung sincerely told her, bringing Dahyun's hand to her lips.

"You should've think of that sooner. She's weak in this kind of thing." Jihyo chimes in, still seriously doing her job as Dahyun winces in pain again. "Last one, Dubu. Smack Chaeyoung to the head after this."

With a few minutes that felt like an hour of enduring the pain for Dahyun. They are finally done. Jihyo pats her head as she leaves for a while to get a cotton.

"You did a good job, Dub." Chaeyoung praised a tired Dahyun, leaning in to kiss Dahyun's dry lips.

"This will be the first and last time, okay? I don't have a plan on making my skin as like a paper." Dahyun whispered, feeling her heart beat faster with the intense pain she felt earlier.

"Promise, just let me go with you too." Chaeyoung pouts, "I made the deal so I should be there." She added.

Dahyun chuckles, she reached the back of Chaeyoung's neck and pulled her again for another peck.

"Only if you'll call me 'Baby' again."

And Chaeyoung blushed.


	24. Annivesary Gone Wrong (DaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you. At the mall with a guy who's all over you and you seems like you're enjoying his company. Are you lying? Just tell me the truth, Tzuyu.." Dahyun looks at her eyes almost pleading, "Are you cheating?"
> 
> Tzuyu frowns and curse to herself and Jackson who was the guy with her earlier, "I'm sorry." She started.
> 
> Dahyun started crying and Tzuyu panicked.

Dahyun woke up earlier than her usual time of waking up. Her moves were giddy and excited, smile never fading her face. She slips out her phone on her back pocket when it vibrated, she excitedly opens it and reads the message. Her smile has just gets wider upon seeing who it was and what was written.

"Happy anniversary, Duoxian. See you later. I love you."

The short girl squealed, couldn't contain her happiness by just the short message. She wasn't expecting a long message for their first anniversary because she knows Tzuyu so much— she's lazy in texting and prefers call more. And she prefers calling her Duoxian because that's her name in chinese.

She was living with her girlfriend, it's just that she spent this whole week in her family's house because she wouldn't be able to come home due to her workloads that she has to finish and their house was unfortunately farther than her family's so she decided to sleep on her family's house.

But now, the whole empty mornings without Tzuyu's hugs and kisses were gone and they'll soon back with their usual flirty mornings, or one-sided flirty mornings because Tzuyu really hates or pretending to hate Dahyun's cheesey lines.

After doing her routine, she calls Chaeyoung. She wants to prepare something for Tzuyu and so she needs her bestfriend's help.

"Yo, bro!"

Dahyun chuckles, "Bro!"

"I want it right off the bat, please." Chaeyoung said earning an amuse laugh from Dahyun. She really knows her friend like the back of her hand.

"You see, today is our anniversary, I want to prepare something and I can't do this alone so hmm.." Dahyun looks at her watch to see the time, "We have all the day to prepare, she'll not be back until six I think."

Chaeyoung hums and Dahyun could picture her nodding, "Something's missing though?"

The older tuts and rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll buy you ticket to France."

Like Chaeyoung, the older knows her friend the most—the places she wants to go, favorite food, likes and dislokes, mannerism and so on. And mentionong France is all that it takes to persuade her.

She heard her gasps, "For real!?"

"Buy me bouquet of white roses and chocolates, help me cook, and decorate my house. Deal?"

"Ofcourse! Let me just change and I'll go there once I'm done shopping what we need. See you!"

Dahyun pursed her lips when the latter didn't even let her speak and just ended the call. She shrugged and just clean the house though it wasn't that messy. After half an hour, she changes her clothes and get back to her car to go to the supermarket, unfortunately, they run out of stocks.

Chaeyoung's occasionally texting her about what kind of design or which color of papers she prefers. Tzuyu didn't message her after her text earlier but Dahyun understands, she's really a busy person.

But not when she saw her in the mall.

Dahyun was walking out of the supermarket when she saw the familiar physique of Tzuyu, her brows furrowed as her eyes squinted when she saw her with a guy— happily talking that she could clearly see Tzuyu throwing her head back and clutching her tummy while laughing.

But she still had a second thought, and to confirm it, she fished out her phone on her back pocket and dialed Tzuyu's number. She saw the girl looks at her phone as well in a long while, contemplating if she would answer the call or not.

"Dahyun, why? Are you okay?"

The short girl confirmed it was her when Tzuyu answered the call as she excused herself and walk a little farther with her phone on her ear.

Dahyun cleared her throat, swallowing off the tightness of her chest at the same time. "Where are you, Tzutzu? Can't you go home now? I missed you." She tried making her voice cute.

Unfortunately, she was facing her back so she couldn't see her reaction but she saw her rake her brown locks and looks at the guy she was with.

"I'm sorry, Dub. I'm currently in the middle of a very important meeting. I'll just see you later in the evening. Bye!" Tzuyu ended the call, running back to the guy and clinging her arm on him as they walk away of Dahyun's sight, much into her dismay.

She went home with a disappointed face, her mind flying back to the mall. She doesn't want to think of the worst case between the two, but she couldn't help herself, especially when the guy wrapped her arm around Tzuyu's waist— she doesn't like anyone to touch her, if they're not Dahyun.

Maybe Dahyun had live with that special treatment so when anyone does those things to Tzuyu and she wasn't fleeing away from them, she's getting hurt and worried. 

What if she likes longer arms around her? Unlike hers which couldn't even scoop Tzuyu's body. What if she likes someone as tall as her? So she would have a shoulder to lean on without having to lean down. What if she likes a man? Instead of her, a woman. A weak woman who couldn't even protect her and needs much more care.

"I'm he-- Dubu, are you okay?" Chaeyoung rushed over Dahyun from inflating the balloons when she saw her gloomy and teary face. She cupped her cheeks and made her look at her, "What happened?"

Dahyun shakes her head and forced a smile, "Nothing. I just saw a dying dog." She lied, walking straight to the kitchen.

Chaeyoung watched her silently, her words were empty, something's missing and Dahyun doesn't cry that much especially not because of a dog. She furrowed her brows but didn't pry much.

Dahyun did what she needs to do, still pursuing the surprise since Tzuyu will still be with her after the day. And maybe she would explain what happened earlier. She's giving her a benefit of the doubt, and she hopes, she's wrong.

"It's already past seven. I thought she'll be home at six?" Chaeyoung asked her, they were sitting at the kitchen and had been talking about random things since they were just waiting for Tzuyu.

Dahyun sadly looks at her phone. She had texted and called Tzuyu multiple times but she isn't replying nor calling back. She bit her lip as her eyes started welling up after the image of Tzuyu and the guy a while ago flashed back in her mind.

Chaeyoung worriedly holds her hand, "Dubu, tell it to me." She softly said, stroking Dahyun's shaking hand.

"I-I saw her earlier at the mall.." Dahyun started, looking at her foot. "She's with.. a guy. Too close and like on a.. Date."

Chaeyoung's brow quirked up in confusion. Tzuyu doesn't know much people, she isn't a social butterfly like Dahyun, and her friend couldn't cheat! She's the purest person she knew ever exist.

"Maybe you're just hallucinating because you miss her so much? She may not be that girl." She mused, giving her friend a benefit of the doubt.

Dahyun smiled sadly, "I wish but I confirmed it when I called her. She answered the phone and when I asked her where she was.. She lied. She said she was in a middle of a very important meeting."

"Maybe she was? Maybe the guy is their client?" The younger defended, but deep inside, she was already writhing in anger.

Dahyun chortles, "Arms on each other? And in a mall? Isn't it much more of a date? And to think that she is still not here? On our first anniversary?" She sarcastically asked, brushing her hair in frustration.

Chaeyoung rubs her back to calm her down, "Confront her once she's home. I'll wait with you. I'm sure she's on her way."

But it's already eleven o'clock and Tzuyu isn't still there. Dahyun woke Chaeyoung up who have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Still not here?"

Dahyun sadly shakes her head, chest tightening that made it hard for her to breathe. "H-help me remove them."

Chaeyoung sits up straight, clenching her jaw in irritation on Tzuyu because of making her bestfriend like this. She helped her remove the baloons that reads a 'Happy 1st Anniversary' and sweep the floor full of roses.

They were in the middle of throwing the garbage when the door flung open, revealing a smiley Tzuyu with a bouquet of flowers on her arm. Her smile faded when she saw what they were doing.

"Did I missed something?" She asked quietly, roaming her eyes around the place, she could see some roses splattered on the floor, the deflated balloons piled on the chair and the flowers on the kitchen table.

"You missed everything." Chaeyoung simply said, placing everything on the big garbage bag with Dahyun helping her.

"Dahyun? What is this?" Tzuyu asked again, stepping forward to see Dahyun clearly.

"I-It's nothi--"

"A supposed to be anniversary surprise but sadly, she got stood up and the happy day turned into something worst. I guess it really is nothing."

"Chae.." Dahyun called her but the latter just shrugged.

"I'm going home.. Or you want me to stay and watch you two break up?" The younger sarcastically asked, mocking Tzuyu's foolishness.

"Wait for me outside, I'm going home with you."

"No, you won't leave the house, no one's going to break up and let's talk." Tzuyu said with finality, throwing the flowers aside and pulling Dahyun upstairs.

"I'll still wait--"

"Go home, Chaeyoung." Tzuyu cut her off but she just rolled her eyes at her and bolted out of the house.

"I'm sorry if I went home late. I told you earlier that this client is very important. You shouldn't have waited for me." Tzuyu softly said, holding Dahyun's hand tightly.

"I saw you. At the mall with a guy who's all over you and you seems like you're enjoying his company. Are you lying? Just tell me the truth, Tzuyu.." Dahyun looks at her eyes almost pleading, "Are you cheating?"

Tzuyu frowns and curse to herself and Jackson who was the guy with her earlier, "I'm sorry." She started.

Dahyun started crying and Tzuyu panicked. She probably took her apology into something else. Tzuyu took Dahyun's face on her hand and lift it up, wiping her tears and shushing her soothingly.

"Omg! That's not what I meant! I'm not cheating, Dahyun. Sorry for going home late and not explaining things to you. That's so stupid of me. But believe me, I'm not cheating. All I think everyday was you. I love you and no one else. Stop crying, I love you. I love you." Tzuyu repeatedly whispered, placing Dahyun's head on her chest and hugging her tightly.

Among all the things she doesn't want to see, Dahyun's crying face is what she hated the most. Among all the events she's scared of happening, Dahyun leaving her is a nightmare for her. Living her life without Dahyun would be unimaginable.

"W-who was the guy?" Dahyun groggily asked, circling her arms on Tzuyu's waist.

"It was Jackson Wang, a big client overseas who wants to invest on our company. We couldn't bear losing him so I was assigned to him. No matter how unfunny his jokes were, how much I wanted to swat his arms away from me I couldn't because he is that important." Tzuyu explained, combing Dahyun's silky locks and placing light kisses on her temple.

"Then why are you late?"

"My car broke on the way here, my phone's dead, and I don't have a cash to take a cab so I had to walk until I find a mall to withdraw then I bought the flower and this." Tzuyu slipped her hand in her back pocket and revealed a couple ring.

Dahyun kept her mum. She's now smacking herself for accusing Tzuyu of cheating when all she does was to think of her, take care of her, and love her more than herself.

"Duoxian.. Please don't doubt my love for you. I'm ready to take a bullet just to save you and that's still not enough to express my love for you. I love you beyond words." She said, kissing Dahyun on the forehead.

"I-I'm sorry." Dahyun cried again. "You deserve better and I thought I wasn't that better to be for you. I'm sorry."

Tzuyu shushed her through a chaste kiss, "I don't want better if it's not you. Happy Anniversary."

Dahyun looks at the ring Tzuyu's giving her, then at the time. She frowns, "It's not our anniversary anymore. It's past twelve."

"Then happy first year and one day." Tzuyu rebutts, cupping Dahyun's cheeks and kissing her with full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: Twicyyy06


End file.
